Beautiful Strangers
by Pixie.girl.cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a lost Girl, leaving everything she knows behind. When her Truck breaks down on a Phoenix highway, beautiful stranger Edward Cullen offers her a ride, will she take it? can they end up helping each other. AH,OOC,CANON COUPLES,M FOR LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!

Sorry for the fake out posting of the first chapter if you got that i forgot how to post new stories is been so long haha.

Okay so i know i have once chapter left of The Bet, which is going to be up tomorrow, but this this the first chapter of my new story. Please note that this isn't the sequal to The Bet, this is something completely different. I had this idea floating around for a long time now.

**Rest assured i am still doing a sequal to The Bet, once i have a few chapters of this one up i will be posting the sequal so don't worry.**

Now onto this one. This started out much darker and angsty but im not good at overly angsty stuff i decided, plus this turned into someting better than i started with, so yeah. Bella is abit lost, and Edward has problems. For the first few chappys there is going to be lack of other characters, maybe a little bit here and there but they are all still in it i promise.

Rated M for Language and Future sexy times (Oh yes!)

So please Enjoy

* * *

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
And it's keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
Cause' I dont want to waste another moment  
In saying things we never meant to say_

_  
And I..  
Take it just a little bit  
I...  
Hold my breath and count to ten  
I...  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see, everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

- Breathe - Michelle Branch

* * *

Bella POV

"Isabella Marie Swan I swear to god if you walk out that door don't even think about coming back here!" my mother shouted as I grabbed the handle on the front door.

I paused but didn't make any attempt to move. I knew she was bluffing, as if she could take care of herself, her new husband was only 4 years older then me, how the hell was he going to look after her. But after everything that had happened the last few weeks I didn't give a damn anymore

"Mom you made your preferences pretty damn clear" I said refusing to turn around

"I don't believe any of it" she said. I smiled to myself despite the anger coursing through my veins, obvious where I got my stubbornness from. She didn't want anything to penetrate her happiness bubble at the minute even her own daughter telling the truth. Slowly I moved my hands away from the door handle and I heard her sigh in relief

"Its okay baby, we can settle this. If you just apologise everything can go back to normal" she said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"I'm not saying sorry to that dick" I muttered

"Language Isabella" she shouted "If your going to stay here your going to say sorry" she said sharply and just like that the woman standing in front of me was no longer my mother. Grabbing her hand and moving it away from my face I stalked up to my bedroom with her hot on my heels

"What are you doing" she shouted as I began filling my bag with clothes

"What's it look like, I'm leaving, I refuse to apologise to that ass when I have done nothing but tell the truth and your head is so clouded by love that you will believe anything he says over your own daughter" I said stiffly as I grabbed my purse shoving the necessitates in. Phone, iPod, camera, batteries, money, keys. I continued to repeat my mantra in my head as I got everything and placed my shades on my head I turned sharply to grab my keys and winced clutching my stomach.

"Damn it" I muttered walking into the bathroom grabbing my toothbrush and other items, along with some bandages and my pills

"Honey be careful, that's what happens when you don't pay attention on the stairs" she said rolling her eyes

"Yeah the stairs that's what happened" I laughed bitterly

"Don't start this again Bella I'm sick and tired of it" she sighed

"Well you don't have to worry about it much longer" I said in distaste

"Where will yo go?" she asked trying to sound like she didn't care, but I knew better. This was the last thing she wanted but she was far too proud to stop me now

"Ill go to dads" I shrugged

"Your not driving halfway across the country" she shouted sternly

"Yes I am, ill have time to think things through" I muttered

"But what about your life here" she said softly, and I almost broke down

"Apparently there isn't anything for me here anymore, maybe a change is what I need" I said trying desperately to hold back to tears

"You don't have to do this honey" she said clutching my hand

"I love you mom, so much. But right now you have hurt me, so much" I kissed her on the cheek gently before whispering a goodbye and walking out the house.

As soon as I got in my truck I started it as quickly as it would start in its decrepit state and peeled off the driveway quickly leaving my house behind before I could change my mind. Truth be told I was hurt, more than hurt, I was so fucking angry that my own mother let me walk out my house and out of her life all for her new toy boy. I gripped the steering wheel as I thought back to the past few weeks, my mother was never one to hold interest in something for very long, she was very scatterbrained and somewhat childlike but we balanced each other out. When Phil came along I was happy for her, she was so excited and I wanted her to have some happiness but as things progress at lightening speed I became a little worried about everything, Phil wasn't the type of guy I would want her to settle down with really, he reminded me of the peter pan of college frat boys...he never grew up.  
I tried to talk to her but she was so clouded with love and admiration for him that she didn't even notice her daughter of 21 years trying to tell her some home truths about him. Not that it made a shred of difference, it turned out that a new sex toy was more important than family and so here lies my life at the minute. Stopping on a deserted street and cutting the engine I finally let my rage overpower me and I began beating the shit out of my car and screaming at the top of my lungs, not really the best solution but it was only a matter of time before the tears began flowing down my face and I turned into that little 7 years old girl who was desperate for her mom, _yep I had officially reverted back into a fucking child. _  
I lay down on the seat in my truck wrapping my coat around me, I know I'm in the middle of phoenix but its gets fucking freezing here in the night. Letting even more sobs escape my body I fell into a confused and tormented sleep.

I woke up with a start the next morning, looking round dazed trying to work out exactly where I was, oh yeah mother abandoned me, let me leave home, doesn't even know if I'm going to Charlie, hell I don't even know if I'm doing that.

_Fantastic._

Running my hands through my already messed up hair I started the engine and pulled back out onto the deserted road continuing to drive as far away as possible. I'm sure my mother thought that after a night away I would come back with my tail between my legs apologising and begging to come home, unfortunately I'm a stubborn bitch, its okay I can admit it, so I continued driving, to where I had no idea. After about an hour of driving along a deserted patch of road I came across a gas station and diner Y'know the type, really dindgy with peeling paint, a door that is always banging and a waitress that looks like she has been transported there from the 50's. Regardless my stomach was grumbling for something more than a bottle of water so I pulled up and slowly walked inside. The first thing I noticed was the stench of grease that hit me as soon as I walked through the door, I'm surprised my hair wasn't slicked with grease it was so thick in the air, a small radio was playing some random country music in the corner and the blinds were drawn slightly on the windows, still it didn't stop the sunlight from working its way in and creating a warm yellowy tinge in the diner which for some reason made it a little more welcoming

I slowly made my way to a booth in the far corner where I could see my car, not that it mattered, aside from one other car and a motorbike there was nothing else there

"What can I get you honey" the waitress said hovering over my table with a pen and paper in hand

"Just some pancakes and a coffee please" I said smiling at her. She forced a smile and stalked away as my attention went back outside,

I had no clue at all where I was going to go all I knew was I was going to miss Phoenix so much. I loved the heat and the sun, I missed the desertedness of it all. Would I eventually wind up in forks, should I call my dad? So many things were running through my head. God I hadn't planned this well at all.

"And she sits and contemplates how she wound up in this place and what brought her here" a voice said from beside me. I looked up to see a boy standing next to me, he mustn't of been much older then me, 23 at the oldest, his wavy dirty blonde hair looked sun kissed under his cowboy hat and his dark eyes bore into mine, almost as if he were trying to read into my soul, but his smile was genuine

"I'm sorry, but can I help you with something?" I asked, clearly confused at why this stranger would be here next to me

"You look lost" he said sliding into the seat opposite me

"No I know where I am thanks" I smiled

"Not like that, I mean In life, your wondering why you ended up here and you don't know where your life is heading" he mused staring at me. I was gobsmacked, this stranger was telling me everything about my life and I had know him less than 2 minutes

"You don't know anything about me" I muttered as the waitress bought my coffee over

"No I don't darlin and you don't look like someone whose gonna give up that information easily but Its just an observation" he smiled

"Yeah well for future reference keep your observations to yourself" I said folding my arms stubbornly

"Oh I'm sure you'll give them up eventually, remember the age old saying" he started

"What never expect a Spanish inquisition" I said sarcastically as he laughed and I tried to fight back my smile realizing the irony of my statement

" Fitting" he laughed "But no, I was referring to the fact that its easier to talk or tell things to a stranger because they wont judge you like a friend will" he shrugged. He had a point but this was too much to take, I was so overwhelmed from the last two days that the last thing I wanted to do was talk to this guy about my life, no matter how weirdly attractive he was.

"I'm Bella" I whispered

"Jasper" he replied extending his hand, his fingers were calloused, guitar player. My pancakes came shortly after and we sat in silence as I ate and he looked out the window every now and then he would check his phone

"I gotta shoot lil lady" he said standing up after 15 minutes of sitting with me, I frowned looking up to him. Sure I had no clue who this guy was at all but for some reason I enjoyed his company, he made me feel at ease with myself and for the first time in a day I wasn't thinking about the mess my life was in.

"It was nice to meet you" I smiled sadly

"Don't push people away, remember what I said" he smiled before tilting his hat to me and walking out the diner. I watched him get on the motorbike outside and he sped away followed quickly by a red car with the top down, I didn't catch who was in it though.

I sat for a while longer contemplating things and slowly finishing my coffee. Maybe this wasn't a mess, maybe this was my chance to start something new, if I went to Forks I could start a fresh and do new things, or even if I didn't go to Forks I could go anywhere. I had enough money saved up to keep me going a while and maybe I could get a job, put my English degree to some use.

From rock bottom the only way is up I suppose.

I left my money on the counter and walked over to the gas station picking up some sugary snacks and bottles of water. I placed my shades on my head and pulled my map out of the side compartment on the driver's side door, placing it on the hood of my truck.

Looking at my options, if I were to go to Charlie, I could make it in a few days, it would involve some hardcore driving but I could pass through Vegas, up through Cali and then straight through to Washington. I opened a bottle of water and sat on the hood of my car letting the wind whip round my face.

Everything was so peaceful right now, no cars on the Barron roads, I sighed looking at my watch, 9:30. Way to early for people to be driving about, I'm surprised my Cowboy Jasper was about so early and on a motorbike, I cant remember the last time I saw somebody driving down empty roads on a motorbike. After another 5 minutes of contemplating I got up and carefully slid into my truck, remembering to take one of my pills before I started driving out onto the open road, god knows what ill be like when they run out, hopefully the pain will be gone then.

My phone was sitting on the seat next to me blaring out my driving playlist which was currently playing The Eagles Hotel California, as my truck had a disagreement with its radio and refused t let it work anymore, the windows were down and the wind was flowing through the car, I was tapping the steering wheel to the music and feeling free for once, I must have been driving an hour before it happened.

Its always when your in a bad place to start off I worked out, it doesn't matter what's happened, if your feeling crappy everything else crashes round you, and for me it had to be my car

"No no no, no!" I shouted as she stuttered and juddered to a stop on the side of the road

"No c'mon honey you can do it! We gotta stick together" I soothed trying desperately to turn the key to no avail

"You bitch" I muttered before I got out the car and popped the hood

"I don't know what the fuck I'm looking at" I shouted staring at the innards of my truck "You couldn't stick with me!" I groaned kicking the bumper of my car and sticking my fingers up to it furiously.

_Yeah I had officially gone mental, standing on the highway staring at my cars engine, talking to my fucking car._

Groaning I at least tried to figure out what was happening as I leaned over to get a good look into my cars engine I dunno maybe the answer would magically come to me or I would see a sign saying *insert plug here to start car* Why she had to choose to die out here I dunno when the ironic thing was that we had been near a gas station today and she didn't decide to keel over there. That's my fucking luck.

"I don't know what I'm fucking looking at, yanno you could at least give me a heads up" I muttered into the truck, I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice the car pull up next to me

"Oh my" I heard softly from behind me as I quickly turned round I it my head on the hood

"Oh shit you okay?" the voice said quickly walking over to me.

"It's okay" I muttered "Just my head" I said rubbing the spot on my head.

Only then did I look up to place a face to the voice and I'm pretty sure my breath caught in my throat. This boy, well no boy didn't do him justice, this was a man. His thin yet defined body hugged his grey t shirt and his cammo shorts rested gently on his hips. His strong jaw and beautifully sculpted cheekbones were accentuated by full pouting lips and most amazing green eyes I had ever seen on a person. All of this was completed by a mess of coppery bronze hair which was sticking up at all angles, something told me he couldn't tame that hair even if he wanted to

"You might have a concussion" pretty eyes said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the front of my car checking my head

"I'm okay honestly, it happens al the time. You'd be surprised" I shrugged

"Okay, I was just coming to see if you were okay. You looked like you were having trouble either that or I was creating my own Megan Fox transformers scenario" he laughed.

I should have been offended, that he stopped because he was staring at me bent over a rusted up car, but I found it oddly flattering

"No I'm okay thanks" I said shutting the hood back down on my truck harshly "Bitch" I muttered again kicking the bumper

"Where you going?" he offered

"Home I replied solemnly and it was only then I noticed that my song had change to Michelle Branch 'Breathe' My songs were being oddly perceptive today.

"Oh right okay" he smiled sadly "I can give you a ride if you like" he offered

"No thank you" I said sharply as I grabbed my backpack and handbag off the seat along with my phone and food, I slammed the door on my truck and locked the door.

"We had a good run sugar" I said stroking the hood before walking in the direction I was driving

"So that way is home?" he shouted, I turned round to see him sitting on the hood of a Volvo smirking at me

"Yeah" I said walking backwards to look at him "Nice meeting you pretty eyes" I shouted turning back around. I carried on walking for a few more minutes until I hard his engine start but instead of it getting further away it got louder, I turned round to see him driving up next to me

"Awfully long way to be walking" he said through the open window

"So" I replied

"So if you die out here I don't want to have been the last person to talk to you, its creepy" he smirked. I stopped walking and bit back a laugh

"Get in the car" he said simply

"I don't even know who the hell you are" I muttered shaking my head

"When you look back on your life 20 30 years from now, don't you want to say you had the balls to get in the car?" he asked

"Are you like a transformers geek or something" I said frowning

He laughed shaking his had "Okay you caught me, recycling quotes, but the meaning is still there" he said, his eyes twinkling "What have you got to lose?" he asked

I stood not moving for a second thinking about what exactly I did have to lose and at the minute that was nothing. He looked nice, he didn't look like he would kill me, and he knew about transformers, transformer geeks don't go killing people in the desert. I thought back to the words my cowboy said to me earlier today

_Don't push people away, remember what I said_

Throwing away all caution I smirked and slowly walked round the other side of the car, throwing my stuff into the back and taking a seat in the front passenger seat

"So my Fox what's your name?" he asked starting the engine again

"Bella Swan, what about you pretty eyes?" I smirked

"Edward Cullen" he grinned before putting the car in drive and zooming off down the deserted strip of road.

* * *

I have seriously had Hotel California on repeat for the last half hour and its making me want to drive through the desert now haha.

Whats the verdict? Should i continue? I think i like the mystery of it at the minute and c'mon who wouldn' get in the car with Edward.

Please let me know what ya'll think i appreciate everything you say.

I feed on reviews, and im rather hungry haha.

Untill next time

x


	2. Commin' Home

Hey All,

Well first off, wow! i seriously didnt expect to get so much praise for the first chapter so thank you very very much.

Second off, thank you for all your reviews for **The Bet** also. I'm so happy it ended where it did, and i am starting work on the sequal soon, and just because some people asked, its going to be set when they are arriving at college so say a few months forward.

Anywhoo onto this story, I'm sorry for the late update but i been busy with job interviews this week.

I dont own Twilight or any of the charaters, nor do i own Commin' Home by Dallas Green...i wish i did though!

* * *

_I've seen palaces in London; I've seen a castle in Wales  
But I'd rather wake up beside you and breathe that ol familiar smell  
I never thought you could leave me, I figured I was the one  
But I understand your sadness, so I guess I should just hold my tongue_

_But I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_I know we're takin' chances, you told me life was a risk  
But I have just one last question,  
Will it be my heart or will it be his?_

Dallas Green - Commin' Home

Bella

Sitting next to this completely gorgeous man I couldn't help but wonder how the hell my day took a turn into this situation. I'll admit first hand, _as a red blooded woman and all,_ it was stupidly difficult to keep my eyes away from him. He was just McDreamy in every sense of the word. Everything he did was relaxed and gentle. He was like a walking GQ model; we don't make those in Phoenix.

"So what you doing out in the middle of nowhere" he asked taking his eyes off the road to give me a small smile

"I'm going home I told you" I shrugged

"Where exactly is home?" he asked again

"No friggin clue" I mumbled

"So you don't know were your going, that's helpful" he laughed

"What are you doing out here, in the middle of nowhere, just looking for young girls to pick up and attempt to seduce" I said bitterly

"You caught me" he laughed as I looked at him wide eyed "I kid I kid, I'm on a road trip with my family, we're working our way across the country, apparently Vegas is the next stop" he said putting a pair of black sunglasses on

"With your family?" I questioned "Well unless their invisible, I'm doubting you have any family with you here" I smirked

"Are you always this sarcastic because seriously I'm gonna have to up my game if your gonna be like this the whole way"

"I'm just asking" I said holding my hands up

"They left before me today, I just know where they are going next so I'm gonna meet them there, I enjoy the travelling on my own, I like the quiet" he mused

"Well I'll keep my mouth shut then shall I" I spat

"Hey I didn't mean it like that, I'm glad for the company now, I just mean what with the large group of us that their was its kinda nice when its a little quieter, because I know for a fact I would have my sister screaming about fashion the whole way and my brother singing along to the radio, and it wouldn't be any of the good music either, trust me" he said whispering the last part and I laughed a little

"She laughed, she isn't made of ice" he said rejoicing

"Don't get used to it, I don't do it often" I said smirking

"Ill keep that in mind, so I have a game to play" he said gently as I rolled my eyes "And considering your in my car and I'm helping you, you have to play" he said not taking his eyes off the road

"Fine let me out" I said simply

"Uh don't think your getting away from me that easily" he said winking and I could feel the blush working its way onto my face

"Fine what are we playing" I said relenting

"Just a question and answer game, I ask you tell then you ask and I tell. I would like to know the foxy lady sitting in my car with me and who she is" I laughed and turned my body slightly to face him

"Fine shoot" I replied

"Okay, where are you going" he asked simply. Damn I knew that would be the first one

"Honestly I have no idea, I was going to keep driving and see where I ended up. But that kinda ended, so I will probably just get a train or something to Forks now" I sighed

"Forks is where?" he asked

"No mister its my turn" I laughed

"Fine shoot" he said mimicking me

"Okay um, where are you from?" I mumbled

"Oooh toughie" he laughed "I'm from Chicago"

"Forks is in Washington" I added

"I wasn't going to ask that" he whined

"I know but I figured you could have a freebee" I smiled

"Why are you having problems moving about, what did you do?" he asked looking at my waist briefly

" I fell down some stairs and cracked three ribs" I said quietly holding my stomach

"Liar" he said softly

"Okay why are you driving alone really? No bullshit lies about liking to drive alone because if you were you wouldn't have stopped for me "I shouted as I saw his fingers grip the steering wheel tighter

"You don't know any fucking thing about me so just forget it" he muttered

"I thought that was the point of your stupid game" I said folding my arms

"Just forget it okay" he said as we fell into an awkward silence

I sat twiddling my fucking thumbs for the next two hours whilst he gave me some male silent treatment which involved singing at the top of his lungs to any crappy song that came on his iPod and ignoring me in any way possible. I'm pretty sure he even shifted closer to the window and away from me, so yeah as car rides with stranger go I'm sure that was shaping up to be one of the best!

_God I'm so damn sarcastic, I should really stop_

Besides the fact that I knew fuck all about this guy there was something that was drawing me to him, like I had to be near him, side from he obvious fact that he was abit of a hottie with the most amazing eyes, its was the eyes that I couldn't get over. It was like there was something hiding behind them. Something that looked like doubt or confusion, he looked exactly like me, lost, and I wanted to find out what it was that made him that way, God knows why but I felt like I could help.  
So after yet another hour of playing back and forth silent times I decided to be the bigger person and try to play nice especially since he was giving me a ride and all, still that didn't mean I couldn't use my girlish charms to my advantage

"Pull over" I said as moodily as I could

"What why?" he asked quickly, but did as I asked

"Because I'm sick of this, look your a great guy really but I cant handle all the silent treatment going on, thank you for the ride really but I'm sure I can walk from now" I said getting out the car but he grabbed my arm, I couldn't help but notice the surge of something very much like electricity rip through my body when he touched me. Wonder if he felt it too.

"Your not walking out in the middle of nowhere on your own" he sighed tightening his grip

"Well you made it clear that you don't want me around so its not a problem, hopefully their will be some kind of a motel or something up the road and ill stay there. Not a problem" I mumbled meekly

"No" he said sharply "Look I'm sorry I'm being somewhat of a bastard. It's been a while since I had any driving companionship and I'm abit out of touch" he smiled weakly

"Ill be fine honestly, if I see any scary monsters or weird inbred hillbillies living up in the hills ill gather up all my strength and say what would Buffy do" he laughed gently

"Look no more 20 questions...well maybe some but none that end with us going at each others throats" he said almost pleadingly as I hovered between the car and the road "Please...I...I like the company" he added quietly looking down

_Well when you say it like that_

Rolling my eyes over dramatically I sighed and sat back in the passenger seat, god I should win an Oscar for that portrayal, _And the winner for most overdramatic passenger making the driver feel guilty goes to...._

"So fox, you want to go to Washington huh?" he asked quietly

"I'm not sure yet, my dad lives there but I'm not sure if that's where I'm going" I added honestly

"Wanna tag along with me" he asked as I looked at him with wide eyes.

I have only known to the guy for about 4 hours and he is asking for me to join him on a road trip already but something inside me was telling me to go for it. Maybe this was the adventure I was looking for. Hell if it ended miserably I could always go to Forks and live out the rest of my life bored to tears in a small town. But for now I could act my age and go crazy, I had the rest of my life to be responsible.

"Why? You don't know anything about me" I replied

"That's not true, I know you're sarcastic, stubborn, and protective of your secrets. You pick at your nails when your nervous or agitated and your good company" he shrugged

"You're very perceptive pretty eyes" I mumbled "Too perceptive" I added quietly

"I Didn't mean to offend or anything, if you don't wanna its fine I mean I-"

"I'm in" I smiled cutting him off

"Huh?" he said looking at me before quickly focusing back on the road

"I said I'd like to tag along with you if that's okay, I know we don't know anything about each other, but I would like to get to know you better and have a nice time. I promise if you get sick of me, which you probably will by the way" I said as he laughed at me "Ill be away from you and off on my own, I promise"

"Okay deal" he said smirking.

We carried on driving a little further until we came across yet another small diner, I swear they must grow them out here or something. He stopped the car outside and we both got out quietly walking inside and sat down in a corner booth. We both ordered drinks and food and sat in a somewhat comfortable silence until it arrived.

"So tell me something about yourself that wont cause you to rant at me" he said flashing me a crooked grin

"Well I'm 22, I have a degree in English, I left home because of a slight argument with the mother and now I'm on a road trip with a boy with pretty eyes" I smiled taking a sip of my coffee "You go"

"Okay well I'm 24, from Cali obviously, I have a sister and a brother, I have a degree in music tech and that's pretty much it" he shrugged

"Girlfriend?" I offered casually, hoping that he would say single. Hell who am I kidding, a guy this hot is obviously in relations

"Um no, no girlfriend" he said quietly looking away. _So there is a God. _He looked like he wanted to say more but something held him back. I didn't want to push him any further after what had happened earlier but made a mental note to try and find out what the hell was going on as soon as possible.

"Boyfriend?" I smirked trying to take to conversation back to a light-hearted place

"Do I really come across as gay to you? Really? Because I'm gonna have to think some things through if that's the case" he laughed blushing slightly

"I promise you, you don't look gay" I giggled quietly

"Alright so its doubtful that were going to make it much further today so there's a little town about an hour away, we can stay there the night if you like and then we can make a move tomorrow?" he said scrolling through his phone

"You're looking at maps on there aren't you?" I laughed

"Yeah why?" he said smiling through his obvious confusion

"Nothing, its just very technological. Some of us are old school and use regular maps" I nodded

"Nothing wrong with being old school Bella" That was the first time he said my name, and it made my heart beat just that little bit faster. It made me want to hear him saying it in so many other varied tones. I wanted to hear him laughing my name, whispering it..._Moaning it....._

"So what do you say?" We stay somewhere tonight and then set off first thing?" he said pulling me from my sordid thoughts

"Yeah that's fine" I said blushing once more

Why did this guy have the ability to turn me into a mess of girlish goo. I don't do this; I don't get hung up on pretty boys. Sure I been with guys before but they were never the one, the one guy that wouldn't be just a lover but a best friend too, someone who I could tell everything to and enjoy their company even if we weren't being intimate. I looked up at him from under my lashes and saw him staring intently at something on his phone. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth and he looked deep in concentration, could he be that guy?

Regardless of my gooey feelings for him, I knew he needed someone to be there for him, I could tell from the way he acted. He might be perceptive of me but I could him too. He was always trying to do something to keep his attention so he didn't have to stop. He got agitated very easily and went quiet when I mentioned girlfriend.

We paid for our food and drinks and left the diner, once we were settled back in the car he put his iPod back on and skipped through a few tracks until he came to what he said was one of his favourite songs and he said it was fitting for my mood. I listened to the haunting acoustic and gentle singing and I immediately felt like I was going to cry, the words were beautiful but the message was so sad.

"What is this" I said quietly

"Its called coming home by Dallas Green" he told me "its one of my favourite songs, very chilled out" he added

"It's really nice, sad though" I said thoughtfully

"Yeah I guess it is. But you can really understand the pain in the words and his voice. It just makes it seem more real"

"Yeah I guess so" I nodded

"Its one of only a few songs that I know where I understand the feeling of the song or the story of it just by listening to the guitar. I wouldn't have to listen to any words to know how painful and lost it is. The guitar speaks or the whole song" he replied. The way he spoke about music was so passionate; he seemed totally at ease talking about the melody and the story behind it.

"You're right, I totally agree" I mumbled

"But it is very sad, so" he started before fiddling with his iPod and switching some Alexisonefire on.

"Here you get Dallas Green screaming, much more driving friendly" he laughed

"Oh definatly, I don't feel like were going to go off and kill ourselves now" we listened to the album in its entirety and it got me back into my sarcastic nature perfectly.

We pulled off the main highway and down a long strip of road, after a while we came to a small town with a few shops, a motel and a few restaurants. Pulling up at the motel we both stepped out of the car and started walking through to the reception.

"Hello Radiator Springs" I muttered looking round at the small town

The woman sitting behind the counter must have been at least 60 trying to be 25, her peroxide hair was up in a messy ponytail, and I'm assuming she thought it looked cool. She wore thick black rimmed glasses and had way to much lipstick on, of which the majority was now on her teeth. She wore a tight fitted back boob tube which left little to the imagination and white pedal pushers

"Honeymoon suite" she said looking at myself and then Edward, Edward a little longer then I would have liked

"Oh no were...were not..Really" Edward began stuttering

"Two separate rooms please, were fighting" I said cocking my head to the side as she glanced between us again

"Uh huh, you're next to each other then, adjoining rooms. If you decide to make up" she muttered grabbing two keys. We quickly paid and she directed us to out rooms for the night

"She was looking at you like you were something to eat boy" I said stifling a laugh once she was out of earshot

"I'll take inbred hillbillies any day over that" he laughed "Oh and were fighting?" he said raising an eyebrow

"What, its stopped her mentally undressing you when she knew you were taken, and allowed her to shoot glares my way" I shrugged, as he laughed at me again. "Although I think you might feature in some hardcore fantasies of hers tonight" I giggled as he grimaced. _Not just her fantasies either..._

We walked up to my door and I hovered outside it slightly as he watched me curiously

"Well I guess this is me, ill see you in the morning okay?" I offered

"Yah bright and early if were going to make it to Vegas" he said offering up a small smile

"Kay, well goodnight" I smiled slightly opening my door, he watched me walk in and close the door before moving off to his room next door.

Sighing I threw all my stuff on the floor and rifled through my bag looking for my charger, in all honesty I hadn't even looked at my phone since I got in the car wit him, yet I want surprised to see that I had several missed calls off both my mom and dad. After calling my dad and telling him I was gonna go chill with some friends for a little while and txt my mom that I was safe, I still couldn't bring myself to talk to her yet, I sorted some clean clothes out and took a quick shower.

I was just drying myself when there was a knock t my door, pulling on a pair of shorts and a boy beater I answered the door to see pretty eyes standing there looking kinda sheepish

"Hey, you okay" I asked

"Yeah, so I figured that since it was kinda early, and I dunno about you but I'm not rally tired, I wondered if you might wanna go grab some food or a drink or something?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Wow was he asking me out  
_  
No you idiot he just wants some company...but hey guess I can dream_

I shook my head quickly and smiled at him gently

"Yeah sure just let me get changed and dry my hair, give me 20 minutes and I'm all yours...I mean I'm all ready to go for a drink or something" I stuttered. He laughed slightly and smiled that crooked smile I had witnessed in the car

"Okay ill pick you up in 20" he said running his fingers through his messy hair before waving slightly and walking back to his room

Well this night is certainly going to be more interesting that I first thought...

* * *

I think i like it when Edward and Bella are abit fiesty with each other, makes them seem more passionate

Anywhoo R+R please?  
Ill give you all a free ride with Edward..._In his car you dirty minded readers hehe  
_

I promise it wont take me as long to update next time, but lots of reviews might make it even faster

Until next time

x


	3. Young and Irresponsible

Wow the reviews for the last chapter were immense, thank you so much, your all amazing!

I'm sorry for the delay in my posting, lost of stuff going on this week.

Anywhoo here is the next chapter, and for everyone that keeps asking, yes there will be lemons in the story but not just yet. They have only know each other a few hours, i don't think they would be having sexy times just yet!

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella

I don't know why but for some reason I was become more and more excited as the seconds passed and more and more annoyed at myself, _Give me 20 minutes and I'm all yours_...Gah how stupid can I be. I mentally slapped myself and went about drying my hair, it took me long enough. I suddenly felt those familiar twists in my stomach as I contemplated what to wear in my very tiny selection that I had in my bag. I settled on a light denim skirt which was crumpled up into a ball at the bottom of my bag and a black boy beater, simple, yet fun. To be honest he could have worn a black bag and I would have found him attractive so it didn't matter what I wore when I was next to him, from what I saw today he looked like on of those really annoying guys that could just wear jeans and a shirt and look a million times better then me.

My hair which I had dried upside down was now huge and wavy but in a kinda cute way. I gently checked over my stomach in the mirror, the bruise was no longer a big black blob but more of a faded dark purple, at least it wasn't as bad as before.

_"You need to be more careful when you're going down the stairs Bella" he had whispered, causing a chill to run down my spine. "We don't want it to become a regular occurrence do we"_

_I looked away refusing to look in the direction of either of them, his arm was wrapped tightly around her wait and he was kissing her hair gently. It made me sick to know what type of guy he really was_

_"Honey the doctors want to keep you in overnight just to make sure there's no more damage okay?" she said kissing my forehead gently, I looked up at her with pleading eyes almost trying to push my screaming thoughts into her head, but she just turned around at smiled at him before waving an walking out the horrible sterile room she left me in and back to her perfect love bubble....._

Shaking my head trying to push those harsh thoughts away I sighed, grabbing one of my bandages from the top of my bag I wrapped it round my bruised stomach before gently putting my beater over my head and working my way into my skirt. I rummaged round in my bag looking for my pills and popped on in my mouth swallowing it without the help of water. I put my black chucks back on and quickly applied a little eyeliner and blush, not that I would need it at all, still. I put my room key in my bag and checked my watch, 5 minutes till he came back round, I sat on the edge of my bed looking idly round the room swinging my legs over the edge, an annoying habit I picked up when I was bored or impatient. _. I wonder what he's doing in there..._

Smirking to myself I crawled up the bed and towards the wall, pressing my ear intently to it I tried to hear what he was doing. Really I should get a glass or something, try and be like a proper stealthy secret agent. Nothing, I let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the adjoining door to his room, I quietly crept over to it, fuck knows why it's not like he was doing the same as me...or maybe he was....

Shaking off this theory I knelt down and put my eye up to the key hole looking through, nothing, just a small glimpse of a chair with his bag on and a TV by the wall. I was about to move away and grow the fuck up when I heard shuffling, my eye automatically went back to the key hole and that's when I saw him walking passed attempting to pull his shirt over his head, and my god. I know I called him McDreamy before but this was McDreamy with hot fudge sauce on top! His body wasn't overly muscled, he was thin yet defined, I could make out all the contours of his body and my breathing quickened when I saw his fucking gorgeous hip bones. I don't know why but I've always had a thing for boy's hip bones, there just sexy as hell. I couldn't tear my eye away and then those fucking knots came back, and just like that he was gone. I tried to shift my body around to find out where he went but it then dawned on me he's coming to my fucking room. I heard his door click and tired desperately to lift myself up without causing myself even more injury and make a run for the door. I opened it just as his arm was lifted to knock

"Hey" he said half smiling, the hand he was using to knock he casually moved to his neck. Trying to look like he meant to do that

"Hiya" I said breathlessly

"You alright, you look kinda outta breath, you weren't rushing or anything were you?" he said, his brow knitting in confusion

"No I just got the wind knocked out of me a little" I replied as he looked at me even more confused now "Oh I fell off the bed a little bit ago, it left me abit breathless" I muttered shaking my head

_Yeah and it has nothing to do with the gorgeous body your hiding under that shirt_

"Oh, well are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself even more did you?" he said looking at me with concern in his eyes, I don't know why but it made my heart beat just that little bit faster when he did

"Its okay, its to be expected with me, really" I nodded in reassurance "So how bout that drink?" I said changing the subject.

He nodded at me gently and led me away from my room and towards the small town. We walked up to a small bar & grill with benches outside. It was a nice warm night so we sat at the bench and attempted top strike up another conversation.

"Hey kids what can I get ya?" the waitress said walking up to our table with a pen and small pad

"Um I dunno, you just want to order drinks first and we can have a look at food in a bit?" he asked skimming over the menu

"Yeah that's fine" I shrugged

"Ill just have a beer" Edward said smiling softly at the waitress

"And you honey" she said looking at me with less enthusiasm

"Corona please, no glass" I smirked at her. She sent me a hard smile and walked away to get our drinks

"Corona? You don't go for the girlie drinks then?" he said laughing at me

"Please I'm a hardcore kid me" I smiled "By the way, if this is what its like travelling with you I'm gonna stop here, I fear if I go any further I'm gonna be lynched by a bunch of dazzled women"

"What the hell are you talking about you strange girl" he said staring at me wide eyed

"All the women we come across who are so obviously infatuated by you are looking at me with daggers" I laughed

"Guess I didn't even notice" he shrugged

"Why?" I asked cocking my head to the side

"I dunno I don't seem to notice that much really, just doesn't seem to faze me kinda" he said shrugging again.

Okay so he's not interested in women taking an interest in him, which again is making me think bad break up or something, still I couldn't help the little twist in my stomach knowing that he obviously didn't see me that way either. Maybe its a good thing, that way it wont have the possibility of messing up the road trip situation.

"Here's your drinks kids, you ready to order now?" the waitress said slamming my drink on the table and pulling me out of my thoughts

"Ill just have the barbeque ribs and the fries please" Edward said glancing over the menu

"Um yeah ill have the same too please" I mumbled quietly before taking a large sip of my drink. Hell if I wasn't going to be seducing him tonight, onto plan b. Get Fucked.

"So Vegas, Planning on betting big?" I enquired

"Not really" he said laughing "My brother has this crazy notion that he will get married there" he said running his hand through his hair gently

"Married, wow when you said brother I thought you meant younger" I said honestly as he laughed again, my god I could hear him laugh all day "You kinda made him out to be a little...Immature" I said hesitating slightly

"Oh he's totally immature" he said smiling softly before laughing to himself, almost as if he were remembering a fun time with his brother

"Well tell me about your family then" I asked gently, not wanting to push him too much

"Well my brother is crazy, funny, completely immature" he said looking at me laughing "but protective. He's pretty much like my best friend and brother rolled into one. I really could see him getting married, not too sure what his girlfriend would say about getting married in a Vegas chapel, she's a little too high maintenance for that" he shrugged

"How olds your brother?"

"He's 25, acts like a five year old though"

"I'm sure you enjoy his childishness sometimes" I pressed

"Hmm suppose" he said tracing the rim of his glass with his finger

"What about your sister?" I asked after a few minutes

"What about her?" he replied

"Older, younger, pain in the ass?" I laughed

"Older" he grumbled

"Ahh so that makes you the baby does it?" I giggled

"Only by like 5 minutes" he added playfully

"You're a twin?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, you sound shocked?" he smiled

"No just haven't met many twins in my life really, it must be nice having siblings like that" I sighed

"You an only child then" he asked as the waitress brought out food out

"Yeah pretty much, I mean I had a cousin who was kinda like a sister to me but then she got a boyfriend, got pregnant and we sort of drifted, excuse me miss can I have some more napkins please" I asked the waitress smiling in the most cheesy way possible. She nodded sullenly to me before walking off to get me some "Not good eating ribs I tend to get sauce everywhere" I laughed as he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling self conscious

"Sorry just never known someone to change a conversation so quickly and smoothly" he laughed

"Sorry I have a habit of going off on a tangent sometimes" I said blushing

"No, don't be sorry I like it, you would get on excellently with my sister" he nodded

"What's your sister like then?" I asked moving my food around my plate

"she's kinds like me, only stupidly tiny but very loud. You would be surprised that someone so tiny could be so annoying" he laughed

"She sounds great" I said truthfully

"She'd be horrified that you only have one bag of clothes. She seriously bought three suitcases with her on this trip and that was just for her clothes" he added as I laughed "And you wonder why I travel alone" I said overdramatically

"I wasn't thinking clothes wise when I left my house" I reminded him

"Oh she wont care, I guarantee one of the first things she will say to you is lets go shopping" he said taking on a high pitched girlish voice at the end

"Well I'm glad you told me now, I have a day to come up with excuses" I said wiping my forehead in fake relief

"No, honestly there great, plus there with their partners so its like one big family outing" he said, his tone changing slightly

"You not to keen on being third wheel?" I asked softly

"Something like that, but I have company now so its all good" he said smiling again, although it didn't quite reach his eyes

"So, do I get to meet the family" I joked

"Yeah we'll meet up with them tomorrow, you might even be attending a wedding" he shrugged

"Gosh I haven't been to a wedding in years" I mused taking a bite of one of my ribs before taking a long sip of my drink "I feel like I should buy a present or at least wear something presentable"

"Trust me, I don't think people will care if your wearing jeans and a t shirt, that's all ill be wearing if they end up doing it. Besides Elvis will end up marrying them so we'll all look underdressed in comparison to Elvis" he smiled

"I feel so un lady like right now" I said changing the subject "eating barbeque ribs and chugging down corona" I laughed between bites "But I love it" I added smirking at him

"Why do you love your un ladylike behaviour" he asked eating with as much vigour as me

"Because being ladylike, its no fun, I wanna have a little fun whilst I'm young and if it means being debauched and crazy as possible then so be it" I smiled

"I think that deserves a toast" he smirked holding up his glass as I raised my bottle

"To being young and irresponsible" I nodded clinking my bottle

We finished our food in silence, but it was a nice silence. Y'know the kind where you're not desperate to try and fill the void, you're just happy to let it be. We had a few more drinks as we sat their and I think we only realised it was time to go when the waitress was hovering around out table looking t us with a steady glare. We giggled as he put his arm round me and I waved at her before we both wandered off. For some reason aswell I felt like his arm fit perfectly round me, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

_But! Note to self...never come back to this town through fear of lynching _

I looked at my watch seeing it was just past 12, really we should have been going back to our rooms to get some sleep for the long journey tomorrow...well today now, but I didn't want to go, my head was happily buzzing and I was loosened up, I was having too much fun in his presence. We ended up sitting on the hood of his car eating gummy sugary sweets I bought earlier that day from the gas station playing a delightful game of who would you do.

"Okay Megan fox when she's 70 or Angelina Jolie only 20 stone heavier " I giggled

"Is everything about Angelina the same as she is now except for that one thing?" he asked

"Yes" I nodded

"Then I would do Angelina" he smirked "As long as she's still got those killer lips I got no problems" he sais winking seductively.

"You're a sick man" I said trying to keep my voice calm before laughing

"I feel like I jumped out of an episode of family guy" he sighed between laughs "I guess we should get to bed soon" he added before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

So the boy smokes, didn't expect that one really, he seems to clean cut to be a smoker, although I'm not really sure where I get that from either, carnivorous, alcohol drinking, cursing...._yeah he's a fucking angel_.

"This doesn't bother you does it?" he asked, clearly worried as he pulled a lighter to the cigarette hanging between those lips

"No not at all, I just didn't expect it" I shrugged, mesmerized by the simple act of him smoking. Suddenly I felt overly jealous of that stupid white little stick

"You're not that only one that can be debauched and irresponsible" he smirked, as I felt myself blush again. Well two can play at the game, he may not be interested but that sure as hell don't mean I'm not gonna have fun here.

"You smoke?" he asked holding out the pack to me. I pushed the pack aside and slowly scooted closer to him, I gently took the cigarette hanging from his mouth and brought it to my own lips taking a long slow drag before exhaling the smoke up towards the starry night sky. I licked my lips slowly before giving him back the cigarette. Throughout the whole process he never took his eyes of the cigarette, which i'm guessing means he lwas straing at my lips maybe, I could see him swallow quickly as he watch me

"No" I smirked before hopping off the bonnet

"Ill see you in the morning pretty eyes, bright and early at 9am" I said walking away and waving behind me.

I didn't want to turn around and see what my little stunt had done to him, I wanted to be strong and leave him amazed but as I got to the door or my room my curiosity got the better of me and I had to turn around to see what I had left behind. I opened my door and turned around as I crossed the threshold. He was still sitting there on the bonnet of his car, cigarette hanging limply in between his lips, I waved softly leaning on the door frame and he suddenly smirked at me, a different smirk, almost seductive.

"Night fox" he shouted softly as I closed my door

I think I stood, back to the door for a good 5 minutes before I heard shuffling outside and knew that he was going into his room, I looked at the adjoining door and smirked as I remembered what I saw earlier and yawned as the tiredness began to overtake me. I kicked off my chucks and pushed my skirt down, before putting on a pair of shorts. I walked into the bathroom talking my toothbrush and toothpaste. I washed off my makeup, brushed my teeth and crawled into the huge bed just for me

_Too big for just me_, I thought sighing. Today really had been one of the strangest days ever, things had gone from awful to amazing in less then a few hours. I really liked Edward, he had some fire in him, I liked the fact that I could fight with him and have a passionate conversation. I could barely remember the last time someone had affected me that way.  
I lifted my hand up to the wall behind me and gently let my fingers trace the wall knowing this he would be exactly where my fingers were tracing, before I let sleep finally overtake me.

* * *

And there ya go!

A little insight into Bella's past at the beginning, which i promise will be explained in full as we go on. But there getting on better at least ahaha!

Okay so on Tuesday i'm going to Download music festival and will be camping there for 5 days so i wont be updating for a while, so lots of reviews before i go will make me have an uberly amazing time whislt im there.

I may even post a little teaser of the next chapter before i go if i get lots of love!

Reviews get the cigarette hanging from Edwards pretty lips.

xxx


	4. Closer

**I'm Back!**

**First off i'm so so sorry for the total lateness in the posting of this chapter, Download was bloody fantastic. Faith No More are the most amazing band live and Slipknot were awesome too. Lots of camping fun and staying up untill stupid o'clock! Also the other reason for my late posting is that i finally passed my driving test so go me!**

**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews for the last chapter you're all amazing. I hope you all like this chapter its taken alot to get it out**

* * *

_Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(The way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay_

The way you like it - Adema

* * *

Bella

"Bella" I heard softly coming from behind the door. Grumbling I rolled over and the sunlight hit my face through the cheap curtains

"Bella, you awake?" I heard again before a light tapping. I exhaled loudly into my pillow and pulled myself up off the bed slowly walking over to the door sleepily and pulling it open, squinting slightly as the light hit my eyes

"Bella you okay?" I heard again. I focused my eyes on the boy in front of me, hands stuffed in the pockets of his black cut offs and a slight smile playing on his lips as he looked me up and down. It was only then that I realised I was standing here in nothing but a small vest top and tight fitting boy shorts. _Shit!_

_"_Shit, i...i mean hi, morning" I smiled trying to casually angle myself behind the door. He smiled gently at me and rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Just wanted to make sure you were up and ready, guess I got half right" he laughed

"What time is it?" I asked quickly grabbing his wrist looking at his watch, 9:30.

"Oh gosh Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to oversleep I just didn't have the best night before and the bed was too tempting" I said laughing nervously

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal really, I was just a little worried so just wanted to check on you" he shrugged

"I'm really sorry, just give me a few minutes and ill be done I promise" I smiled shutting the door

"Stupid, god damn oversleeping" I muttered to myself as I ran round my room picking up everything that I could find and shoving it haphazardly into my bag.

I pulled my denim shorts on quickly and pulled my vintage Faith no More shirt over my head, I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and stumbled into the bathroom, still in a slight sleepy daze. I stood at the mirror looking at myself, I looked flushed and over excited but for some reason every time I thought about Edward I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my face. I splashed some cold water on my face in an attempt to wake me up and calm me down at the same time. I quickly brushed my teeth at the same time as I pushed all my little things into my bag and put my black sandals on. Running back into the bathroom to rinse out my mouth I took another long look at myself and let out another sigh, I was never going to be anything special. Underneath my somewhat ballsy attitude sometimes I was quite shy, I just had a tendency to cover it up with sarcasm. I put my toothbrush away and grabbed my bags; I put my sunglasses on and quickly looked over the room once making sure I hadn't left anything. Once I was satisfied with it I picked up the room key and walked out the door.

Edward was waiting on the hood of his car; sunglasses on bottle of water in had looking amazing as ever. I quickly went and checked out, ignoring the woman on the counter looking me over in annoyance yet again.

"We hope you had an enjoyable stay" she said giving me a thin smile

"Oh I did thank you so much, and those adjoining rooms were fantastic, lets just say between you and me, we did make up" I smirked adding a wink for effect

"Well that's just fantastic sweetie" she said through gritted teeth. I smiled at her before walking away with a bounce in my step towards Edward

"You're looking sprightly this morning" he laughed handing me a bottle of water

"We cant come back here ever" I smiled

"And why would that me?" he asked before taking a sip

"Well I don't think that people, well women here favour me very much and after what I just insinuated to the woman behind the counter there I don't think she likes me" I said shrugging shyly

"What did you say?" he asked curiously

"Nothing really just thanked her for the adjoining rooms" I smiled as he laughed with me "So I'm guessing if we want to get to Vegas we need to go now as were already late aren't we"

"I guess so" he shrugged sliding off the hood and to the drivers side, I slid in the passenger side and threw my bags on the back seat

"Ready to go boy?" I asked as we got settled

"Absolutely" he said as he started the car "I didn't know if you were hungry or anything so if you want to stop somewhere we can?" he offered

"I'm alright for the minute, my tummy is'nt growling at me to be fed just yet" I sighed

After that we fell into a somewhat comfortable silence listening to his music and watching the scenery pass by, occasionally we would talk about something totally random but for the most part we were just happy in each others company and the funny thing was I couldn't even remember the last time I had been this comfortable with someone, whether I had just met them or not.

I found my mind wandering back to my mother and what she would be doing right now, was she worried about me? was he looking after her, in spite of everything that had happened recently I couldn't help but wonder how she was and what she was doing. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her I was okay and that I was for the moment happy, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I still couldn't get over the fact that she had chosen him over me. I hugged myself gently trying to shake these feelings away and quickly wiped away the moisture that was forming in the corner of my eye

"Hey you alright over there?" he asked

"Yeah, just thinking about things" I muttered

"You want to tell? I'm a pretty good listener?" he said soothingly and for some reason he made me want to tell him things, not everything of course but I felt like I could be myself

"I just parted on bad terms with my mom, and now I keep thinking about it and over analysing" I admitted

"Why did you part on bad terms if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lets just say I didn't get on with her new husband too well" I said laughing bitterly,

"Oh right" he said barely above a whisper and for some reason after that we went into an uncomfortable silence

"So what did you want to be when you were 10?" He asked suddenly after about 15 minutes of silence

"I'm sorry" I said laughing slightly

"Oh c'mon I know you want out of the awkwardness just as much as I do so c'mon tell me" he laughed

"I don't wanna, you're gonna laugh at me" I said folding my arms across my chest again

"Please, I'm sure mine is just an embarrassing as yours if not more so" he said encouragingly

"Fine, I wanted to be Buffy, happy now" I said as I felt the blush rise to my cheeks

"You wanted to be a vampire slayer," he said laughing

"Its not funny, don't laugh at me" I muttered pouting slightly

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you really" I said trying to stop himself "I'm just admiring the irony"

"why what irony?" I pressed

"I wanted to be a vampire, was rather fascinated with the lost boys, I wanted to be David" he nodded turning to give me his beautiful smile once more.

"Well he was so much cooler than Michael" I agreed

"Where have you been hiding all my life" he smiled and just then my tummy went all funny again

"Okay I got one, where will you be in 10 years time, name age and occupation" I added

"Okay Hi I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 34..Shit 34" he said trailing off "Anyways I'm 34 and I'm a big music producer for many many famous bands" he said proudly

"Okay hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm 32 and I Work for AP writing reviews and interviewing the famous bands whose albums you produce" I giggled

"Well it's nice to know ill know you in 10 years time in one way or another" He said quietly

_Yeah goddamn butterfly's again_

"Okay I got one, its abit racy though" he smirked

"I can handle it boy" I nodded taking a sip of my water

"Okay what's your favourite sex song" he said simply and I nearly choked on my water

"What?" I asked probably way to overdramatically but he caught me off guard

"I thought you could handle it" he added smiling at the road

"Oh I can handle it, but I want to hear yours first" I said facing him

"Closer by Nine Inch Nails" he replied simply

"Oh such the obvious boy choice" I said Laughing

"Hey its a hot song" he protested

"Yeah its a hot song but its too in your face, the lyrics and the beat. The beat is sexy as hell but its just screaming sex song and that's why its trying too hard" I shrugged

"Wow you really over analyse your sex music" he said almost shocked

"I wouldn't say that, I never had sex to that song" I said biting my lip. He looked over at me and swallowed quickly before turning back to the road

"So c'mon then tell me yours" he pressed

"You probably wont know it" I replied

"It doesn't matter, I told now you tell"

"Okay it's a song called is this real. I heard it in a film and it just sounds so sexy and a turn on" I shrugged

"What film?" he asked

"I'm not telling" I said bobbing my tongue out "But it's on my iPod so I dare you to find it sometime" I laughed.

We stopped at a small diner about a half hour later and proceeded to step into the grease filled room. We sat at a booth and began working out way back into the routine we had acquired over the past 24 hours, we would both order coffee, I would order pancakes, him waffles and we would sit and eat. After he had finished he got his phone out and began tapping on the screen

"So what's the plan now then?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee

"well were not far now, so I text Alice telling her I'm on my way and she is going to let me know where they are staying so we can meet them" he replied putting his phone away

"Do they know I'm coming with you?" I asked, shyness suddenly filling my voice

"Not yet, I thought it might be a nice surprise" he said reassuringly. Only it didn't reassure me, it made me even more nervous, I was about to go meet people who had no idea I existed and no idea why I was with Edward. I knew all my problems were going to be brought up again and it made me even more worried.

"Don't worry there going to be fine with you. Anything your not comfortable with you don't have to say" he said extending his arm across the table to take my hand softly.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate everything" I replied softly watching his hand in mine.

"So we should probably get going" he said quickly pulling his hand away.

"Yea I guess so" I mumbled standing up and throwing a few dollars onto the table.

I stepped back out into the heat and placed my sunglasses on again, I was just about to get back into the car when I felt his hand grab mine

"Look Bella I just wanted to tell you I'm really happy we ended up in this situation, I was slowly going crazy on my own and you made it more bearable so thank you, and when we get to Vegas I get that you might want to do your own thing but, don't. I'm having fun with you, if you want to stay with me and we can carry on driving with my family then that's great" he said gently stroking my knuckles with his thumb and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, he slowly started to lean in before moving behind me and opening the passenger door.

"Thank you" I said simply. I could have said a thousand things to describe what was going between us but no more words were needed. At this moment we needed each other.

Once we were both settled back into the car it was my turn to play dj as I plugged my iPod in and it automatically began playing the last thing I was listening to which happened to be slipknot.

"Wow wouldn't have taken you for someone who likes this?" he said tilting his head to the side

"I'm eclectic" I replied gently "You would be shocked to see what I have on my iPod" I shrugged just as the song changed to Easy

"Lionel Richie?" he said obviously trying to hold back a laugh

"Not Lionel Richie, Faith No More actually and don't knock the song. My ex used to say this was my song, that I was easy like a Sunday morning, joking obviously but it stuck" I said laughing as I remembered my time with Jake "Then whenever I heard this song it made me smile, like it was just me" I added smiling softly

"So your boyfriend was calling you easy?" he asked

"It wasn't like that" I said tapping his arm lightly, he still didn't look convinced "Okay fine, if I told you it was because we frequently had sex on a Sunday morning would you get it" I said biting my lip to stop myself from laughing

"Yeah" he stuttered slightly

"Well there you go then" I nodded

"And you ex..." he started silently asking me to continue. Rolling my eyes and sighing I turned to face him.

"His name was Jacob, He was a year younger than me but looked older, not that that's saying much, everyone looks older than me" I smiled slightly "We met in my second year of college, he had just started, I used to go into the library for hours on end just to read, not even for school really just to waste time and after a few weeks I started to notice him. I was getting so frustrated with him just hovering that one day I went up and asked him why he was stalking me" I paused and Edward laughed gently

"I bet he was terrified" he smirked as I looked a little surprised "Oh c'mon Bella I have know you for a whole of two days and I can vouch for the fact that your a little scary when your mad"

"He stuttered and mumbled about being too shy to say anything to me. He called me pretty and asked if he could buy me ice cream and we were pretty much inseparable after that, its weird its like I can always remember everything about me and Jake, we were so stupid when we were together but....." I shrugged trailing off

"Sounds perfect" Edward mused "So what went wrong"

"Guess some people have trust issues" I said quietly bringing the conversation to an end "Anyway what about you? Ex's, past relations?" I asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything?" I said trying to backspace

"No it's okay, just haven't spoken about my last relationship for a while" he said smiling tightly "My last relationship was with a girl named Kate. We were together for a few months but I really cared for her, we knew each other for a while before we got together. But then it just ended, stupid really. And that was it pretty much, that was a few months ago now" he shrugged

I knew for a fact he wasn't telling me the whole story but I guessed that we had both shared some of our histories with each other today and I would be waiting patiently until he was ready to tell me the rest of the story and what made him into the boy with me now. From the way he reacted I knew it was something to do with the relationship I just has to wait for the rest.

"Could you do me a favour please?" he asked pulling me out of my thoughts

"Anything" I said in a flash

"Would you mind driving for a while? Its just we're almost there now" he said as I looked out towards the horizon and saw grainy outline of a city "I need to phone my sister and find out where to meet her and everything" he said shrugging sheepishly

"Yeah no problem" I added as he got out the car and I slid across into the driver seat "I promise I wont crash" I laughed as he shut the passenger door

"You better not" he said pointing his finger

"Considering we toasted to out irresponsibility yesterday I don't think we have done much to validate it today" I said thinking out loud

"Oh Silly Bella were going to Vegas, I don't think were gonna have to wait very long to validate that toast" he laughed as I nodded in agreement.

I had been so preoccupied about meeting new people and wondering about their reaction I had totally missed the idea that I was going to Vegas, the last time I came here with my mom on a trip with her then boyfriend I was only 18 and had to spend the majority of the trip in the hotel room watching pay per view movies but this time I was actually old enough to drink, gamble and be and young and stupid as I wanted to be. This new idea lightened me up a little and I began getting overly excited for the night ahead, if I were to be spending it with Edward, who obviously wanted me about, it was going to be a good one.

I glanced over to him and he was muttering quietly into his phone, he took a pad and pen from the dashboard compartment and began scribbling down an address, as he stayed on the phone I carried on driving until the city was completely visible. Its funny I would have expected something a little more extravagant but it just looked like any other town to me, I guess Vegas in the day is a different experience to Vegas at night.

"Okay they are already there and there staying at Cesar's Palace so that's where we're headed" he told me

"Cesar's Palace, correct me if I'm wrong but don't these hotels get a little pricey" I said panicking at my small amount of money

"Don't worry Bella its not that much a night there, and if it is too much we'll find somewhere else to stay" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm not pulling you away from your family" I said turning to face him slightly

"It not up for discussion, its my choice and I choose to stay where you're staying" he said with finality. My only response was to huff moodily in acceptance whilst he sat back in his chair looking smug.

Once we were on the Vegas strip I began admiring all the pretty spectacular places and began calculating where I was going tonight

"We better be going out to sample Vegas life tonight" I said to him

"Oh definatly, we will go and see what Vegas has to offer later on" he smiled

I pulled up to Cesar's Palace and looked it over, it was amazing, hell if I ran out of money I didn't care, to be able to say I stayed a Cesar's palace would make it worth it.

"Wow" I muttered looking it over

"Yeah gets better every time I come here" he mused grabbing his back out of the car

"You've been here before" I said picking my jaw up off the floor

"Well yeah a few times, parents used to bring us here every year in the summer for a few weeks" he shrugged

"Wow so you must be pretty loaded" I said jokingly, but he just looked at me with a sombre expression and shrugged

"Not that much" he said grabbing my bag too and walking into the lobby. That thought stuck with me, he was a rich boy. The way he spoke about it though made it seem like he hated it, like his money had ruined his life in some way. I made a mental note to find out about that too. I quickly locked his car and wandered in to try and find him, although I didn't have to look far, he was at the front desk smiling at the girl behind the counter, I don't know why but for some reason I felt a bubble of jealousy in my stomach and I marched up and him and gently touched his hand

"Hey you forgot your keys" I said smiling softly

"Thanks, here I booked us in" he said handing me the room's key card as he started to walk towards the elevator. "Your room is opposite mine" he added

"But I didn't pay?" I replied

"I paid for it" he said sheepishly as I felt anger replace the jealousy I had before

"I'm not some charity case Edward" I shouted at him in the empty elevator

"Oh god Bella, I don't think that for one second, it just works out cheaper if you book two rooms together, I was trying to get money off for the two of us" he added running his hands through his hair in annoyance

"I'm sorry, I just don't want people thinking I'm a charity case" I muttered

"I wouldn't think that for one second Bella, trust me. You're becoming pretty damn important to me" he said resting his hand on the back of my neck, I let out a gentle sigh and leant back into his hand before the doors opened on our floor.

"So this is me and that's you" he said standing outside his door "I'll come back over in about 15 minutes and we can go meet my family okay?" he said quietly

"Yeah that's fine, ill see you in a little while" I replied as I swiped my key card and walked into my beautiful room. Right, so I'm in Vegas with a beautiful boy and I'm about to meet his family, his family who I'm certain will hate me.

At least I have a pretty room to wallow in,

_Great! I thought with grim sarcasm_

_

* * *

_

There you go! I do hope that was okay, it took me ages to get back into it properly.  
But i'm pretty happy with the result.

Reviewers get to listen to Closer with Edward hehe.

Oh and i promise the next chapter will be up soon, reviews will get it up faster. Next chapter we get to 'Meet the Family'

Untill next time

xxx


	5. One and the Same

Hey all,

I know i'm delayed in my posting again, very sorry about that. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews for he last chapter, i'm sorry if there were some typos and stuff the last chapter, i was trying to get it put up asap and it was like 12:30 am and i was extremely sleepy so i'm very sorry!

But heres the new chapter where we finally meet the family and i'm pretty sure this is my favourite chapter so far, its also the longest so that should give some indication of what it may be like.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight, Hollywood Undead own Bottle and a Gun *Sigh***

* * *

**Bella**

For some reason I felt like I had been warped back into a weird 50's sitcom where I was the new girlfriend and I would be meeting my boyfriend's family for the first time. His mother would me making something trivial like apple pie and his dad would be sitting reading the paper and smoking a pipe. I know its completely stupid to compare that to what was happening here but the nervousness of meeting the family was still there, so pulling myself away from the visions of me and Edward in some Pleasantville scenario I tried to calm myself down, reminding myself that we were just friends. Just friends who had been inseparable for the last two days, had shared intimate histories with each other and been holding hands slightly, hell he even kissed me on the cheek, even I know you don't do that if you're just friends.

Pulling myself away from my impending doom I tired to focus my thoughts on other things, like the fact that I am in Vegas and I'm in a fucking amazing room. The huge ceiling to floor windows had the perfect view of everything, and now I was here, even though it still didn't look that exciting at the minute I knew the bright lights of Vegas would be shining through my windows later on and that was enough to fill me to the brim with excitement, I briefly wondered what we would be doing later on tonight, maybe his brother would end up getting married or maybe we would win a million on the slots. Either way I knew I was going to make tonight memorable, who knew the next time I would be back here and chances are I wouldn't be in better company than I was right now. It was then that I did the seriously girly thing and began giggling like an idiot and started jumping on my beautiful double bed in total excitement. But like many things my excitement had to come to an end when my phone began ringing in my pocket. Looking at the name on the screen, I felt my stomach drop when I saw it read '_Momma_' Knowing it would be now or never I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said as formally as I could

"Bella! Oh my gosh thank god. I've been trying to get through to you for the last day" she screeched down the phone. Blatant lie, I knew she hadn't called me at all, still I couldn't be bothered with another argument, not when I was in this place

"I'm sorry, I've been busy" I muttered shrugging to myself

"Bella how have you been busy? You haven't been doing anything have you?" she asked as sweetly as possible and I had to bite my tongue to stop some snappy comeback. "Besides your dad is a wreck" she added, I could tell she was shaking her head

"Mom I called him yesterday and told him what was going on so I'm sure he isn't a wreck" I admitted breaking through her lie, I failed to mention all the overly unpleasant things he said about her and I failed to tell him the real reason I left just that we had a disagreement but still that was enough for him to jump on the I hate Renée bandwagon. I heard nothing on the other end of the phone and I knew she was trying to compose herself

"Where are you honey?" she asked, back to her sugary sweet voice "Me and Phil were so worried" I felt my skin crawl when she mentioned his name

"If you must know I'm with some friends and I'm in Vegas" I admitted and I heard her choke back a gasp

"Vegas, what the hell are you dong there? You're only 22 Bella, when are you coming home?" she almost sounded pleading now

"Yeah and I'm old enough to be in Vegas with friends, I'm here because I had to drive through to get to dad anyways so I thought why not have some fun, as you said I'm only 22" I said smirking "And in response to your other question, have you changed your mind about him?" I asked quietly, just as I did that there was a knock at the door. I went over and found Edward smiling gently at me, I ushered him in the room and he sat on my bed

"Bella I'm not having this conversation with you again" my mother huffed into the phone

"Well then I'm not coming home, bye mom" I added softly as I hung up. I let my head and shoulders slump in defeat and let out the breath I had been holding in. Just then I felt a strong arm wrap round me.

"I don't need to know right now, or ever for that matter if you don't want to tell. But I'm here for you, and...well...We're in Vegas baby" he said rubbing my shoulders soothingly

"Ill tell you I promise, just not now. Last time I was here I wasn't old enough to do anything so I'm gonna make this time memorable" I nodded.

"Well were going to meet Alice in about 15 minutes" he reminded me

"Y'know I had totally forgotten about that" I mused "My mother always did have a way of making me focus my nervousness on something else" I said giggling slightly

"Don't worry they're going to love you" he nodded

"Okay lets do this" I said grabbing my purse and key card as we walked out of my room and down the hall.

"Right Alice is in her room with Jazz, but my brother Emmett had a slight car malfunction earlier so his girlfriend is sorting it out for him" I looked at him questioningly "Yeah I know its scary, Rosalie knows more about cars then Emmett does, its slightly embarrassing for him" he shrugged.

We took the elevator down three floors and walked down the hall to a room that was almost vertical to Edward's room, he softly knocked three times and I waited my stomach in knots, for someone to answer the door, he must have noticed my worry as he grabbed my hand soothingly.

After what felt like forever I heard shouting in the room and then door opened, there in front of me stood a very small graceful looking girl, she was dressed in killer black heels, black skinny jeans, a red boob tube and around her neck was a gold necklace reading the word 'Alice' her black hair was in a pixie cut but messed into total disarray and nested in the middle was a silver headband with a jewelled bow attached. She could have passed for a model if she weren't so small. She and Edward looked poles apart, in fact the only thing that made them even appear slightly similar was that her eyes were the same shade of vivid green that his were.

"Edward" she shouted in over enthusiasm "It took you long enough to get here, Jazz has been twiddling his thumbs for the past 5 hours waiting for you so he could go gamble" she said sighing over dramatically. I had no clue who this Jazz person was, but I was assuming I would find out eventually

"Sorry Alice took a while to get here" he said picking her up and spinning her round. Once he put her down she looked over to me and then back to Edward questioningly, I began wringing my hands in front of me and gave her a gentle shy smile.

"Who's this?" she asked politely

"Alice this is Bella, she was kinda a damsel in distress. Her car broke down and I offered her a ride" he shrugged pushing his hands in his pockets

"She has been riding with you, for the last two days? And you let her?" Alice asked, each question slowly placed out. Suddenly I felt extremely out of place, like they were having this conversation about me and acting like I wasn't even there.

"Yeah, we had a really nice time" he said smiling slightly as he looked at me. Alice looked over the both of us slightly monitoring the small smiles that were passing and as if a switch had been flicked she began getting over excited again and hugged me much more tightly that I expected from someone so small

"I'm sorry for my slight confusion Bella, Edward tends to throw a curveball every now and then and surprise me. You would think I knew this, twin vibes and all, mine must be on the fritz at the minute" she said laughing to herself. "It's extremely nice to meet you Bella, you're very pretty, gorgeous hair and figure, we should go shopping soon" she nodded to herself, and I had to hold back to laugh forming in my throat, Damn Edward knew his sister well.

"So where's Jazz" Edward asked walking properly into the room as Alice closed the door behind us

"Shower" Alice muttered and as if on queue the bathroom door opened and out walked...Jasper??

"Jasper?" I asked slowly, his head shot up and he looked up towards me and scanned the room, confusion evident on his face

"Bella?" he replied sounding just as confused as I was

"You know each other?" Edward added in on the confusion

"I met her a few days ago, in a diner" he admitted. Alice looked over the two of us, her brows knitted together

"Where did you meet?" she asked lightly

"When we stopped at that diner and gas station a few days ago, Y'know when Rose got mad because she though someone scratched her car" she asked as she nodded "I went to get coffee and that and she was there looking very upset so I just asked what was up, and we talked for a little while, then you text me saying Rose had sorted that car and we left" Again people were talking to me like I wasn't there and it was making me stupidly nervous and annoyed all in one.

"Yeah then my car broke down" I said smiling awkwardly trying to break the tension, it worked or Jasper as he started laughing slightly

"Seriously, broke down at the gas station?" he asked

"No, it broke down about an hour away from the gas station" I added laughing relaxing at once, how did he have that effect on me?

"That's harsh, but how exactly did this happen?" he asked pointing to Edward and me. Edward still had a look of total confusion on his face

"I kinda have you to thank you that" I admitted blushing as he looked at me smiling slightly. I looked around a little not really wanting to share the intimate conversation I had with him, but seeing no other way around it

"You're welcome, I'm glad the Spanish inquisition worked" he said laughing before smiling knowingly at me. I looked over at Edward and grabbed his knuckles reassuringly and he relaxed into my touch slightly

"Well this is slightly awkward now, I'm gonna just skip past it" Alice said quickly back to the bouncy happy person I just met. She walked over to Jasper and grabbed his hand before kissing him softly. To anyone else it would seem like a touching moment, but to me it looked like she was marking her territory and after our little private moment I'm not surprised. I didn't want Jasper, I never did, even in the diner. He was a change of pace, he made me feel better about my fucked up situation but even then he was just some guy I was never going to see again. The boy standing next to me was the main focus of my thoughts right now.

"C'mon them Emmett and Rose and downstairs, you haven't already met my brother for conversations have you?" Alice laughed lightly. I laughed slightly but I could tell her question was dripping with sarcasm.

I wrapped my arms around myself tightly and followed everyone else down towards the lobby, I was beginning to think that the whole meting the family was less Pleasantville more grab your torches and pitchforks, follow her to the windmill and attack her.

As we walked outside towards the car parking I heard a stereo playing stupidly loud,

_It was once a dark lonely summers eve on the lonely streets of Sunset, when the lord called upon 6 crazy MC'S....._

I smiled to myself when I realised what was being played and silently applauded the person for having good music taste, what I didn't expect was that it was the car we were going to, car, no I mean this was a beast. A stupidly huge jeep taking up two parking spaces was the one blasting out the music.

The guy standing in the jeep was huge, he was very muscled with dark hair and a mischievous smile, his eyes were an amazing golden brown and yet I could see some similarities to Edward, obviously this was his brother. The girl looking clearly annoyed with the music being played was looking at something under the bonnet, I thought Alice looked like a model but she was nothing compared to this girl, her statuesque frame made her look like a super model along with her wavy bright blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. She was stunning, and all of a sudden I felt rather insignificant compared to her and Alice

"_I can show you how to hump without making love, the way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak, and ill be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun, the way you look at me. I can tell that you're a freak_" Emmett sang whilst swaying rhythmically in his car "Who's the newbie?" he added still moving

"This is Bella, Edward's new travel buddy and Jasper's secret friend" Alice added

"Alice let it go" Edward said harshly to his sister, I was taken aback slightly by his tone, but at this point I couldn't really give a fuck, she wasn't being the most welcoming to me even Jasper didn't look impressed my her outburst.

"I'm only kidding aren't I Bella" she said hitting my arm gently, to which she received my silence.

"_Hop in the ride lets roll, I'm a baritone with a voice so low, and ill make your speakers explode –_ Edward's travel buddy, huh?" he asked again whilst singing, well rapping kinda. I was surprised he could keep up a conversation in between.

"Yeah her car broke down so I offered her a ride" he added as Emmett smirked at him "Head out the gutter dude" Edward laughed as Emmett just shrugged in between still rapping and I found myself mouthing the words to the song as he was singing it

"_Let me bend you over let me lay you sideways, hop in the back girls freaky Fridays-_"

"I_f you got beef then you better step up bitch Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with_" I sang out loud before clasping my hand over my mouth realising what I had done.  
I felt the blush rising to my face at an alarming rate and embarrassment begin to take over. They all just stared at me for a few seconds before Emmett's face broke out into a grin

"This girl, is my new best friend" he said smiling before jumping out of the car and enveloping me and a bone crushing hug, I laughed slightly and patted him on the back gently.

"We are gonna talk about more of these songs girl" he said walking over to Rosalie

"I cannot believe I sang that" I said still covering my mouth

"Emmett has new found respect for you so I don't think it caused you a problem, although he probably wont leave you alone now" Edward said laughing

"I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose, everyone else does. Nice to meet you I guess" the blonde girl said holding her hand out looking totally bored but it was a step up from the way Alice was acting so I took it as a good thing although Rose looked like she would be a mega bitch if you got on the wrong side of her.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, you own a bmw convertible?" I asked her timidly, her eyes lit up for a fraction of a second then she nodded slightly. I was in no way one of these girls that read car & driver but after seeing that car at the diner I figured I could fake it.

"Yeah so?" she asked

"Oh nothing, it's a great car. Wish mine were like that but unfortunately it died on me" I shrugged.

"What happened to it?" she asked, seemingly more interested now

"I have no clue, it just died on the highway before Edward so kindly became my knight in shining Volvo and saved me" I said motioning towards him and smiled. He looked at me and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

She relaxed at once and began talking about how much of a gentleman Edward was and then began planning a trip back to Phoenix with Emmett to find my lost car and rebuild it. I'm assuming things were good with her.

"So food please tell me were getting food now" Jasper said almost bouncing up and down "Then I want to go gamble my money away"

"C'mon baby lets go" Alice said grabbing his hand and walking ahead of the group. Emmett and Rose quickly followed leaving only me and Edward tagging along.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jasper? He asked quietly as we walked

"There was nothing to tell, it was like a billion to one chance that you would even have the faintest idea who he was" I shrugged "Besides I think this little titbit of info has destroyed my relationship with your sister, and I don't want to add you to that also" I muttered kicking a rock by my foot

"What did you mean when you said you had him to thank" he asked stopping me

"Its just....Jesus, my whole life people have ended up fucking me over in some way and so believe it or not I have some trust issues" I said running my fingers through my hair in annoyance "and then when I met Jasper I was pretty much my usual bitchy self, but he was so intuitive about how I was feeling. Y'know what he told me before he left?" I asked as he just shrugged, looking pretty desperate to hear the rest "He told me not to shut people out and to not push people away. I actually listened to him for some strange reason and went with you, and right now it's the best decision I ever made. I'm glad I had the balls to get in the car with you" I admitted feeling the blush coming on yet again. He stood in front of me not moving for what felt like a lifetime before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to my own, it was passionate and exquisite and overwhelming all at the same time but over as soon as it began.

"Guess I have to thank Jasper then" he said, eyes twinkling "and don't worry about Alice, ill talk to her" he said as he began ushering me back towards the hotel.

The knots that were in my stomach had all at once evaporated into a mess of girlish goo and I couldn't help but let the happy cheers in my head ring out loud and clear

_He Likes Me! He Likes Me! He Likes Me!_

Obviously he could have just been thanking me for riding with him but it didn't feel that way, that kiss was the chastest kiss I had ever had yet it felt like there was more hiding underneath it, all I had to do way find a way to break through. But the time we got back to the restaurant everyone was sitting round with plates full of food, or in Emmett's case stacked up stupidly high.

"Alice can I talk to you for a second please?" Edward asked as we got back to the table, she looked around and nodded softly before standing up and following him to the buffet.

"So Bella, how did you meet our Eddie boy?" Emmett asked shoving two pancakes into his mouth

"You know he will kill you if he hears you saying that right?" Rose laughed

"Yeah but he isn't here is he" he winked causing Rose to giggle girlishly

"My car broke down just outside of Phoenix and he stopped to help me, when he established that the car was in fact deceased he offered me a ride and well asked me if I wanted to come to Vegas with him" I admitted

"So wait, he picked you up, he spoke to you and then on top of offering you a ride he offered to bring you here and meet us" he asked repeating parts of what I just said

"Well yeah kinda, why what's the deal?" I asked twirling my empty plate round my fingertips. Emmett's gaze shifted over to Edward and Alice who were, from the looks of it, locked in a heated battle

"What Emmett is choosing not to say it that Edward hasn't been the best person to be around the last few months, he has been very withdrawn and quiet. We all offered to travel together but he said he wanted to drive on his own and said he would just meet us here. So our apoligies if were slightly taken aback but we didn't expect him to turn up in a better mood than I have seen him in for months and a girl in tow aswell" Rose said answering for Emmett. She looked slightly annoyed that she had to tell me all of this.

"Rose! It's not our story to tell" Emmett said holding his hands up in annoyance

"Is this about Kate?" I asked timidly, as they both turned towards me with wide eyes, this time even Jasper joined in

"What did he tell you about Kate?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Only that they dated and they broke up, it didn't sound like it was on good terms. But he didn't say anymore" I told them honestly

"He obviously trusts you to tell you that. But again it's not our story to tell. But I agree with Rosie when she says he's in a better mood and seems happier" he said smiling at me.

That's when my smugness took over and my head inflated, I was the one making him happy, I smiled to myself regarding this new little bit of info as Edward and Alice came back over, Edward with his pate piled almost as high as Emmett's and Alice with hers completely empty

"Bella, would you like to come get some food?" she asked quietly

"Um, sure okay?" I questioned, I looked at Edward who winked at me reassuringly and I stood up and followed Alice towards the buffet table

"Okay I'm not good at apologies, I'm the only girl and with two brothers! so I tend to think I'm right all the time and get quite stubborn" she admitted and I laughed softly "I'm sorry about before, I really am, I don't know if it was me just being a jealous bitch or not taking the time to process what was said but you didn't deserve it and I really am sorry, it just caught me off guard a little Y'know. I really hope I didn't offend you or tarnish your overall view of me" she said as her bottom lip began to tremble,

_Oh fuck she's gonna cry!_

"Alice, don't cry" I said softly as she sniffled "I like you okay, Edward told me so many nice things about you and I really was looking forward to meeting you" this seemed to brighten her up slightly

"what I said was true, I did meet Jasper in a diner and we spoke and such, he is the reason that I'm with Edward now he really is. But I can understand your reasoning, I probably would have reacted the exact same way as you did so don't worry. I just didn't like the sarcastic comments, that's what hurt" I shrugged. Sure she apologised but she still hurt me and she wasn't getting away with it without a little sting

"I really am sorry Bella I don't know what happened to me" she said biting her lip

"Okay lets just skip past it now okay? It never happened" I nodded, she nodded gently still slightly unsure

"Okay then, but to make it up to you were going shopping and I'm going to but you something fantastic to wear tonight because were going to make it a night to remember" she said, her eyes now brimming with excitement

"Oh Alice that's really not necessary" I shrugged

"No I insist, I'm not taking no for an answer" she said putting a small amount of food on her plate and marching back over to the table.

"Guess I'm going shopping, wayhey" I said out loud to no one in particular before filling my plate up a considerable amount and making my way back over to the table. I sat down next to Edward and he looked questioningly at me and I nodded back reassuringly

"So what have we got planned for today?" Jasper asked once everyone was seated and eating

"Me and Bella are going shopping, Rose you're coming too" Alice interjected

"Am i? Am I really?" Rose whined next to Emmett.

"Yeah baby, if were getting married later you're gonna need something sexy to wear"

"Emmett for the last time I'm not getting married here" she muttered

"But its vegas, its what everyone does. Don't you love me" he mumbled feigning hurt

"Of course I do, but when I get married I want it to be amazing and huge, not in some dingy little chapel, being married by Elvis with other couples in the waiting room" she said staring directly at Emmett

"Well we still need to go shopping anyways so Rose you're coming aren't you?" Alice asked hopefully

"Fine ill go" she muttered as stood up to get more food

"She'll marry me; trust me she'll agree to it" Emmett said nodding

"I don't think getting her drunk first counts" Jasper Added

"She wont be drunk, ill persuade her and when I do you will all be there" he said patting Edward on the back. Edward stifled a laugh and carried on eating

"C'mon then Bella lets go lets go" Alice said standing up and grabbing my hand "I wanna know all about you, where you're from what you're family is like and everything" I looked over at Edward as a wave of nausea hit me. He looked at Alice before she turned back to me and smiled again "Well not everything but you get my gist – Rose, put that plate down were going now" she shouted letting go of my hand and wandering over to Rose who was midway filling up her plate again

"Just have fun and ill see you later okay?" he said soothingly

"Yeah fun, I've never really had girlfriends so I'm not sure how this is gonna go" I admitted biting my lip

"Join the club" he laughed "Look just come over to my room when you get back and you can tell me the horror stories of shopping okay?"

I nodded softly and composed myself before walking over to Alice

"Gosh anyone would think you were being lead off to execution and not shopping" she laughed. I feigned sarcastic laugh back and allowed her to lead me out the restaurant area.

_One and the same, I thought referring back to her question, One and the same_

_

* * *

_

I hope that lived up to everyones expectations.I loved writing that chapter.

Plus writing Emmett rapping just makes me laugh, i dont know why but everytime i hear that song i could so picture him singning it

Review and you can take a ride with Emmett rapping in his Jeep.

And i'm just wondering, by show of hands, how many of you would like an Edward POV chapter?

xxx


	6. Girl Talk's So Nice

Oh my Gosh i'm so so sorry for the late late post.

80th Birthday Parties and camping got in the way, not to mention Torchwood every night last week. Did anyone watch? Most amazing Series ever!

Anywhoo new chapter, hope you all like & i have a surprise for you in the A/N at the bottom so read on......

x

* * *

BPOV

"So Bella where do you want to go" Alice said linking my arm as we walked out of the hotel

"I really have no idea to be honest" I replied sheepishly

"Well you look like a quirky kinda girl, I don't think you would be happy in designer gear" she said looking me up and down

"And you would be correct" I added laughing

"Right H&M it is" she said smiling and wandering off

"Don't worry you actually get used to the chirpiness after a while" Rose said walking up behind me

I laughed and followed the two of them as they walked down the road a little and into a small shopping centre. We walked round for a while before we found a rather large H&M, the whole store looked so shiny and up to date, I'm not really sure what I was expecting but this wasn't it. I wandered round on my own before Alice came running up behind me and began throwing clothes at me to go and try on along with shoes and accessories

"Here Bella try this on" she said handing a corseted top over the top of the changing room door

It was a black and white checked corset with a removable halter neck and the print was littered with red cherries every now and then. Very much my style, I was amazed that this girl who I had only met little more than an hour ago could read me so well, guessing its something she picked up off her cowboy.  
When I saw him standing there I was in complete and utter shock, never in a million years did I expect to see him standing in that room claiming to be Edwards best friend. But really right now that was the last thing on my mind, because Edward Fucking kissed me! I felt like shouting it from the rooftops and dancing like a complete idiot just to convey how happy I was. It didn't matter if it was just a thank you kiss or a passionate I wanna fuck you soon kiss

_Hope it's the latter...._

All that matters is there must be some form of feeling there in the first place for him to do it, besides he kissed me when I basically bared my soul to him.

"Bella you tried it on yet?" I heard from behind the door

"Just a minute" I shouted back. I attempted to pull up the stupidly tight black skinny jeans she had thrown over the door also and opened the door to Alice and Rose

"That is so what you're wearing tonight" Rose said nodding "Now all we need are some killer heels and you're all set"

"I'm not the most graceful in heels" I admitted blushing slightly

"Honey no one is but believe me after 5 cocktails you'll be the most graceful girl alive" Rose said in all seriousness. _Yeah because I'm seriously going to be able to walk in heels when I'm sober let alone after 5 cocktails._

"Trust us Bella we know what were doing, besides we need something that is gonna make leave my brother speechless" Alice added winking

"Your brother, why would...I don't..." I began stuttering furiously

"Bella relax, I know my brother likes you, its a twin thing" she nodded confidently as I walked back into the changing room

"Your brother offered to give me a ride to Washington, that's all really" I said hoping desperately that I was wrong

"He wouldn't have offered a road trip or brought you to meet his family if he didn't care" I could almost hear Alice rolling her eyes.

I walked back out holding the clothes I had just tried on, Alice quickly grabbed them and ran off out of my sight

"Right so where did she go?" I asked Rose, who was standing next to me, arms folded, a small smile playing on her lips

"Oh she's going to pay for the clothes before you can stop her" she laughed

I let out a long sigh and stood waiting for Alice to come back

"So you knew Jasper huh?" Rose asked the small smile now a smirk. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose hoping these questions would end soon "Relax, I'm not as crazy neurotic as Alice. Jasper likes to wander off on occasion and meet new people and I'm not surprised you took to him he has this weird ability to make people warm to him" she shrugged

"Yes! I don't know what it was but I felt like I could be myself and I actually listened to him. He's the reason I went with Edward" I said biting my lip "Was Jasper like that with you?" I asked

"Nah I'm immune now, he's been like it since we were kids though"

"You've known him that long?" I asked as we began walking towards Alice

"He's my brother" she admitted. Wow didn't see that one coming

"Your brother? Wow, is he older than you?" I asked

"Yeah just a little over a year" she replied shrugging

"He was with Alice for a few weeks when we did the whole meeting the family bit and I met Emmett then" she said smiling

"That sounds so sweet" I said smiling with her

"Yeah not really to start off with, he was with someone else and I knew he liked me but he didn't want to hurt this other girl" she added her smile turning sad "I waited three months before we could be together, but it was the best thing I did"

"I'm so happy for you, I wish my relationships were as sweet as that" I said laughing

"Why are you here Bella?" she asked turning to me, her expression suddenly serious and I knew she wasn't talking about here is this store

"Just some problems at home, I needed to get away for a while" I admitted, well without going into great detail about everything that had actually happened

"Running away only gets you so far Y'know" she said looking at me

"Guess it does, just depends on what you're running away from" I replied quietly before walking away to find Alice.

I had never really had much of a connection with girls, hell the only girl I got on well with was my mom. But I'm pretty sure that part of my brain was missing, I never really got the whole girly chat thing or the sleepovers, I tended to focus more on myself. I mean sure I had friends but they never seemed like people who would be around for the long haul, they tended to ditch me when things got tough or just drifted off until we were no longer friends. Yet for some reason I felt like I wanted it to be different with these girls, I don't know if it was the connection to Edward but I didn't want to loose them like I had all my others.

"Bella wait please wait" I heard Rose shout as she came running up to me

"Yeah?" I asked a little too harshly

"I'm sorry about what I said back there, it wasn't fair on you. I mean I have no idea what's gone on in your life I shouldn't jump to conclusions. If Edward is cool with you then so am I" she nodded

"Its alright, there are just some things I don't really want to discuss" I shrugged, she smiled softly and moved her hand across her mouth as if she were zipping it shut.

"So c'mon we have to finish shopping if were going to look amazing for tonight. I'm planning on drinking lots, dancing lots and not remembering a thing" Alice said nodding fiercely as she walked over to us.

"I'm planning on getting married" Rose said quietly behind us. Alice stopped mid step and turned round staring open mouthed at Rose

"But you said that you-" Alice started gibbering

"I know I know, but I was thinking about it and I just thought how great it would be to say that I was Mrs Rosalie Cullen" she said biting her lip to try and stop her smile "I'm sure we'll do everything again for the family and all when we get back home, but right now I wanna do it" she said breaking out into a full grin

"We're gonna be sister in laws!"Alice squealed jumping on Rose hugging her. It felt like a very private moment and I sat down to let them bask in their happiness

"Ali you were like my sister anyways" Rose said rolling her eyes

"Well we have to find something extra specially gorgeous for you now" Alice replied linking rose's arm and walking off as I followed them. Sure they were being really nice and friendly to me and all but for some reason I still felt like the outsider.

"Bella, c'mon" Alice said holding out her other arm, I gave her a small smile before running up and linking my arm with hers,

We carried on shopping for what felt like about 6 hours but I'm sure was only about 2 before Alice felt that we were fully shopped out with enough clothes for tonight. I really was so surprised that someone so small could have so much energy shopping. unfortunately for me she wouldn't just allow one outfit for me, she had to go crazy in agent provocateur too buying bra and panties sets for everyone, white lace for rose as she stated it was her wedding night she would have to look the part, along with a white and blue diamante garter. Mine was a gorgeous blue and purple lace number which even after I shouted at her countless number of times she still ignored me and bought it anyways. Add to that a pair of vintage peep toe red heels and she said I was set for tonight, thank god.

_Look on the bright side, at least I have money spare to pay for the damn hotel room now_

We got back to the hotel some time in the late afternoon and all I wanted to do was sleep, I climbed into the shower hoping the water would relax my tense muscles and then climbed into my huge bed, I had to smile to myself again at where I had ended up, I snuggled up to one of my pillows and let my thoughts drift to the beautiful boy in the room opposite mine before sleep overtook me.

* * *

I woke with a start to a constant banging on my door, I looked at the clock on my bedside table 7:14, fuck I'd been asleep over 2 hours and I never called Edward to tell him I was back like I said I would. He is so gonna leave me here! I pulled one of the complimentary dressing gowns on and answered the door, only to find Emmett standing there

"Hi Betty" he said waving eagerly

"My names Bella" I said trying to stifle a yawn, he looked me over, cocking his head to the side

"Yeah I'm gonna call you Betty" he nodded and I let out a small laugh "Alice told me to give you this" He said handing me a room key "Her and Rose are getting ready in my room and I'm supposed to go get the boys, since I was coming up here to grab Edward they told me to get you" he shrugged

"But I was getting ready here" I said bewildered

"You obviously don't know us very well yet do you" He said sighing "Alice and Rose wont let you get ready on your own, its like a makeover party down there" he added over dramatically "Now go, take your clothes and everything you'll need and go" he said shooing me back into my room to grab my things.

At this point I thought it best not to argue and just get on with it so I wandered back in my room grabbing my purse and throwing my money, phone and key card in. I grabbed my bags from shopping earlier and walked out my room

"Damn girl you work fast, every other girl would be running round grabbing every little insignificant thing" he laughed

"I'm not most girls" I shrugged "Please tell Edward I'm sorry I didn't call him when I got back I just ell asleep" I admitted biting my lip

"Don't worry I'm sure he forgives you" he said laughing before ushering me towards the elevator

I was still muttering to myself when I got out the elevator and made my way to Rose's room, I used the key card and saw the TV on and voices coming from the bathroom, I walked in and saw Rose sitting at the counter with Alice behind her curling her hair

"I was forced down here by your fiancé" I said grumbling

"Fiancé" Rose muttered dreamily

"I was going to get ready upstairs" I told them

"Silly Bella, we always help each other get ready and now you're part of that" Alice said rolling her eyes

"Besides I'm doing your hair" she said with such finality it ended the conversation

"Fine" I said jumping up to sit on the counter

"Oh stop moaning, you know we will make you look gorgeous for my brother" Alice said nudging me

"I've never done the getting ready with friends thing before" I said quietly

"Well your in for a treat then, Rose get her a glass of wine" Alice asked her. Rose stood up and walked into the bedroom, coming back with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"So Bella, what to do?" Alice said stroking my hair with a look of determination on her face as Rose passed a glass to me and it was then I realised how I had been acting. I had been shut off from people for so long in fear of getting hurt that I was stopping two perfectly nice people in. I let out the deep breath that I had been holding in and got into the conversation, trying to connect with these girls as much as I could.

"Bella tell me abit about you? I know virtually nothing" Alice said as she weaved her finger through my hair. Rose glanced quickly but I smiled gently letting her know I was ok

"Not much to tell really, I'm 22, lived in phoenix pretty much all my life, parents divorced" I shrugged

"Tell me something completely random" Alice said taking a sip of her wine

"I hate the word nice" I admitted, I was met with confused looks from both of them "Oh c'mon, if a guy said you look nice, would you be happy with that?" I asked

"I would think there are better words to describe than just nice" Rose said thoughtfully

"Exactly" I said nodding "Nice is just so blah, its a boring word and just don't seem that complimentary at all. It just annoys me when people say nice" I said before laughing at my random outburst

"Makes sense to me" Rose added whilst Alice nodded in agrement

"Why did you leave home then?" Alice asked

"Oh Ali, I just wanted to make sure you knew, you're going to be my bridesmaid later aren't you?" Rosalie asked taking the pressure away from me. Alice stilled for a moment before jumping up and down, nearly spilling her wine and launched herself at Rose hugging her fiercely. I have to give Rose credit because it worked and when Alice came back the topic of conversation had changed completely. I shot Rose a thankful smile and got back into the conversation.

An hour later we were all ready to go, I was wearing the outfit Alice had bought me and she had curled my hair and added a red ribbon, which actually looked pretty good. Alice wore a pair of black shorts and a long white boy beater with graffiti like designs on the front and a pair of black heels and Rose wore a red dress which pulled in at the waist and tied round her neck, her theory was if she was getting married she would have to wear a dress regardless of the colour, which Alice agreed with.

"So are you girls ready for the night of your lives" Alice said spinning round the room, evidently her 6th glass of wine had gone to her head. I let out a little laugh and looked myself over in the mirror, I really did look good, well from what I saw I thought I looked good but I never got ahead of myself, I never wanted to get my hopes up because it always hurts so much more when you fall. I guess that's my reasoning for trying to convince myself otherwise about Edward.

As much as it annoyed me to admit it, I would always just be nice.

"Yes yes Alice we're ready, are you ready?" I asked steadying her

"Yeah I'm ready, where's Jasper I want to see him" she said bouncing around

"I just called Emmett, they are on their way down, but I think Jasper is a little wasted" she warned

"So you match!" I said to Alice enthusiastically as she flipped me the finger

A few minutes later their was a knock at the door and I felt my stomach flipping just thinking about him, Emmett came barging in the room first grabbing his things off the table and giving Rose a gentle kiss, next Jasper wandered straight over to Alice and wrapped his arms round her, they didn't kiss but just stood looking at each other, it seemed so private that I felt compelled to look away.

"Hey Bella" and that's when I looked over to him and my breath caught in my throat. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans that hung low on his hips and a black v necked t shirt, completely simple but there was something about the way he carried himself that make me weak at he knees. His smile grew wider as he looked me over and walked up to me shoving his hands in his pockets again, I was starting to learn he did that when he felt nervous or awkward

"You look really good" I told him smiling

"Thanks, you look really nice" he said looking me up and down again and I felt my stomach drop and Alice and Rose look over at me with wide eyes

_Fucking Nice!_

"No wait, nice isn't enough" he said moving closer to me "you look stunningly beautiful" he said biting his lip. _Yeah that's better, lovely lovely words_

"Thank you" I said quietly shifting from one foot to the other

"Okay so are we ready I wanna get this show on the road and since Alice and Jazz are clearly drunk already I feel we have some catching up to do if I want this sexy little firecracker to marry me tonight" Emmett said winking

"Don't have to convince me baby" Rose whispered to him, Emmett broke out into a huge grin and picked Rose up spinning her around before running over to his bedside table to get a small ring box

"You don't get to look at it yet, and we go now to do it, before you change your mind and before everyone is too drunk to stand up. I want us to remember it" Emmett said nibbling on his lip, he looked like he didn't really do this type of thing often.

"I love you; I'm not going to change my mind. I want to marry you tonight" Rose said never taking her eyes from his. He kissed her gently and grabbed her hand pulling her out the room with the biggest fucking grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Looks like were starting the night with a bang then" Edward said flashing me his beautiful smile before leaving the room and following the others down the hall.

* * *

Sooo whats the verdict? I do love Emmett when he is being all shy and loving, bless.

and yes my special little surprise.I have an Edward POV coming up next which im sure you will all love, it will be up within the week

**Also adding to that i have the first chapter of the sequal to The Bet done and if i get 25 reviews or more for this chapter i promise you the new story will be up within the week.  
**  
**The Sequal is called The Trouble With Love is... & i promise as soon as i hit over 25 reviews it will be up, you have my word. I know lots of people have been waiting for it**

Plus reviewers get to go to Vegas and Marry Emmett. If that ain't tempting enough i dont know what it!

xxx


	7. About A Boy

Hey all!

Sorry for the lateness, my computer decided to die this week and so i havent been able to do much. Plus job interviews galore have kept me busy.

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews you're all Diamonds!

But here is a little insight into the mind of our boy.

Enjoy

* * *

Edward POV

I watched her leave with my sister slightly worried about how it might turn out. For some reason I felt the need to shield her away from the questions my sister would be asking her.

How the hell I had got to this point in my life was amazing, I'm pretty sure meeting Bella was like fate. It was meant to happen, I would have never believed in anything like that before but now, I really didn't like the thought of her not being around. When I first saw her and she was there leaning over her car I'll admit I thought I was living out every guys Megan Fox fantasy but then I heard her shouting profanities to her car and I couldn't help but interrupt. What I didn't expect was for her to be totally ballsy and sarcastic not to mention fucking easy on the eye, and for some reason I didn't want to leave her out their on her own. When she called me pretty eyes my stomach went funny, I mean girls have complimented me on my eyes before but hearing it from this strange, crazy woman made it sound so much sexier.

When she got in the car with me I realised she was completely cynical about everything around her and she acted as if the world was out to get her, so it wasn't any surprise that we were arguing within an hour of being in my car but when she told me to let her out I panicked, I didn't want her to leave. I had been the stubborn asshole who wanted to drive alone but for some reason I liked her company. I don't know why but it was like I could read her, I had always for some reason been able to tell what people were thinking or feeling just from looking at them and I could tell she was keeping things locked up. Once we got through the awkwardness and annoyance we settled into a nice routine, Since then I was amazed at how this girl had made me feel, hell I even introduced her to my family, it took me almost a month to do that with...Yeah well, she was great company to have around.

I turned back round to take a sip of my juice, what I didn't expect was to see my brother and best friend staring at my mouths open and eyes wide

"Guys, you're catching flies" I laughed looking at the two of them as they quickly shut their mouths

"Dude what is that?" Emmett said pointing to the door

"That my dear brother would be called juice" I smirked

"Alcohol in it?" Jasper asked quirking an eyebrow

"No!" I said mildly offended, "I'm not drinking in the mornings or afternoons anymore" Jasper gave me a disbelieving look.

"Don't be fucking funny with me and don't change the subject, what the hell is going on Edward?" Emmett said again suddenly serious

"What? There's nothing to tell I met her on my way here I offered her a ride" to which Emmett sniggered "Very mature" I said rolling my eyes "and then we got here" I added shrugging

"Yeah but you asked her if she wanted to come meet your family and then you allowed her to be in the car with you. Hell we tried that and you bit our heads off" Emmett added shovelling a pile of scrambled eggs into his mouth

"I couldn't just leave her out in the desert could I? She could have been killed by like mountain hillbillies or something. Besides I doubt she would have wanted to go home" I shot back quickly, only realising afterwards what I had said

"Why would she not want to go home, what's up with her?" Emmett asked eagerly

"Nothing is wrong with her, for god's sake. Look, when I picked her up I offered her a ride thinking it would only be a little while but then I really enjoyed the company and asked her to stay" I shrugged

"Have you told her about Kate?" Jasper asked quietly trying to occupy himself with the food on his plate. In that second my stomach dropped

"Uh yeah, I mentioned her name" I mumbled suddenly fascinated with my own plate

"Edward man, you know you're going to have to tell her soon don't you, about what happened" Emmett said butting in

"If I tell Bella she'll hate me" I muttered knowing it would be true

"Your not that person anymore" Jasper told me

"I fucked up her life, I deserve this now" I nodded to myself "Its not like she would even listen to me if I tried to say sorry"

"You're better now though, you sorted yourself out. Why not see what happens with Betty and if you feel comfortable enough then tell her" Emmett said rolling his eyes

"Bella" I corrected him laughing

"Whatever, look you seem more like your old self" Emmett added. My brother was never a man of many words but I felt like he was really trying to search his soul to find the right thing to say.

"She's ace, she's not like other girls but were just friends" I told them both firmly. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her away, I was having too much fun in her company and I was really afraid of what would happen if she found out what I was really like.

"Obviously more than friends if you asked her to meet your family, and you kissed her before, we all saw it" I bit back the curse that was forming on the tip of my tongue and let out a deep breath.

"It wasn't a kiss like that" I muttered trying to convince myself I didn't feel that charge when our lips met.

"Did she know that?" Jasper asked sharply

"Oh hell I don't know why don't you tell me, you seem to know her better then I do" I shot back

"Yeah dude what the hell was that about, you know this girl before hand?" Emmett said looking at him in confusion

"God you're sounding like Alice now. Look I met her in a diner for Christ sake, she looked really really pissed off and sad so I sat with her. She was abit of a bitch actually but it was all a front and I could kinda tell she was upset so I sat with her awhile. That's it" he said simply. Suddenly I felt like a complete and utter asshole placing blame on my best friend when I knew in my gut that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it really I'm just so messed up in my head right now" I muttered dragging my hand through my hair

"Brotha, do what you want to we're not gonna bitch at you, we're just happy to see you actually conversing with people" Emmett said finishing his food "Just don't lead the girl on" he added sadly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose letting out a defeated sigh, how in the space of two days could my life go from complete shit to shining, was it really because of this girl. Either way I didn't want her to hate me and leave me on my own again, god knows why I felt the need to travel on my own in the first place.

_Because you deserve it maybe..._

I shook my head trying to dispel these thoughts and finished my juice

"I'm going upstairs to have a shower and sort myself out" I muttered standing up

"Dude were going gambling now, you can't leave" Emmett said enthusiastically, I'm guessing he was trying to change the subject to something less dire

"I dunno I feel all disgusting" I said hovering by my chair

"C'mon, for all we know we could win a shiny coin that will take us on a magical adventure to New Mexico and 2 million dollars" Jasper added. I knew they were just trying to stop me from going upstairs and wallowing in my own self pity but it made me smile to know just how much they cared and hadn't actually given up hope.

"Fine only a little bit though, I actually want money to spend tonight" I added laughing as they both stood up. The three of us walked out the buffet and into the casino, they were desperate to go to the blackjack table to which I quickly pulled them away, if they went there they would end up spending shitloads and I actually want us to have a good night.

"So Em, tonight is the big night huh" I said breaking the silence that had occurred, we had been sitting down at a slot machines for almost an hour now and none of us had won a penny , Emmett sat on my left and Jasper on my right

"Definatly, she says she doesn't want it but I know she does" he said shoving another coin in the machine

"And what if she actually refuses?" Jasper asked yet his concentration was focused on his machine

_Jesus these two take gambling seriously...have they always?_

"Yeah ill just charm her like always" he said winking "She cant resist Emmett love" I winced at his words as mental images came to mind

"Thank you, thank you very much" I said scrunching up my face

"Your welcome little bro, anything for you" he said wrapping his arm round my shoulder, I sat wondering whether he knew I was being sarcastic or not "So I was wondering Y'know, if this wedding does in fact go through tonight and all, well do you..I mean would you" I had never seen my brother stutter over his words so much before and it was making me slightly worried

"Emmett just spit it out" I laughed

"Do you want to be my best man?" he asked quietly

I sat looking at him for several seconds waiting for him to break out in a smile and tell me he was kidding but he never did, he was fucking serious. I don't know why but it made me feel all warm and funny inside, was it pride or new found acceptance I dunno but I felt genuine love in his words

"I thought you wouldn't want me after Y'know" I said trailing off

"I don't give a shit what happened before, you're my brother and I cant think of anyone else I would want" he added quietly. I gave him a genuine smile and leaned over to embrace him for a hug

"I feel like I should do something manly now after all these displays of emotion" Emmett said to me as soon as he let go. I let out a small laugh at his randomness and carried on putting my last few coins into the machine I was on.

For some reason I felt like I had been in a coma for the last 9 months, I had completely missed out on everything, I felt like I had forgotten all the little quirks that my brother had or how perceptive Jasper actually was. For some reason Bella has woken me up from my sleep and I was able to see everything around me again.

"Dude I'm going up to my room ill see you in a little while okay?" I said standing up

"Yeah no problem, you going to be okay?" Emmett asked awkwardly

"Il be fine, Bella told me she as going to check in with me when she gets back so ill be fine" I told him

"Okay were going to come round for you at about half 7 that alright?" Jasper asked still refusing to look up from his machine

"Yeah that's fine, ill see you guys later" I muttered walking away

I walked up to my room and fell down onto my bed trying to process exactly what had been going on the last few days. I pulled my cigarettes from out of my pocket and lit it up, letting the smoke fill my lungs and chill me out, fuck seeing Bella smoking last night was so godamn sexy, I never thought seeing a girl taking my cigarette could cause me to loose my focus so much, It was so fucking erotic I didn't want her to know exactly how much it turned me on but I'm guessing I failed miserably.

Even though I had gone through everything in my head lots of times I was still having trouble processing exactly how we came to be here. I tried not to but I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was smart, funny, sarcastic, she drinks beer from the bottle and eats greasy food, everything that I would want. Pus the girl was a total stunner, I just couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her before we met. I know that she had problems with her mom and she cracked some ribs, I also know that how she acquired the latter was complete bullshit, something about the way she told me made me believe there was more to the story but I didn't want to press any further yet. I couldn't get the image of her out of my mind, but we couldn't be like that, it would be just too difficult, especially if we were travelling together. Hell even the kiss I gave her earlier was a mistake, I was just so overwhelmed that she would take a chance on me when I'm so not deserving pulled at my heartstrings and made me want her more. What I didn't expect was my reaction to the kiss, the electricity I felt left me breathless yet here I am trying to convince myself I didn't feel that

_Better for everyone if you don't believe it_

About half hour later there was a light tap on my door, a smile spread across my face when I thought who it might be and I raced to the door, but my smile faltered when I saw it was my stupidly annoying sister

"Nice to see you too, the smile says it all" she said sarcastically walking into my room

"Alice what do you want, I'm tired. I need a nap" I said rubbing my eyes

"Just to tell you that Bella has gone to bed, she was exhausted shopping around, I swear that girl is going to have to toughen up if she is planning on shopping with me more often" she smiled and I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face when she mentioned spending more time with Bella

"So I'm assuming she hasn't come to see you from that wild crazy obsessive smile you had when you answered the door" she laughed "But don't despair as you will see her later, now if you will excuse me I'm going to find Jasper for some alone time before we go out" she said winking. I cringed as I led her back to the door and opened it for her "Oh and Edward, don't fuck things up with her, she's a nice girl and I like seeing you back to yourself" she added kissing my cheeks before skipping off down the hall.

Was I really that bad, I mean I know I didn't really want to be around people but I never thought...i shook my head trying to dispel my thoughts and lay back down on the bed hoping that sleep would take me, unfortunately it didn't. I couldn't stop all my thoughts from racing around and funnily enough the majority of them focused on Bella. I went in the shower around an hour before Emmett was claiming to come and get me in an attempt to clear my head and relax my muscles before what I'm sure was going to be one crazy as hell night. Once I got out I dressed in a pair of faded jeans which hung just right on me and a plain black v necked t shirt, no point dressing up tonight really. I looked at my hair in the mirror and tried to style it but quickly gave up when I realised it would be no good, my signature 'sex hair style' as Alice once called it would have to do for tonight. I grabbed my key card and wallet and just as I opened the door I was greeted by Emmett

"Dude is was just coming to find you" I admitted

"Yeah, well I was forced up here to get Betty and grab you for drinking in Jaspers room" Emmett said pulling me out of my room

"Bella" I said slowly correcting him

"I like Betty" he responded even slower

Laughing, I followed him downstairs and into Jaspers room to find Jasper sitting on one of the chairs with a glass of what I could only assume was Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Welcome to the party" Jasper shouted grinning widely as I stepped through the door

"Looks like you already started" I laughed as Emmett poured me a small glass, I didn't want to be drinking lots now, I wanted to remember tonight

"Hey! When in Vegas" he said knocking back the rest of his glass, clicking the ice against his teeth.

I bit back a laugh as I watched my brother and Jasper engage in drunken banter. My assumption was that Emmett wasn't drinking much either but he always had this thing where he would try to humour anyone and make them feel comfortable and in this instance it was acting like a fool with a very drunk Jasper. About an hour later Emmett's phone began ringing and Hollywood undead filled the room. He quickly answered it and began laughing and mentioned Jaspers name a few times before hanging up

"That was Rose, the girls are ready so we are actually allowed to go see them. But you should know, Alice is very drunk" he said turning his attention to Jasper

"Awesome, glad its not just me" Jasper said swaying slightly, I laughed and helped hold him up as we left the room

We walked over towards Emmett's room and I couldn't help but feel knots in my stomach when I knew I was about to see her. Emmett walked into the room first followed by jasper once I was certain he was steady on his feet, not that it would have made a difference, as soon as he went through the door he ran straight up to Alice and into her arms. I slowly entered the room and my heart was banging against my chest desperate to see her, once my eyes locked on her I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

_She's fucking amazing_

She was wearing a black and white corseted top and the skinniest jeans possible, her hair was curled and fell loosely down her back and she had a small red ribbon in her hair. She was completely and utterly breathtaking and it was in that moment all my thoughts about us being just friends and not wanting to get too close went straight out of the window and all I wanted was to hold her. I shoved my hands in my pockets awkwardly and walked over to her giving her a small smile

"You look really good" she said smiling at me

"Thanks, you look really nice" I said smiling at her. I noticed her smile falter slightly and she looked at Rose and my sister out the corner of her eye, they were both staring at our little exchange with mouths wide open

_Did I say something wrong? _

_But compliments always work with girls?_

"No wait, nice isn't enough" I added quickly "you look stunningly beautiful" I told her biting my lip anxiously. She smiled and my heart melted, maybe I just hadn't said the right words, is nice really not enough? It never occurred to me before that she might be offended by it so I made a mental note to never say it again, as strange as that was.

"Thank you" she said quietly and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and to touch her cheek or her hair. She looked as anxious as I felt but my eyes never left her. Emmett began babbling something about actually getting married tonight; I was so surprised the Rose had agreed to it, who knew!

After a minute or two Emmett picked up Rose and began kissing her furiously and I felt a pang of jealously, I wanted that, I missed the feeling of being in a relationship or hell even being close to a girl so much, but I didn't deserve it.

Once he put her back down he took her hand and pulled her out the room giggling, I'm pretty sure he was off to find the nearest wedding chapel

"Looks like were starting the night with a bang then" I said to Bella giving her a smile I knew she liked, she started walking out the door and I pressed my hand to the small of her back leading her to follow the others. She didn't shy away from my touch; in fact she leant back into my hand.

Maybe tonight won't be so much of a disaster after all.

* * *

There you go, so Edward has alot of conflicting feelings that he can't really work out. He likes Bella but he is doing what he thinks he deserves, by not trying to be with her even though he desperatly wants to.

More will come on both their problems soon enough.

Any ideas on what might have happened with Edward? I'd love to hear them?

I promise the next chapter will be the night out in Vegas and ill try and get it up quicker than this one!

Reviewers get to marry the Twilight boy of their choice...They are all waiting at the Chapel!

bai

x


	8. Firecracker

Hey hey!

Okay i know its late but my net has been down the last few days because of changing internet connectors. But that is sorted now so hopeully updates should be back to normal now.

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, you all rock. I'm so glad you all like hearing from Edward, he is always fun to write. It was interesting hearing some of your theories about what might be up with him and some were reallly close!

Anywho onto this chapter now, we're back to Bella

Enjoy...Things are getting a little steamy....

* * *

Bella POV

I never really had a problem with small enclosed spaces, I was normally alright being in a small space but well that changed considerably to the point where I couldn't handle even going into the cupboard to get my mom some tins or a bottle of wine because when she wasn't looking he would be there so safe to say right now an elevator isn't my strong suit, especially with five other people surrounding me I had to close my eyes to try and stop myself from freaking out.

_"Bella can you get me the fancy plates please" my mom said pushing her hair out of her face in an extremely over the top fashion._

_"Mom its nana and gramps not the pope" I said laughing before kissing her on the cheek._

_"I just want everything perfect" she said clearly flustered._

_"Okay, you sit and relax for a minute, take a breather and ill sort out the food once I get the plates" I said kissing the top of her head._

_"I don't know what I would do without you baby" my mother muttered holding my arm for a second before I walked away._

_God I remember it so clearly, we were having dinner and my grandparents were coming round to meet Phil. Mom had only been with him a few months but she had moved so so fast and now wanted the big family get together. He was okay I guess, a little bit extreme and immature, hell I was more mature than him plus he worried me with his leering in some cases but he loved my mom and I was thankful for that. I skipped over to the walk in cupboard under the stairs where we kept all the fancy china, I was standing on my tip toes trying to grab the plates, I had just got a good hold of them when I felt someone brush up against me and grab my hips. I quickly turned round to face the person and saw it was him. God it makes me cringe just thinking about him._

_"You looked like you were going to fall" he whispered._

_"Oh Kay, thank you" I said quietly yet he never moved his hands from my hips, I looked down at his hands and his gaze followed mine yet he didn't move his hands. I'm not sure what was running through my mind in that second but I'm pretty sure I was frozen in shock._

_"You look pretty in those jeans Bella, very pretty" he said trailing his finger over the waistband._

_"What the hell are you doing" I muttered quietly._

_"Me, nothing I'm not doing a thing am I?" he asked me, his tone taking a much more menacing turn before laughing to himself and walking out the door. I stood rooted to the ground for a few seconds before a resounding crash bought me out of my trance and two of my mothers fancy chine plates lay at my feet in pieces._

_"Oh gosh Bella….."_

"Bella…Hey Bella, you in there?" I heard as I saw clicking in front of my eyes. Edward was looking at me concerned and I now noticed that I was backed into the corner of the elevator and my grip had tightened round his arm. Luckily for me only a minute or two had passed and no one else had noticed, but Edward was become way tOo perceptive of my little space outs than I would have liked.

"Yeah sorry, small spaces kind of freak me out a little" I admitted loosening my grip on his arm.

"Its okay, don't worry look we're not even in an elevator, just me and you, don't look anywhere else" he said so softly I found myself just focusing my attention on his beautiful eyes and his thumb stroking my cheek.

_Okay if he keeps it up this boy is so gonna get some tonight_

I didn't even notice the ding signaling that we were on the ground floor, we were both still wrapped up in each other, Emmett and Rose had to grab the both of us before we moved. I blushed and bit my lip, an annoying habit I had only had recently….when I say recently I'm pretty sure this started a few days ago when I met a cute boy in the desert. Hell even Jacob never made me blush. He grabbed my hand and gave me a sly smirk before pulling me out of the doors and towards everyone else, Emmett was shouting something about finding the nearest wedding chapel and Alice and Jasper were dancing through the lobby silently together in their own little drunk state. He never let go of my hand the whole time we were walking and it made me feel better and comforted, I felt like he wanted me their around all the people that he loved and cared about.

This in its own right was all brand new territory to me, I mean hell I never had the group of girlfriends whilst I was at school or college. I had one friend at school and that was it, for some reason girls tended not to like me, the boys on the other hand would be pawing over me like lost puppies, yet I absolutely detested the attention. I would have been much happier with none of them around me all the time, it really made me even more self conscious than I already was, I mean god I blew up at Jacob when we first met! I think that the unwanted attention might have had something to do with the lack of girlfriends at school yet I never let it bother me, I was content with the friend I had. Then when I met Jacob and we had been together a while and I met all of his friends things still didn't feel right. I felt like the outsider there too and even though the girlfriends of his friends were nice enough they didn't really warm to me, nothing like Alice and Rose.

"C'mon we found one!" Emmett shouted excitedly.

"You know I didn't actually believe they would do this" Edward said shaking his head laughing.

"I did, I've only known them both a few hours but it seemed like they were both obsessed with the idea regardless of what they might of said earlier" I added slyly.

"At least some of us will remember the wedding" he said nodding towards Alice and Jasper, who was now spinning Alice as they walked down the road.

"How the fuck can she do that without throwing up! She's hammered" I found myself saying in great disbelief.

"Trust me my sister can drink shocking amounts"

"Can you?" I asked slyly.

"I used to, might be a twin thing" he said quietly.

"Ill remember that tonight" I laughed.

"Oh no I'm not drinking tonight I want to remember it" he said shrugging.

"You're no fun" I pouted before twisting round in his arms so his arm was round my shoulder. He looked down at me and gave me that delicious crooked grin as I settled into his embrace.

_Well if he's not drinking I'm gonna have to make some moves!_

"I just want to remember everything about tonight, everything" he said leaning down and whispering in my ear so softly it caused a shiver to run through my body. He smiled at me and began walking again pulling me along with him.

We stopped outside the 'Little White Chapel' such a generic name for a wedding chapel; they could at least come up with a more exciting name. Something that would cause people to come running, although I'm sure all the people they have in there are so intoxicated they barely remember their own names. I'm guessing it's gonna be a shock to see people in there actually sober and fully aware of what they are doing. The chapel looked the same as every other one did; the small building was white with patterns on the windows, doves, hearts, roses and shit like that. Once we walked through the doors which had heart shaped windows by the way the waiting area was white with plush gold and red sofas scattered around, there were small gold vases filled with red roses placed around the room and to the right of the main doors was another which led into the actual wedding chapel. We all stood round awkwardly in the waiting area until a woman, must have been in her early sixties with greying hair and glasses walked out behind a desk and smiled warmly at us all.

"Joint wedding?" she asked looking at us all coupled off. My eyes immediately went wide and Edward choked back a laugh. Not sure whether to be offended or relieved at his laughing.

"No just one please" Emmett said walking to the front of the group pulling Rose closely behind.

"Right we just need some identification from the both of you please" the woman said, her smile never faltering. Both Rosalie and Emmett pulled out their driving licenses and handed them over to the woman.

"Ill be right back, please just take a seat, there is a service in progress right now but it should be done within the next 5 to 10 minutes" she said walking into the back room.

"No are you sure you want to do this?" Emmett asked taking both of Rose's hands in his own, he looked so nervous and it gave me a funny feeling seeing him so nervous.

"Emmett I want to marry you, I want it to be official. I want to say that I am yours" she said stroking his hands with her thumbs "I want to be your wife" she said with such finality I don't think anyone dared question her. He gave her one of the warmest smiles I have ever seen and let go of her hands gently, he walked over to Edward and pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Here you go bro, don't mess it up" he said laughing as he patted Edward on the back. Wow, Edward is going to be his best man then, I'm not really sure why I didn't expect that but it still came as a shock. It looked like it shocked Edward too, he stood their frozen holding the small ring box in his hand.

"Thank you" he said softly before releasing me to give his brother a hug and right then I could see the brotherly bond Edward had been trying to tell me about a few days ago and I envied it, I wished I had siblings.

I looked over to Alice and Rosalie, Alice was practically bouncing off the walls in her excitement and Rose was unable to keep the huge smile off her face. It was nice to be a quiet spectator at their wedding, I felt like I was watching something special about to take place.

"Okay there are your identifications and you can make your way through now" the old woman said walking back through the door and passing Rose and Emmett their cards back.

They both looked at each other expectantly before breaking out into grins and turning to walk into the little chapel. Alice had found two small bouquets of flowers from somewhere; god knows where and handed one over to Rose whilst she kept the other. The doors opened and we all walked into the room, coupled up again, Rose and Emmett made their way down to the front, once they got their Alice stood to the side of Rose and Edward to the side of Emmett. Me and Jasper kind of just scooted off to sit in the second row of chairs to watch it all unfold.

"I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble or anything earlier" I whispered as the reverend guy started talking.

"Hey no worries, kind of spooky seeing you here though" he giggled, yeah he was very drunk.

I watched the wedding in awe somewhat, the last wedding I went to was my mothers and then I was young and bored and wearing a stupid puffy bridesmaids dress that buried me. I sat and watched the whole event unfold, normally I'm sure weddings would take quite a while but this was a Vegas wedding chapel, it wouldn't have surprised me of we were out in 10 minutes. I watched as Emmett took the ring of a clearly excited Edward and placed it delicately on Rose's finger.

"One day soon I'm gonna marry Alice" Jasper said dreamily next to me, he was looking at his girl standing up next to rose with nothing but admiration in his eyes and it suddenly made me so sad.

All these people around me were well balanced people in steady relationships, probably with good jobs too and here I was with nothing. It kinda made me realize how much I miss being in a relationship and how much I want what they have. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts just as the reverend guy said the man and wife part, Emmett looked down at Rose and they shared the first kiss as man and wife, of course Jasper had to make a scene of it and begin clapping manically and start throwing threats at Emmett about what would happen if he hurt his sister. I had to laugh at this and funnily enough everyone else did too so I was pretty darn thankful Rose wasn't one of these girls that would get embarrassed by the drunk family member. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his neck enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm just doing the brotherly thing" he whined into her neck.

"You're about 4 years too late big brother" she laughed "But I appreciate the concern all the same, and thank you for the outburst, I feel like it was a real wedding now" she said still laughing.

Once she let go of Jasper she walked over to me and again she embraced me as she had done Jasper, now I'm not really that close with girls and I'm not big on the whole invading peoples space thing but I figured it was her wedding day and something told me we were only going to get closer so I wrapped my arms round her and hugged back. For some reason it felt like something I really needed, acceptance by others even if it was just a thank you for attending our wedding hug it didn't matter. It made me want to be closer to these people and make them a part of my life in any way.

"Congratulations Rose I'm so happy for you" and I truly meant it, go figure huh?

"Thank you, I know I've only known you a day or whatever but I really appreciate you being here and making him smile" she said motioning towards Edward who was sharing another manly hug with his brother. I tried to look like I didn't know what she was talking about but I'm pretty sure my blush gave me away. She gave me a knowing smile and wandered off to jump into Alice's arms.

"How was that for a wedding then?" Edward asked walking over to me.

"The fastest wedding in history" I said laughing "It was like a speed wedding, never been to one like that before"

"They'll do it again when they get home I'm sure, my mom will pitch a fit when she finds out and will make sure they have another wedding she is invited too" he said shrugging.

"well I'm glad I was here to witness the first" I said in all honesty, he smiled at me for a few seconds and I felt his fingers gently touch mine.

"The night is only just beginning miss swan, there is so much more" he said entwining his fingers with my own. Okay this was somewhat of a grey area to me, this guy is throwing curve balls all over the place, he picks me up and calls me his Megan Fox fantasy, then tells me he has had a bad previous relationship and isn't looking for anything, then he kisses me and holds my hand? I think that allows for some confusion on my part. That's when I had my epiphany, I didn't care, I would just take it at his pace and see how he wanted it to play out, because to be quite honest he is much too pretty to turn down.

"Right so what's the plan?" I asked tightening my grip on his hand, as I did he flashed that brilliant smile at me.

"Party party party" Alice said running past me with Jasper in tow.

"We are having the wedding reception all around Vegas and lucky for you two, you're invited" Emmett said holding Rose in his arms bridal style as they walked back up the aisle.

"C'mon" I said pulling Edward out of the chapel and towards everyone else.

We walked out of the chapel and onto the strip trying to find any bars or clubs where we could have a real good time. We walked into several different ones that were playing music of some significance when we were outside but only stayed for a little while and it was because of these little clubs and bars that I was happily inebriated within a half hour. It was only when we came to a large club which boasted three floors of different music did we finally agree to stay in one place. We walked in and the music was blaring, we walked straight over to the bar and to my complete surprise Emmett ordered two bottles of champagne, guessing that the rich boy style runs in the family. I worked out whilst we were waiting for out wine that each level was based on different places in the world and had different styles of music playing. The ground floor which we were on was simply called 'Ice' and was supposed to be based on some of the more colder countries in Europe, Russia or Denmark or some shit like that and was playing up to date hip hop and rap music. The second floor was called 'Tokyo' and was playing eclectic crazy music which I had never head before along with a lot of 70's and 80's music. I had a feeling I would be making a trip to that room for the 80's music later. The top floor I'm not sure what it was called or what it was supposed to be based on but it was dimly lit with dark polished wood paneling all around and strobe lighting, it wouldn't have looked out of place in some strange Goth Tim Burton esque flick and for some reason I actually really liked that floor, they were playing heavier music, defiantly my style and from the look on Edwards face I'm guessing it was his style too.

"Okay here is to my wonderful family, my news friends and my Beautiful amazing wife, my little firecracker Rosalie" Emmett said holding up his glass as we toasted.

We all sat together for a while watching the people around us dance and drink, we quickly finished the first bottle and were beginning to work our way through the second bottle, it was pretty much Alice and Jasper, how the hell they could drink so much and not be ill was amazing, I had to remember to ask for tips on how they did it.

"Wanna go have a wander round?" I asked Edward shouting over the dj who was now blasting out Flo Rida.

"No Bella is coming to dance with us" Rose said grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up.

"No I don't do dancing, I can barely do walking" I shouted laughing to myself for some reason, _Damn Alcohol!_

"Bella, its my wedding day please" Rose said staring to pout.

"Fine but you cant use the wedding day bribe for the rest of the night" I said smirking.

"five dances when I want and that's it?" she said practically jumping up and down in her desperation to get on the dance floor, Alice was already dancing on her own.

"Three?" I offered.

"You drive a heard bargain, but you got yourself a deal" she said holding her hand out, I went to shake it but instead I was pulled to my feet and onto the dance floor.

I began dancing in the same way both Alice and Rose were, having not danced to music like this for a good long while a wasn't really sure what I was doing but once I found the rhythm I was a force to be reckoned with. I actually think the song changed several times before I realized we had been dancing for so long, yet for some reason I didn't want to stop. I looked round to see Edwards eyes on me dancing, I looked at him and smiled as sexily as I could in this state and began biting my lip for good measure, he looked down smiling to himself and when he looked back at me I began moving my hips even more and running my hands over my body, I'm pretty sure I looked a state but I must have done something right because as soon as he saw that he stood up and walked over towards us, he gripped my hips and began swaying to the music with me.

"I'm kinda bored of this song, want to go find something better?" I asked.

He didn't say anything he simply nodded and followed me out.

"Don't forget you owe me more dances" Rose shouted as I waved at her whilst we walked.

As we walked out of the room he pulled me outside onto the clubs terrace and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit up and pulled the cigarette away blowing the smoke into the sky. Okay now me plus alcohol sometimes had a tendency to create extreme horniness. I mean when I'm around him its kinda hard to keep my mind out the gutter anyways but now he's here smoking looking like a bad boy from some 50's greaser movie and I want nothing more than to lick him!

"You know you look so fucking sexy when you do that" I said unable to stop the worlds from coming out. I put my hand over my mouth straight away and mentally slapped myself for my verbal diarrhea.

"Are you drunk" he said laughing "Because you wouldn't be saying that if you were sober, you want one by the way?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't offer me one tonight though pretty eyes, I don't wanna get you all riled up and turned on like yesterday" God yesterday it seems so far away…

_Ha-ha like the song...God im so drunk_.

"I wasn't all turned on" he said taking a drag of his cigarette slowly again

"Yes you were, look I just inadvertently told you that you turn me on so just be honest" I said smiling "Besides I'm rather drunk so tomorrow I wont remember any of this so everyone's a winner" I shrugged

"I don't always smoke you know" he said running his hand through his hair

"Hey I'm not judging" I smirked

"I only smoke when I get nervous or worried" he admitted shrugging

"I make you nervous" I said biting my lip to conceal my smile.

He began blushing at the realization of what he had just said before smiling at me and stubbing his cigarette out.

"Its okay, I make a lot of people nervous, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a bitch" I shrugged.

"C'mon" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the building, we walked towards the stairs and he began pulling me up until we got to the top floor. I'm pretty sure this is the place we both wanted to take a look at to begin with and so when I heard Linkin Park begin playing I had to pull him with me onto the dance floor and for the first time in days go crazy. The pain in my ribs was now becoming just a dull throb, maybe the alcohol was numbing me from the pain, regardless I carried on dancing and tried to forget about it. Once the song had finished we both went to the bar and Edward had his first drink of the night.

"Its" I started before looking at my phone "1:30 and your only now having a drink" I laughed.

"I don't like to get to wasted too early" he said paying for his drink. I ordered two shots of vodka and told him he must do one with me, he rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. As I knocked back the vodka and coughed as it left a burning sensation down my throat he laughed and took his down with ease, not even looking like it affected him at all. Only hardcore drinkers look that that after a shot of the strong stuff.

We were both standing at the bar, obviously unable to make conversation due to the loudness of the music when some song I hadn't heard before came on. I listened to the song trying to place it somewhere but came up empty, what I did know was that already I liked it, it was gritty and dirty sounding and I wanted nothing more than to pull Edward onto the dance floor and start grinding up and down him, so I did just that. I started grabbing his arm but he tried to stop me, shaking his head.

"I don't know this one" he said as I stumbled back over to him.

"Neither do I, but I like the sound of it" I said pulling him again until he finally caved and walked onto the dance floor with me.

I pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapped my arm round his neck whilst his went instinctively to my waist, I began slowly moving my hips to the music and sped up in time with the beat, my eyes were trained on his delicious pouting lips and my hands began playing with the hair at the back of his neck. I began to move my hips into his more and more as the song progressed and then turned round so my back was to his chest, his hands began roaming over my clothed stomach and I felt his hot breath on my neck. I began grinding my ass into his crotch in time with the music and each time I felt his breathing hitch.

I spun back round and pushed myself up close to him, I could feel his hardness pressed agains me and that's finally when I looked up at him. By now im pretty sure the song had changed so something a lot more heavy but we stayed locked in out own world. His eyes were dark and lust filled, he was staring at my lips the same as I had a been doing to him just a few minutes ago, I slowly edged closer to his lips but everytime I got close enough he would pull away slightly teasing me. He was walking backwards slowly pulling me along with him until his back hit a wall, he put his hands on the tops of my arms and bent down as if he were going to kiss me, before spinning me round so it was now me that was trapped between him and he wall and quite frankly I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. He leant down again teasing me but by now I was so far past the point of horniness I was ready to explode. Felling a wave of confidence come across me I grabbed his nack and pulled him down into a kiss, it was hard and rough and passionate all at the same time, his tongue was beggng for entrance to my mouth which I graciously accepted, he tasted like vodka and champagne and it was wonderful, the kiss left me breathless yet I didn't want it to end, so when we both pulled away gasping for air it was only seconds later that we were both locked together again, my hands were in his hair pulling it in every direction and his hands were working their way down my body towards my ass pulling my closer to him. From the outside it probably looked like we were having a good attempt at fucking in a public place we were so all over each other, but I didn't care, it was desperate and lust filled and everything I wanted it to be plus more. After kissing for what I could only assume was a lifetime he pulled away gently kissing my swollen lips softly once more

"Do you maybe want to get out of here?" he asked licking my earlobe causing me to shiver and get funny feelings in my stomach

"What do you have in mind?" I said trying to stop myself from moaning

"Well how about, I take you back to my hotel room, and see how long it takes until I get you screaming my name?" he whispered.

_Yeah I think I just about came there and then.  
_

"Sounds like a plan" I muttered catching his lips with my own once more "Lets get out of here" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

* * *

Sexy horny Bella and Edward Rock!

Y'all know whats comming up in the next chapter then dont you...Hehe

The Song playing when Edward and Bella are Dirrrty Dirrrrty dancing is called Firecracker by Roxy Saint. I sugest you listen to it because the beat is sexy as hell

And the layout of the club is based on a club called Oceana near where i live, minus the rock floor though *sigh*.

R+R Please!

Reviews get Bella and Edward Lemons all the more quickly

Untill next time

xxx


	9. The Lovers

Hey All,

I am so so so so sorry that this is stupidly late, i did say when i posted on TTWLI that i was posting this about a week and half ago but within that time i was offered a new job! and so have been very busy with that.

But this is done now and i am back on track with both stories. I should be updating one each week.

I am sorry for my lateness in posing though, but please put away your pitchforks...you can't hate me as much as Bella and Edward do right now....Keeping them Horny and waiting for over a month, they are ready to kill me!

So without Further ado, here is the long awaited chapter...But please be warned there is a red flashing Lemon warning!

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella POV

Why is it when you are desperate to get back to your hotel and horny..._so so horn_y it becomes the most difficult task in the world to get back to said hotel because people always want to fucking cockblock you! I don't mean to sound like a bitch but after that almost banging against the wall I was absolutely desperate to jump Edward now and it was taking forever to get back to our room, first we got ambushed by Emmett on the way out of the club, we were going for stealthy but I think our constant stopping and pawing at each other was a dead giveaway.

"Hey you leaving my wedding already! You're gonna be that family member who comes to eat the free food and them fuck off aren't you" he said waving his arms precariously.

"Emmett not now" Edward said putting his arm round me and pulling me close.

"But its my wedding, don't be those stupid guests, just don't" he said talking a sip from a champagne bottle.

"Emmet honey let me put it in a way you will understand. If we don't leave right now, your brother is going to be fucking me against that wall and I don't think you'll want to see that will you?" I said smirking. He stood staring at me, swaying slightly for a few seconds before he broke out into a huge grin.

"Ah okay I get you, you crazy kids have fun" He shouted. I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"But remember Edward don't be a fool wrap your tool!" he shouted laughing to himself. Edward looked positively mortified that his brother would say this and I saw his face turn a lovely pink colour.

"C'mon" I said laughing before pulling him by his shirt towards to doors.

Again I ask why is it so difficult to get back to the hotel. We must have stood outside for about 20 minutes waiting for a cab before Edward growled fuck it and dragged me along the strip back towards our hotel.

"Is it me or did it seem shorter when we came out earlier" he said linking his fingers with mine.

"It seemed much shorter, but we didn't really have much of a reason to be rushing before" I said pulling him against the closest wall to us.

"Bella, you're testing my patience. I swear if I don't get yo back to the hotel soon I'm gona fuck you right here" he muttered before biting my earlobe, and god it felt fucking good. My hips shifted up instinctively so I was pushing against his hardness causing me to let out a throaty moan.

"Like that?" he whispered nibbling my earlobe again.

By now I was unable to see anything much past the haze of lust in front of my eyes and I'm pretty sure this is when all my reason said fuck it and I grabbed his ass through his jeans pulling him closer to me. He let out a soft hiss and I smiled knowing that I had caused that, his one hand grabbed my ass as the other worked its way up my inner thigh pushing against me through my jeans. My hands began pulling his shirt up his back and my fingers ran over is hot skin before working their way down past the waistband of his jeans.

"Hotel or somewhere more secluded" he whispered breathlessly in my ear, I was about to answer when I was abruptly cut off.

"Isn't that nice, come to Vegas to see easy girls getting fucked in the street" I heard from behind us.

"Excuse me?" I asked, completely gobsmacked. The girl that said this was tall, blonde, overly made up, wearing next to nothing, everything I hated pretty much.

"Just sad the state of the youth in America today, if they feel the need to screw in public" she said wobbling on her heels a little.

"Youth of America, what are you a politician? You don't even know me darling" I said, I could feel all my anger and frustration from the last few days, weeks, months? Begin building up inside me, I instinctively clenched my fists waiting for her response. All she did was look at Edward and give him the once over, her eyes lingering for a little too long.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me" I sighed grabbing my hair. "I cant take you anywhere dude" I muttered to him breaking out into fits of giggles. _I might be pised off but i was still well...intoxicated._

"What did I do" he asked, his surprise clearly evident.

"All these girls, I told you I would get lynched" I said between small giggles, yep still intoxicated.

"Huh?" he said, his confusion caused the cutest little crease between his brows.

"Uh Hello?" the girl said, clearly annoyed we were ignoring her.

"This little girl here is um" I stopped whilst I chose my words "Eye fucking you" yep that'll do. She looked round at her friends and her face began turning a nasty shade of red.

"Sorry but I found him first....No he found me" I added quietly smiling at him "So getting mad at me isn't going to change the fact that it wasn't you up against that wall with him and I'm getting pretty damn tired of girls getting pissy with me for being in the same vicinity as him" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm not staring at him its just..." she was finding it hard to continue the sentence.

"Right so you saw a guy that looked hot from behind and wanted to see his face so you came up with some random garbage in hopes of distracting him from the girl that is going to have sex with pretty soon? Clever girl" I smirked before walking back over to Edward.

"I wonder if she's that easy with other guys" the girl said loud enough for me to hear as all of her friends started laughing. I was ready, I was so ready to hit her in her fucking mouth but then I felt his hand on my shoulder and my anger slowly dissipated. He curled his arm round my waist and kissed my temple.

"C'mon baby, lets go" he murmured into my hair.

I wrapped my arm round his waist as we began walking down the road as a surprisingly quick pace, _what can I say my anger makes me power walk._ I felt like I had taken the worst bashing possible and it was from people I didn't even fucking know, it hurt so goddamn much. For some reason I never felt that way when I fought with my...with Renee, but the fact that they called me easy just bought back the thoughts of Phil and the way my mother must see me, how Jake chose to see me. Shaking my head I cleared the thoughts and looked up at him smiling.

"Thank you" I murmured.

"That kinda ruined the moment didn't it" he smirked.

"Just a little" I shrugged "but I'm sure we can get it back on track" I said kissing his knuckles.

Due to my power walking down the strip we had gotten back to the hotel quicker than I imagined, but now I wasn't really in the crazy sex frenzy I was before. We walked through the doors and straight up t the elevator, I didn't even need to think twice before I followed him into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well this could have gone better" he laughed.

"Tell me about it" I muttered under my breath.

"Maybe its good that we didn't do anything, I mean it would have just been a mistake anyways" he said quietly.

_What. The. Fuck? I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say it would be a mistake...._

"What? A mistake, you weren't calling it a mistake an hour ago when your were dry humping me up a wall in a club" I said now standing up, hands on my hips.

"You know I didn't mean it like that" he sighed running his hands through his hair.

"No I don't so please do teach me" I added as my arms now folded.

"I knew you would take it this way" he muttered " I just mean that we're travelling together".

"Oh well ill just go back to my room pack my stuff and leave shall i?" I shouted as I turned to leave.

"Bella stop being over dramatic" he shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards him.

"No ill just go you obviously don't want me here why should I stay" I shouted again, getting up into his face.

"Y'know what, you win im sick of you acting like a bi polar bitch. I wish I didn't pick you up now" he said gritting his teeth, inches from my face.

"And I wish I never got in that goddamn car" I sneered staring at him square in the eyes, inches from his face, but then just like that we were locked in a frenzied kiss.

My hands found their way into his hair and began tugging sharply causing him to moan into my mouth. His hands found their way round the back of my neck and began untying my top letting the straps fall down at my sides, he moved his lips away from mine for a second only to latch them onto my collarbone, softly sucking and biting, I let out a small hiss as I felt my whole body tingling from the sensation, I felt him smile before he moved up to kiss my shoulder. My hands moved from his hair and worked their way back down the tug their bottom of his shirt up, he unlatched himself from my shoulder for a fraction of a second as I pulled his shirt over his head before going back to his task. He pushed me towards the bed, never moving his lips until the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed and I lost my balance, falling back onto the bed. I burst into a fit of giggles as he watched me with a curious glance before that sexy crooked smirk came back. I hadn't really had to chance to take in his body before, what with him latched onto my shoulder, and whilst me being stalker girl staring through a key hole at him was nice it would never ever be as amazing as seeing him here in front of me now.....God those hipbones.

He came hovering back over my body giving me a quick kiss before moving his eyes down to my chest, he slowly and gently began undoing each hook on my corset starting at the bottom yet his eyes never left my breasts, it took him all of 30 seconds unhooking slowly before I got desperate and began un hooking too.

"Patience Fox" he whispered making my stomach coil up.

His hands finally found the last two hooks and he agonisingly slowly unhooked then leaving my chest bare for him to see. His eyes never moved from the same spot but he slowly dipped down, bringing his tongue out to lick my nipple.

"God" I muttered softly, he looked up at me; eyes clouded with lust and smirked before blowing where he had just licked. My skin erupted in goose bumps but before I even had a chance to react he latched onto the other flicking and biting. My hands tried to work their way down his jeans to grab him but my shortness and his tallness didn't work out too well, my hands got as far as the top of his waistband. He looked down at my hand and sat up off me swiftly, I groaned a the sudden loss of contact but shut up when he popped the buttons on his jeans, I sat up and kissed his stomach, feeling his hot skin under my mouth before working my way over to his hip bones, I just couldn't fucking help it. I flicked my tongue along his hipbone and he let out a soft moan before running his fingers through my hair, quickly discarding my red ribbon into the ever growing pile of clothes. I carried on my assault moving over to his other hip bone, as I did this I shimmied his jeans down until it got to the point that he had to get off the bed to discard them thank fuck, they were only in the way anyway.

I was now very aware of his hard on straining against his black boxer briefs, I gently brushed my hand against him through his boxers and he sighed contently moving his hands back into my hair. I swiftly pulled his boxers down in one motion and gently traced my hands over his thighs. I licked my lips and smiled to myself before taking him in my hand stroking him slowly.

"God Bella" he hissed, I saw this as my motivation and took him in my mouth, he let out a low moan as I found a rhythm and began flicking my tongue across his tip. I felt his hands tighten in my hair before I took I'm further into my mouth feeling his dick hit the back of my throat.

"Ah Fuck" he muttered, I looked up at him to see him biting his lip and scrunching up his eyes as I quickened my pace.

"Oh god, Bella stop" he moaned. My eyebrows creased in frustration.

"You don't want me to carry on?" I asked softly as I licked his tip again.

"Of course I fucking do" he groaned "But it just occurred to me that here I am fully naked and you are still wearing far too many clothes" he smirked seductively. _Yeah boy...._

"Oh" I muttered a smile breaking out on my face. He pushed me back down onto the bed and kissed down my stomach stopping when he got to my jeans, he looked up at me and winked before moving further down to take my shoes off. Once he had completed his task and my shoes had joined the pile he moved his way back up my body to the button of my jeans. He undid it and pulled the zipper down so slowly I thought I was going to combust.

"God Edward please" I almost screamed. He smirked at me before whipping off my jeans and panties in one fluid motion, _well fuck me that was impressive._

He started his slow decent back up my body kissing every inch of my legs, working his way up to my inner thighs. My heart sped up as he got closer to the place I so desperately wanted him but the fucker teased me and moved my other thigh biting down softly causing a gasp from me.

"My Bella if I didn't know any better I would say you were getting all hot and bothered" he said giving me that sexy as hell smirk.

"Bite me" I muttered laughing.

"Too late fox" he whispered before dipping back down and finally placing a feather light kiss on my centre but it wasn't enough, I needed more. I laced my fingers through his hair pushing him closer as he pushed my legs further apart, and that's when I felt his tongue probing at me and god it felt fucking fantastic. He worked his tongue across my slit before pushing it inside me.

"Fuck" I muttered grabbing his hair more, he flicked his tongue back up replacing it with his fingers.

"Bella you taste divine" he said smirking before he trailed kisses further up placing a kiss on my clit before flicking it with his tongue.

"God" I moaned as I bucked my hips up involuntarily.

"Play nice Fox" he muttered before taking my clit in his mouth sucking and flicking with his tongue, his fingers continued moving in and out of me faster each time and I felt my orgasm fast approaching, I felt it moving from the tips of my fingers and toes.

"God don't stop please don't Edward" I practically screamed as I saw lights behind my eyes and felt my whole body convulse, I grabbed his hair hard begging him to continue as I rode out my orgasm. As I came down from my high he removed his fingers yet carried on kissing my tender centre.

"Please" I muttered breathlessly.

"What. Do. You. want?" He said asking each word between a kiss making me hiss even more.

"Please" was all I could muster up.

"Tell me fox what do you want?" he said working his way back up my body, he shifted so he was between my legs and I could feel his dick pressed against me.

"I want you inside me" I whispered. He let out a soft moan and got up off the bed quickly, I shot up in frustration before he seeing him grab his wallet out of his jeans and grab a condom, I lay back down, and biting my lip, watched as he put it on. He crawled back over to me and moved his lips down to kiss me softly. I let out a content sigh before I felt his pressing against my entrance.

"Bella you sure" he whispered nudging his nose against mine.

"Yes" I said desperately looking into his eyes, showing him I had no doubts about what we were doing.

He leaned down to kiss me again and slowly began pushing into me, I broke the kiss to let out a moan and he rested his forehead against my own. He continued slowly allowing me to get used to him until he was fully inside me, he moved his lips down to kiss me again before he started moving slowly, and it felt fucking exquisite, it was never ever like this with Jacob. He grabbed my leg and lifted it up around his hip allowing him to go deeper in me and we both let out collective moans.

"Fuck Bella so good" he muttered keeping his hand on my leg as he sped up is movements, he bit his lip like he was in deep concentration yet his eyes never left mine. I ran my fingers through his hair before working my hands down his back leaving a trail of scratch marks before they came to rest on his ass, guiding him into me.

"Edward" I muttered pulling his ear to my lips "Harder" I whispered biting his earlobe.

"Jesus Bella fuck" he moaned, but began pounding into me harder and with more passion than before, he was letting himself go, not holding back and I was loving every minute of it.

"God Bella I'm..." he muttered closing his eyes.

"Close?" I muttered "Fuck Edward" I screamed between moans as I felt myself tense around him. He let out a low groan before biting his lip and scrunching his face up whilst letting out inaudible words and moans as he came inside me.

"God Bella, Oh My...Fuck" he said breathlessly before falling on top of me.

"Uh Huh" I nodded In agreement.

"Just...a minute" he whispered as I let a lazy smile play across my lips. He gently pulled out of me and disposedof the condom before crawling back up to me sp he was resting his head against the crook of my neck. I just lay perfectly content listening to his breathing even out slowly.

"Best Vegas trip ever" he muttered into my neck. I smiled and let my fingers run through his now extremely sexed up hair. He let out a little moan and snuggled his face into my neck more.  
"Please don't stop that" he muttered quietly, I smiled to myself slowly feeling myself drift to sleep.

"Ill carry on as long as you want me to" I drawled out sleepily.

"Mhmmmm" he murmured quietly.

I lay their running my fingers absentmindedly through his hair thinking about everything, granted this is how I wanted the evening to turn out but I didn't actually expect it to happen, especially after those fucking girls, but it did. Yet I could help but wonder what this actually meant to us I mean I only known the guy for like 3 days!

Everything had without a doubt changed but I just hoped we were gonna be okay and not messed up because, I would never admit this out loud but I felt like I had found a place with this guy and his crazy friends. I knew he was hiding things from me but to be fair was hiding things from him too. I know I would eventually tell him, if he wanted me to stick around and I hoped I could be there for him.

I guess tomorrow is when everything will change but for tonight I was just content to fall asleep in the arms of the boy with the pretty eyes.

* * *

Woah *fans self* Okay that was intense.

I would also like to point out that whilst this chapter was filled with Lemony Goodness it still gave a little insight into what type of person Bella is. She's sarcastic, witty and can be a complete bitch but words can hurt.

I promise soon you will get some more info on both Bella and Edwards past!

Please let me know what you thought of that chapter, i really appreciate every review i get. Besides if youreview there may be an Edard POV in the near future....

I'm just sayin.....

xxx


	10. Hitting a sour note

I know im awful.I canno't say sorry enough!!

But last week my bitch of a laptop decided to get the blue screen of death and i lost everything...My boy tried to fix it but as he told me me a few days ago im pretty sure my laptop is currently under a bus. So i have had to re write this chapter from memory, i was probly about 2 chapters ahead but now i have to do everything again!

I'm sure this isn't as good as what it was going to be and i have changed it a little but i didn't want to hold out on you guys any longer because the reviews i got for the last chapter were immense so thank you.

Here you go

* * *

Bella POV

I lay there; eyes still closed basking in the glory of the morning after fan fucking tastic sex with the biggest smile playing lazily across my lips….  
Okay scratch that, well not all of it. I was laying there after fantastic sex but I was absolutely terrified that I would open my eyes and see that it wasn't true, or that he was gone or that he would tell me it was a mistake.

I felt soft fingers ghosting over my skin gently but kept my own closed and feigned sleep to see what he would do next. I felt the bed shift and then his fingers were back stroking over my stomach and circled round my belly button before moving back up towards my breasts, he delicate fingers moved over my nipples and I let out a soft moan which I quickly tried to cover up as a sleepy mumble.

"Bella you are an awful actress" I heard him say next to me.

Damn busted!

"I'm sleeping" I half smiled keeping my eyes closed.

"Liar" he muttered before kissing my arm.

"Your right I cant lie to save my life" I said fluttering my eyes open to see him laying on his side, head leaning on his palm looking directly at me with excitement in his eyes, and just like that those damn butterflies or knots or whatever the hell they were came back in my stomach with a vengeance. I turned to face him lying on my side and took in his room in this light, it was almost the mirror image of mine, we had somehow managed to crawl up to the head of the bed and under the covers in the night, but said covers were now riding dangerously low on Edwards hips.

"Morning" I whispered.

"Jesus Bella I didn't know it was this bad" He said touching my bruised ribs gently, the sensation gave me a numbing throb and a scrunched my eyes up slightly "How are you feeling now?"

"Its alright, its just pretty tender to be honest, that's what my utter lack of co ordination does to me" I said trying to smile, god I'm sure he could tell my smile way fake, hell even I wouldn't believe it for a second.

"Mhmm" he said not taking his eyes off my purplish bruise, yeah he didn't sound convinced at all.

"I'm surprised I didn't hurt it more last night" I added trying to lighten the mood.

"it was a hell of a night huh" he smiled.

"Could say that" I said ducking my face into my hands to hide my blush.

"Please don't do that, I love that colour on you" he said moving my hands away.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"I started.

"Bella?" he asked pouting.

"I just…I…" I started sitting up "I just want you to know I don't regret last night, but I don't want things to be awkward with us. Are they going to be?" I asked my brow creasing in worry.

"I'm not sorry last night happened at all, I don't regret it for a second, things aren't going to be awkward. They aren't now are they?" he asked as I shook my head "I still want to travel with you, lord knows where our next stop is, but I'm excited about it so lets just see what happens okay? He said lifting his hand to stroke my arm, I looked at him and nodded softly smiling "But I am sorry I said I wished I never picked you up…and called you a bitch" he added biting his lip.

"A bi polar bitch I believe" I corrected him shaking my head laughing.

"Oh I do apologize" he said laughing "I really am sorry though, I didn't mean it at all".

"I know you didn't, you were caught up in the moment" I shrugged.

"You don't care? Really?" I said again, confusion etched on his perfect face.

"No, honey I've had worse said to me trust me. Why should I care about that when I know you didn't even mean it"

"Sorry, just not used to that" he mumbled. I looked at him expectantly willing him to continue "Ka…My Ex kinda got touchy about everything I would say sometimes, even if it was just teasing she would get moody and upset about what I said, after a while I stopped being so sarcastic and even joking with her" he said quietly, picking at the bed covers. He was finally sharing stuff with me thank god, not exactly sure what I can take from that little speech but what I can take is that his ex was a boring bitch.

"I'll listen if you want to tell me" I said giving him a half smile. He smiled slightly but shook his head.

"Some other time maybe" he said offering a pained smile.

"That's fine, but just so you know I'm kinda intuitive sometimes when it comes to sarcasm and joking, hell I do it enough, I know when you're joking and trust me I give as good as I get" I said winking before jumping out the bed. Yeah think about that a while boy.

"Hey where you going" He muttered.

"To get changed into something of yours, go take a shower and go back to my room before I'm sure your sister attacks us" I said walking back over to him to place a gently kiss on his lips.

"Guess your right, but cant we just stay here until she does?" he asked grabbing me a little gentler now he knew I was damaged.

_Huh damaged…_

"I suppose I can stay for a little longer" I sighed overdramatically before crawling back under the covers and into his arms.

"Just so you know, I don't do this type of thing like ever" I said trying to explain myself to him for some reason "I mean meet a guy and sleep with him within 48 hours of knowing him"

"I don't either, this just feels different" he sighed into my hair.

"Oh good it's not just me then" I giggled as I felt him smile in my hair.

We must have lay there together in perfect silence kissing and touching for what felt like a lifetime, I'm sure it wasn't that long actually but in our little world it was forever. I couldn't stop thinking about how so fucking much had happened in the last two…three days and how I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This is how I wanted thing to be, just me and my guy together and happy, not bitching about me for cheating and not trusting me. Since Jake that guy had become faceless, but with each passing moment he was starting to resemble Edward more and more which scared the hell out of me.

I wasn't second guessing myself here, I knew things were going to be way different, no matter what he said and what I wanted, but looking at him I just hoped it wasn't going to be that bad because giving this up now would hurt me more than anything.

My phone began playing Faith no more loudly from my bag somewhere on the floor and I groaned out loud knowing it was my mother.

"I'm not answering that" I mumbled as it stopped, only for it to start up again two minutes later.

"God does she's not give up" I sighed grabbing my hair before sitting up.

"Your mom?" Edward asked stroking my back.

"The devil herself" I said sarcastically.

"Want me to speak to her, I'm sure it would be a shock to the system" he smirked, as my phone stopped.

"As much as I would love that it would just open up an even bigger can of worms" I mumbled and then it fucking started again, Jesus fucking Christ!

"I should take it, she's not gonna leave me alone if I don't" I muttered getting off the bed to retrieve my phone.

"I have to say I'm loving the view" he smirked as he watched me wander round the room naked trying to find my phone.

"Bite me" I said sarcastically as I finally found my bag.

"Already have love and I must say you have a lovely mark on your thigh" he winked "You want me to leave?" he added softly as I crawled back into bed, normally I would tell him yes, that I had to deal with her on my own but for some reason I felt like I needed him there.

"I wish you wouldn't" I sighed as he kissed my shoulder. Just then my phone rang for what was the fifth…sixth time? I lost count. Taking a deep breath I answered.

"Hello" I said as confidently as I could.

"Bella! Thank god, where are you? I've spoken to your father and he is sick with worry too" Oh god could she be anymore fake.

"Mom we've had this conversation…yesterday to be exact, to which I replied that I spoke to dad and he was fine and I have already told you I'm In Vegas" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well stay there me and Phil are going to come and get you" she gushed.

"The hell you are!" I almost shouted, the anger evident in my voice.

"Bella stop this now, just stop it, you're getting pathetic really and I'm sick of all these lies" I heard her huff.

I sat shocked into silence, Edward rubbing my back softly and all I could think was my own mother called me pathetic. I was too numb to say anything; Edward looked up at me with worry in his eyes silently asking me if everything was ok. I took my phone away from my ear and held it out in between me and Edward, my mouth opening and closing like a stupid fucking goldfish, still unable to process any reaction, I tilted my head up to try and stop the few tears that were desperate to escape. Without saying a word Edward took the phone off me and held it to his own ear.

"This is Edward Cullen who is this?" he asked formally, with an edge to his voice.

"Well I am a very good friend of Bella's" he said still in the same clipped tone and just like that it was like a light was flipped in my head and I suddenly realized that Edward was talking to my bitch of a mother.

"Yes well Bella is not available right now" he added stiffly.

"I'm afraid that wont be possible, she is on a road trip with me and my family right now, we are making our way to Chicago and from there I'm sure Bella will be going to her father" I was going crazy just hearing the one side of the conversation, I was desperate to hear all the snide comments my mother was saying.

"I'm afraid that is none of your business at all…."_yeah there is was_ "Yes well Bella is a grown woman and if she doesn't want to come home I don't think you can force her" he added.

"Yes well I'm sure if my mother had just insulted me I wouldn't want to talk to her either, now if you will excuse me we are going to get some breakfast. I'm sure Bella will call you when she is ready, until then I suggest you don't try to contact her, goodbye" he said sharply before ending the call.

"I'm sorry but your mother is a grade A Bitch" he said exhaling deeply.

"preaching to the choir" I said trying to lighten the mood even though my eyes were swimming with tears "God this is annoying, I never cry" I said fanning my eyes with my hands to try and clear the tears.

"What did she say?" he asked rubbing my hand supportively.

"She called me pathetic" I mumbled, I swear I heard him growl and when I looked back at him his jaw was locked tightly.

"I should have said worse than I did to her" he said quietly.

"Not worth it, She used to be my best friend, but Y'know what happens with best friends, they get boyfriends and forget about those around them" He looked at me knowingly and I suddenly felt very vulnerable, like I had told him my biggest secret without actually saying anything and all he did was kiss my forehead and suggest he treat me to breakfast. It was something so simple but it was exactly what I needed.

*******************************

"I'll meet you back here in half hour okay? He said kissing me softly as I stood at his door dressed in one of his shirts and a pair or his boxers. I nodded slowly before walking across the corridor and into my room, as I walked into my room and let the door close with a soft click, I let out the sigh I had been keeping in and wondered how the hell I could go from such a high to a low in the space of about a minute, funnily enough though my mother had that effect. Taking my cell out of my bag I sat on the edge of the bed and hit the call button.

"Dad" I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Are you alright? Nothing has happened has it" he rushed; I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No I'm fine I just needed to hear your voice a little bit" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" God why did he have to know everything.

"Mom called again" I started but I could hear him sigh down the phone.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"She called me pathetic" I mumbled quietly as I felt the tears coming again.

"She what? God love your mother Bella but she is one stupid woman" he shouted sharply. Okay so he was pissed.

"Dad please don't do anything just don't please" I stuttered out "Please don't call her and start shouting"

"Its all because of that Phil isn't it" he shouted.

"Not arguing with you there" I said rolling my eyes.

"Bells did he do something to you, did he hurt you or something? You know you can tell me right" his voice sounded on edge…on the edge of him turning from Charlie to Chief Swan.

"What does it matter, mom's with him and as much as she hurt me she's my mom" I sighed.

"Bella whenever your ready to talk you know I'll be here listening don't you?" I could hear him sigh.

"Yes dad I know that, and thank you really. I just have to deal with some stuff" I muttered.

"Well when you making your way up here?" he asked, I noticed the slight hint of excitement in his voice.

"I'm not sure yet dad" I admitted "I'm still in Vegas now and I think I might be staying here for a few days, then ill probably start working my way towards Washington"

"Who are these people you're with? How do you know them?" he enquired.

Now here is the tricky part how do you say _'oh yeah dad I just got picked up by some random guy on a phoenix highway who then took me to Vegas to meet his family and then preceded to fuck me after only 3 days of knowing each other_?' Without him getting in the car with his shotgun and working his way here?

"Just some friends I went to college with, one of the girls actually. She was having a bit of a road trip with her family and invited me along when she found out I was leaving Phoenix" I babbled

"And you're really not going back to phoenix?" My dad asked "Not that I'm not excited your coming to stay with me, which I really truly am" he rushed out "Its just I would hate to see yours and your mothers relationship go down the pan over someone we know she will get tired of eventually"

"I don't think she will dad that's just it" I muttered shaking my head "Anyways, I'm going now, I'm going to get breakfast and then maybe ill try my luck at the poker table" I laughed.

"Always bet on a pair of tens" I heard my dad chuckle down the phone.

"Will do, ill speak to you soon" I smiled.

"Keep me posted" He added before he ended the call.

"Yep" I sighed into the dead line before snapping my phone shut.

Well I could do one of two things, I could sit here for the next half an hour and sulk about how much of a nasty bitch my mother really is or I can get showered, get dressed and go and actually live my life and have some fun. This time I chose the latter option, I will not be brought down by a mean lady and her bullying sex toy I will be better than them and prove to them that I don't need anything they can offer me. Nodding to myself over my new self empowerment I marched into the bathroom for what can only be described at the best shower of my life before throwing on a white boy beater and a pair of denim shorts, I slipped my sandals on and grabbed my bag, assuming that everything was still in there from the previous night and walked out my room and towards Edwards. I quickly knocked on the door and waited…and waited…and then waited some more but nothing.

"Edward" I whined knocking on the door again. Just as I lifted my hand to knock again, the door tentatively opened and Edward stood in front of me in nothing but his boxers, hair dripping wet and I think I just about came again there.

"Bella, you're early" he muttered looking round anxiously.

"Um no I'm late actually, about ten minutes late, are you okay?" I asked eyebrow furrowed.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine just lost track of time I guess, look can I meet you downstairs in like 5 minutes I just need to get ready and stuff" he said quickly looking round the hallway behind me.

"You don't want me to wait for you?" I offered.

"No!" he almost shouted "No that's fine really, ill be down in like 5 minutes I promise" he smiled tightly leaning down to kiss me before shutting the door.

I turned around and began walking for the elevator…no stairs, feeling oddly confused and shot down. What had happened in half hour to make him so agitated? My brows were still crease by the time I got downstairs and didn't ease up even when Alice called me over to sit with the rest of her family.

"Where's Eddie boy then? You ride him too rough last night" Emmett said laughing.

"You what?" Alice practically squealed, yet I still couldn't concentrate.

"Betty you alright over there?" Emmett asked this time his laugher subsiding to only a small giggle.

"Yeah just Edward seemed kinda funny a while ago, he was fine before but when I just saw him he practically threw me out the room and said he would be down in five minutes" I said looking up. Emmett glanced over at Jasper and it was almost as if a conversation were taking place between the two that no one could hear, they sat silent for a moment before Emmett broke out into a toothy grin.

"Awh don't worry Betty we'll go grab him for you" he laughed before grabbing Jasper as walking out the hotel restaurant . I nodded and smiled as I watched them leave but something still didn't feel right.

"So you slept with Edward huh?" Rosalie asked bluntly......and I was back into the real world.

* * *

Reviewers get Edward answering the door dripping wet in his boxers...Gosh that sounds dirty!

xoxox


	11. Love Games

I saw New Moon advertised on the side of a bus today, then my boyfriend bought me the Twilight board game and i beat him....Today was a good day.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are stars. I would like to say though...No Edward did not have another girl in his room, Even I would kick his ass if he did!

So into the Chapter....I dont own...i wish i did yada yada yada

* * *

Bella POV

_"So you slept with Edward huh?" Rosalie asked bluntly and I was back into the real world._

"Um" I so eloquently said as I felt my cheeks flame up.

"This is fantastic! You are so perfect for my brother, better than that bitch Kate" Alice started before I heard a bang under the table and an ouch from Alice.

"Oh who the hell cares, he said we cant talk about her when he's around, that doesn't mean I cant express my distaste for her when he isn't here" she said proudly "And Rosalie fucking Ow!" she moaned lifting her leg up and rubbing her shin.

"Did you just full name me bitch" Rose said smirking. This was good, take some of the focus off me.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily, I want all the juicy details…well not juicy cause ew but Y'know what happened, when, how, well not how because I know the mechanics obviously but a little run up to the main event please" Alice said in one breath and I seriously just sat there mouth gaping open unable to understand how that whole speech came out in one breath.

"I don't really know if I um" I started, finding it difficult to finish my sentence.

"Bella honey, were friends, friends tell each other stuff like this. Haven't you ever had girlfriends like that before?" Rose said sticking her fork into her plate of scrambled egg.

"Not really, I didn't tend to get along with the girls at my school or college really" I muttered.

"Well you really haven't experienced the best of a girlie conversation then have you" Alice chirped.

"Ill tell you about me and Jasper if it makes you feel better" she shrugged as Rose nearly choked on her food.

"Dude my brother" she muttered.

"Well I'm in exactly the same boat, I'm screwed whichever way you look at it" Alice sighed rolling her eyes "And I have no problem" she shrugged.

"Fine if I tell you will you leave me alone" I whispered.

"Scouts honor" she said holding up her fingers.

"Fine, we were dancing in that club and he kissed me" I started and I could practically see Alice vibrating in her chair "We kinda got a little….Passionate?" I questioned as she nodded approvingly at my choice of words "So we decided to leave, then I almost got in a fight with some girl that was eye fucking Edward" I groaned "But he pulled me away and then we got into an argument and he called me a bi polar bitch" Again Rose choked on her food and an angry scowl crossed her face "And I told him I hated him, and then the anger kinda turning to something else and…" I trailed off leaving my blush to fill in the blanks.

"Well you really do go all out don't you" Rose smirked. "I knew something was up when me and Emmett were on our way back to the hotel this morning and I asked where you two had gotten to and he said 'they left the wedding early to go fuck like bunnies but I told Edward to wrap his tool so they should be okay'" she said trying to stifle a giggle. Mortification flooded my face as I remember what I had said to Emmett as we left last night and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips when I thought back to it.

"Bella I think I just fell in love with you that little bit more" Alice laughed.

"Who are you falling in love with now?" I heard from behind me and felt my heart lift when I saw Edward walk over to me flashing me his beautiful crooked smile.

"Sorry about that" he muttered kissing my hair. Rose and Alice looked at us with interest before turning their attention back to Emmett and Jasper who were getting food from the buffet.

"You have a fun night?" he asked Rose who was currently twirling her wedding ring round on her finger.

"I'm never gonna be a bride again" she sighed unhappily.

"Yes you are when you do it all over again when we get home" Alice sighed "And this time there will be a dress and bridesmaids dresses" she said clapping her hands.

"I guess, still wont be the same as the first time" Rose sighed again stabbing her food violently with her fork. I smiled at her absurdity and turned to face Edward whose eyes were now fixated on mine, God why had I never noticed how bright his eyes were.

"You look like your trying to find something in there" he laughed nervously.

"Sorry can't help myself pretty eyes" I smiled "Were you okay upstairs? You looked kinda sick?" I said frowning touching his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Bella I'm fine, it was nothing, don't worry about me" he said stiffly flinching away. Ouch.

"Right okay, sorry" I muttered before tuning my back to him. I stood up and walked over to the breakfast buffet and stood next to Emmett whose plate was piled stupidly high.

"Ignore him, he gets like this sometimes, just him being a dick and ruining good things" he muttered casually as if he could hear my inner turmoil.

"I just don't understand" I shrugged "I feel like I'm the one that's done something wrong, how could he change so much in the space of like an hour" I said dejectedly.

"You have done nothing wrong Betty, it's him. He's being a dick, now you see why he travels on his own" he said giving me sympathetic smile before walking to the table.

"And he called me Bi polar" I mumbled to myself.

"Y'alright darlin?" I heard from behind me and saw Jasper standing there.

"Not really" I laughed.

"Want to come for a walk?" he offered.

"Yeah, I think I lost my appetite" I muttered following him out, I saw out the corner of my eye Edward watch me walk out with Jasper. I saw as he stood up to follow my but Emmett grabbed his arm and sat him back down looking miserable.

"And he called me fucking Bi polar!" I said voicing my inner thoughts as we sat on some benches outside the hotel, the sun beating down on me was calming me somewhat.

"Edward can be a handful sometimes" he laughed.

"I have known the boy three days and it's safe to say I worked that out" I laughed calming down. Why did he always have that affect on me, it was the same in the diner after sitting with me for 10 minutes I had a new outlook on life. I looked him over again, only this time really appreciating him; his smile was slightly crooked like Edwards but no where near as beautiful. His dirty blonde hair was sexy as hell but I couldn't stop thinking about running my fingers through Edwards's sex hair.

_God why couldn't I just switch it off!_

"Don't you think this is a little creepy?" I laughed as he looked at me confused "Me and you, I mean its some creepy psychic shit going on isn't it" I added.

"It is very strange and I can't explain it, but on the other hand I'm glad because you honestly seemed like a really cool girl before" he said nudging me.

"I used to be" I muttered.

"You're still feeling sorry for yourself aren't you?" he sighed "I told you to look for a sign!"

"I did and I saw Edward stopping for me as that sign strangely enough but look how that's turning out" I grumbled.

"Oh stop being over dramatic! There's a lot you don't know about Edward, he's been through a fair bit too" he shrugged.

"What do you mean too?" I asked quietly feeling the colour drain from my face.

"Bella what happened to you, your like a suit of armor, your locked so tightly away behind it your only letting people see little bits of you" he asked softly.

"You lock yourself away you don't get hurt" I said, my voice empty.

"I just want to know what's going on with you Bella, I want to help. You cant live your whole life not opening up to people" he said rubbing my back. I stood up quickly and turned to face him.

"The last time I opened up to someone, who by the way was my boyfriend, the one boy in my life that I think I have actually ever loved as well funnily enough. I opened up to him and you know what happened? He called me a cheating whore, after two fucking years and a week later he was screwing some bitch he only ever claimed to be friends with. The one time I needed him most and he wouldn't believe a word I said" I said, my voice void of any emotion "After that locking myself away seemed like a pretty fucking good idea" I muttered quietly wrapping my arms round myself.

"Shit Bella I'm sorry" he said standing up and pulling me into a hug, I didn't want to I so didn't want to, I fought against him, trying to be brave but I could feel myself slowly slipping and before I knew it my cheeks were wet and I was quietly sobbing into his shirt. I actually told someone about Jake and what he said to me. I had kept that to myself for so goddamn long and felt like a little bit of weight had been lifted. I was so wrapped up in my own thought I hardly registered when Jasper pulled me from his chest and moved me over to someone else, it was only after running my nose across his shirt I realized it was Edward which only made me cry even more.

"Hey, baby what's wrong? I'm sorry I acted like an idiot in there, I'm so sorry Bella" he whimpered frantically.

"Not you" I managed to get out, grabbing his shirt tightly.

"Bella please tell me, I don't know what to do" he said sitting us down on the bench rocking us. "I was just being stupid and me, I'm sorry" he whispered kissing my hair.

"Its not you" I muttered a little louder so he knew not to blame himself anymore.

"Did Jasper make you cry? Ill kick his ass if you like?" he asked trying to lighten the mood and I actually laughed through my tears.

"I'm alright, just bringing up stuff I didn't really want to relive but its okay" I shrugged wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Please tell me" he whispered, searching my eyes making sure I was ok. This was the boy I knew, not the one at the breakfast table. What caused such a one eighty again?

"It's not important" I said shaking my head.

"It must be if it made you cry like this" he said wiping my cheek.

"Just some things that my ex did, not believing me when I confided in him, and then sleeping with a girl he claimed to just be friends with" I murmured, skimming through the basics of my story.

"That mutt sounds like a waste of space if you ask me, although I have to thank him, because if not you wouldn't be here with me" he added quietly.

I thought about that for a moment as he muttered softly in my ear, if Jake had accepted everything that I had said would I be here now or not? Would I have stayed with him or would I have been forced to leave after he broke Phil's legs? No I thought, he wouldn't have ever believed me, I know now he was just looking for a way out and when I confided in him he found it.

"You want to come back inside, I believe I owe you a breakfast?" he said holding his hand out for me to take. Today I had seen two side of Edward and I knew that by taking his hand I was taking both and his history to boot. Taking a deep breath I took his hand in mine hoping he would be as accepting of my secrets as he was about Jake.

We walked back through the casino and into the breakfast buffet, Edward ushered me to sit back down saying he knew what to get me. As soon as I sat down I knew I must have looked a state from the look on Alice and Rose's faces.

"Don't worry we'll sort it out later on" Alice said rubbing my hand.

"Here you go" Edward said wandering back over to me with my plate filled with scrambled eggs and pancakes, gosh this boy is amazing. His plate was filled almost as high had Emmett's and he wasted no time tucking in and eating.

"Good god I don't think I have ever been so hungry" he muttered shoveling more food into his mouth. Alice and Emmet exchanged glances at each other and then Edward, before I just shrugged and began eating the most amazing pancakes known to man.

"Alright you crazy kids, whilst you were all in bed this morning I was coming up with a plan" Alice said rubbing her hands together.

"No she really was, she has her notebooks out and everything" Jasper nodded glumly to which I giggled.

"We are staying here for another night" she told us. Another night! I cant afford another fucking night here.

"Bella you are checking out and sleeping in Edwards room tonight" Alice told me.

"What?" I asked quickly furrowing my brows.

"Oh c'mon bell we all know you will end up sleeping there tonight too and this way you're saving money. I'm helping you really" she said tapping her head "Besides do you see Edward saying no?" she asked as I looked over to him and saw a light pink cover his cheeks, and just like that my insides went to mush again.

_Fuck stop getting so turned on by him!_

"If its okay with him I guess…I mean I don't want to intrude on your space" I shrugged.

"Betty last night the boy was making sweet sweet love to you" Emmett chuckled "I don't think you're going to be intruding now".

"Its fine by me, really is it" Edward nodded "Want me to take your key, I can more your stuff into my room and check you out?" he offered.

"Actually were going swimming in a little while so let Bella get into her bikini and then she can check out" Alice chirped.

it was then that I actually registered on what she said and my stomach dropped at the thought of these people seeing me in a bikini, I'm not a vain person at all but I happen to think I look pretty ace in a bikini, but I knew if I put one on today there would be continuous stares and pointing at my bruised ribs.

"Oh Alice I really couldn't, I'm not that good at swimming and I don't have a bikini with me or anything" I rambled looking to Edward for help. He looked out staring at the ceiling before shaking his head and looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Nonsense Bella, I have something I'm sure you will look fabulous in" she smiled and I almost caved in to her adorable smile.

"Bella said no Alice so just leave it alone" Edward said stiffly, resting his hand on my leg.

"Jeez twin what crawled up your ass" she muttered.

"I said leave it the fuck alone Alice okay?" he said slowly.

"Fine" she said quietly and I felt my heart breaking "I'm just gonna go get ready, ill meet you all in a little while" she said standing up and walking away.

_God it was like someone kicking a puppy!_

"You didn't have to be so harsh with her" I muttered, Jasper looked like he wanted to say more but he just settled for sending glares Edwards way.

"Trust me she wouldn't have let up if I didn't" he said rubbing his temples "Card?" he said holding his hand out "Ill go sort everything out don't worry" he muttered before standing up and walking away.

"You see why he doesn't fucking travel with us, because he gets like that" Jasper said through gritted teeth. "I should go see how she is" he said standing up.

"Let me, this is my fault anyways…well kinda, but please let me try that girl talk thing I been hearing about so much" I said smiling at Rose.

"We'll meet you by the pool later" she said waving as I walked away.

I walked throughout the lobby desperately searching for Edward just to find out what the fuck was going on today. I been awake less than three hours and the emotional rollercoaster I had been on was unbelievable. It was then that I actually started wondering if there was something medically going on with Edward. Was he bi polar? He seemed like it, shaking my head I began the long walk back up the stairs towards Alice's room and was gasping for breath by the time I dragged myself to her door, I tentatively knocked waiting for her to come barreling through the door but I was surprised when I was met by her softly opening the door and peering round it to see who it was.

"Oh hi Bella, sorry thought it might be Edward" she muttered opening the door for me to enter.

"I'm so sorry about that I really am, I didn't know he was gonna freak out that way" I said.

"I expect it from him recently, don't worry about it" she said shaking her head.

"Not its not that its me, I really do wanna come and sit by the pool with you, I really do, its just…" I started thinking of a way to express my dilemma without telling her. But then a thought occurred to me, this girl was nice, didn't know me from scratch and was still accepting of me.

"Oh fuck it, Alice the reason I didn't really want to wear a bikini is this" I said slowly inching my shirt up to reveal the abomination covering my side, closing my eyes waiting for her reaction.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" I heard her gasp, there it is. "What happened to you" she said just above a whisper.

"Oh god Alice no its not like that not at all" I said trying desperately to move her away from the one place I didn't want her "I'm such a klutz, I fell down the stairs a few weeks ago and broke some ribs" I heard her let out another gasp "I'm okay, its just not a pretty sight really. I get self conscious enough as it is, I don't really know how I would deal if I had people staring and pointing" I muttered pulling my shirt back down.

"Bella, if you ever need to talk about this…fall, please don't think twice about coming to me" That one sentence made me feel like she knew exactly what had happened to me "I'm so sorry I was so in your face about everything downstairs, no wonder he bit my head off" she said pulling me into a hug. Again with the hugs….acceptance and closeness, god I had missed out on this so much the last few months. Smiling to myself I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and just let myself be close to someone for a while.

"I have the perfect thing for you" she whispered in my ear as I began chuckling and untangled my arms. She skipped over to her dresser, considering we were in a hotel she had stashed everything away in the drawers perfectly, and pulled out a pink tube top bikini which covered my stomach and matching bottoms, both top and bottoms had little back skulls all over them and I smiled at the fact that she had known me for so little time yet she just got me, much like her neurotic crazy brother.

"Thank you" I whispered before she ushered me into the bathroom to get changed. I folded my clothes neatly before eyeing myself in the mirror. I really didn't look bad at all, I really needed a pocket sized Alice to take everywhere with me to help me dress, she seemed to have a much better idea than me and my shorts and band shirts. I walked out the bathroom to find Rose sitting on the bed in a bright red two piece and the biggest hat known to man.

"Geez can we all wear that" I giggled.

"I'm going to ignore that based on the fact that you look lovely" she smirked before putting on a pair of oversized white shades. She looked like some Hollywood starlet from the 50's and suddenly I felt very inadequate beside her.

"Here" Alice said tossing me what looked like a much smaller version of Rose's hat. I put my shorts back on and followed the girls out and downstairs towards the pool. The sun was shining today and beating down on my back, quickly walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were sitting and found Edward no where in sight. I looked at then both asking silent questions and Jasper simply pointed to the pool where I saw him swimming lengths over and over, its was like he wouldn't quit, yet once he saw me he abruptly stopped and swam slowly towards the edge of the pool. I Pulled my shorts off and placed them on my sun bed and wandered over to the edge and sat down letting my legs dip in. The chilly water made me shiver but as Edward made his way over, hair all dripping wet again and water droplets cascading down his body, I began breaking out in goose bumps for an entirely different reason.

"Hey" he said simply the reflection of the sun on the water making his eyes shine and his whole body sparkle.

"Hey yourself" yeah that's right, I was gonna be off with him. Topless and wet Edward was a sight to behold but I still had my quickly waning strength.

"I'm sorry, everything I've done today has been pathetic and stupid. I'm just having an off day and I don't want to feel this way because I had such an amazing morning" he muttered resting his chin on his folded hands "Its all my own fault" he added.

"No its not, its really not" I said running my fingers through his hair, _god why couldn't I stay mad at him.  
_  
"Trust me Bella, it is pretty much, but ill sort my shirt out. I always do" he shrugged "You look nice by the way" he added pulling on my top. Again with the fucking nice!

Gee thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Okay I compliment you and you get pissy with me?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Its not that, sorry I just have issues with the word nice" I shrugged, out the corner of my eye I noticed him trying to not laugh "That's it mock me now" I huffed folding my arms.

"Nice? Care to explain?" he said stifiling his laughter.

"Its just thoughtless, like you couldn't care enough to come up with something really great to say so you settle. I don't want to be on the receiving end of a half assed compliment. If anything it makes me feel worse" I managed to get out over his giggles "I know I'm stupid and strange but that's just me, so if you don't like it don't compliment me again" I smirked.

"Fine no more compliments….my beautiful Bella" he winked before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the cold water. It literally took my breath away it was so cold, after treading water for a few minutes and watching Edward swim about again I began to feel the sun on my back again and heat me up. I stood with my back against the side of the pool arms resting on the edge to keep me up right because c'mon its me I would end up injuring myself in a pool. He swam back over to me and put his arms either side of me trapping me before gently touching his lips to my own and I don't know if it was the water or the sun or whatever the hell but kissing in that pool was so sensual and sexy for some strange reason.

_Crazy remember!_

"Did you tell her" Edward asked and I already knew what he was talking about.

"I had to, I couldn't leave her all upset and ready to cry" I muttered as he looked away guiltily "It was more than that though. It was like I really wanted to tell her for some reason, I know that's stupid" I muttered looking away.

"Hey" he said tilting my chin back so I was facing him again "I'm proud of you telling her. I know there's more to it and I'm hoping you will trust me enough to tell me" he mumbled softly.

In a complete act of bravery for me I took a deep breath and said the words I thought I never would "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" I offered hopefully. I knew he was hiding something and if this was the way to get it out of him I would do it. I wanted us to help each other.

"Bella" he sighed "I'm afraid if I do I won't see you for dust afterwards" he said barely above a whisper. The pain was evident in his eyes, fuck what had happened with him? Regardless I knew there was nothing he could say to make me leave now. It killed me just thinking about going to Forks without him.

"I have some theories" I giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I'm intrigued" he smiled.

"Your Bi Polar?" I asked, yeah I know it was right out there but it had been bugging me all day.

"Sorry I'm not that interesting" he laughed.

"And I know your not gay…are you?" I smirked.

"If I am then I'm the worst gay guy known to man" he said stroking his fingers up my inner thigh slowly. I let out a surprised gasp and he laughed moving his hand away "No" I said shaking my head and moving his fingers to where they had once been.

"You haven't murdered any ex's have you?" I said barely above a whisper as his fingers moved higher.

"Nope sorry try again lover" he whispered so close to my ear.

"I don't…I…" I stuttered out and his fingers got so fucking close to my centre.

"Sorry that's all the time we have today on question time" he laughed moving his fingers away abruptly.

"You are a fucking tease and you will pay later" I muttered sharply.

I was about to turn around and pull myself out the water but I didn't need more injuries to add to my list so I slowly waddled through the water to the steps feeling very fucking frustrated and got out, laying down on my sun bed and wrapping my hot towel round my shoulders. A while later Edward came and crawled onto his bed next to mine and fumbled under his bed for a second before he pulled out my IPod and sun glasses which I had left in my room. I smiled softly placing my shades on and my ear buds in, letting the soft melody of Slipknot relax me. I snuggled down on my sun bed, towel still wrapped round me and felt myself slowly drifting off letting my arm fall off the bed to hang at my side, it was only a little while later I felt something tickling my fingers, I looked up to see Edward facing me on his bed, his fingers entwining with my own. It was something so simple and small but it cemented the fact that I would listen to him when the time came and not run away as he predicted.

I woke up a while later, my muscles all sore and mangled from falling asleep on a shitty plastic sun bed, my fingers were no longer intertwined with pretty eyes, he wasn't even lying next to me anymore. I looked at my watch seeing at was getting close to late afternoon, yet the others seemed to have not moved at all, Alice and Jasper were laying together on one sun bed whilst Rose was mirroring me sitting in the pool earlier with Emmett trying to impress her by doing some stupid jumps and dives into the pool.

"Dude you married her, you don't need to impress her so much now" Jasper laughed as Emmett flipped him the finger. I laughed getting up and starching out my sore muscles, I looked over to the pool for any signs of Edward but nothing.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I asked quietly. God the sun really had tired me out.

"He went back upstairs a few hours ago said he didn't feel well, he told me to tell you when you woke up, you were pretty out of it Bella" she said simply.

"How long was I out?" I asked rummaging through my bag for my phone, feeling slightly surprised when I came across the room key for Edward….no mine and Edwards room.

"About four hours" she shrugged. Jesus!

"I'm gonna go and see if he is okay" I said putting my shorts back on.

"Tell him we are meeting in mine and Jaspers room at 8 tonight to go and have a meal okay? I don't none of this I'm sick shit I want him there" she said waving her hands to emphasize her point.

"Yes ma'am" I said saluting her.

I grabbed my bag and towel and made my way back inside and again traveled up the stairs and towards our room. For some reason I stood outside the door for a minute, I felt bad just barging in. I mean I know it was our room but it was his before and I felt intrusive. I timidly knocked to alert him of my presence before using the key card and letting myself in. I walked in and scanned the room looking for any signs of him, the television was on quietly and the covers of the bed were all bunched up on the far corner of the bed, I saw it shift slightly and saw his messy of hair stick out.

"Hey" I said quietly "How are you feeling?" I asked slowly creeping over to him and crawling onto the bed.

"Bella, shit I didn't want you to see me all sick" he muttered covering his face with his hands. To be honest he looked like crap, his eyes looked puffy and his normally pale face now just looked a little sickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked completely concerned.

"Just keep throwing up and I have one bitch of a headache" he murmured curling into a ball again "Teach me to eat just before I swim huh" he laughed bitterly.

"Yeah that'll get you every time" I laughed snuggling up closer to him. "Come here" I motioned for him to move towards me, he put his head in my lap and pulled the covers around both of us.

"You sure your not Bi Polar?" I laughed running my fingers through his hair.

"I promise I don't normally get this way, I'm just having an off day. I'm blaming your mother and that conversation" he said yawning. Huh it was right after he spoke to her he started acting this way.

"That is not a problem pretty eyes" I muttered pushing my thoughts of Renee to the back of my mind for the moment.

"I don't deserve this Bella, don't deserve you" he added sleepily.

"Well whether your deserving or not I'm here with you and don't worry I'm not going anywhere" I whispered grabbing the remote looking for movies.

I felt his breathing even out and he fell into a somewhere uncomfortable sleep but I continued running my fingers through his hair and holding his hand when he reached out to grab mine, willing him to somehow let me in on the secret.

God Edward what's going on with you?

* * *

Just for the record no Edward is not Bi Polar, Bella was just trying to find something to liken his extreme mood swings to.

Soo....what do you think is up with Edward?

Reviews are aces really!  
If you review i will give you all an Edward chapter verry soon along with an Edward in a pool.....you know you want it.

xoxo


	12. AN : UPDATES

Hey Everyone!

Okay first off let me say sorry for the fake out A/N. i know i hate it when people do it to me and im so sorry to be posting this but i have had so many people send me msgs and reviews asking, i thought it was only fair to sort it all out.

Right, I cannot say sorry enough about the lack of updating recently but real life really has got in the way and i have been swamped with everything that i have had to do over the last few weeks, new job, run up to xmas, cousin giving birth....all caused writing to take a back seat.

As some people have asked, Yes i am still planning on continuing both The Trouble with Love is and Beautiful Strangers, just not really had much chance to post anything recently.

But.....I have some downtime now and i am writing, i am hoping to have the next chapter of The Trouble... up early next week and Beautiful strangers late next week.

I do hope this is okay and again im sorry for the lateness in posting and the fake out chapter. But sometimes other stuff gets in the way of my writing.

xoxox


	13. Show me yours, Ill show you mine

Hey All,

**Okay i know i said that this was going to be up last week, But i was involved in a car accident last wednesday and it left me with a mangled up neck. I am feeling better now, and it didnt hurt me super bad but i have been off work for a few days and quite frankly didnt feel like writing at all, let alone sitting rigid in a computer chair because i dont get my laptop till tomorrow!**

This chapter is short which i apoligise for, but i really just wanted to get something out before christmas.

I was loving all your ideas for what might be up with Edward, The pregnancy guesses made me laugh and it was only then that i realised how it did seem like those symptoms. One or two were on the right tracks but i promise you will find out soon.....

* * *

B Pov

I woke up with a start to a sharp rapping on the bedroom door, I looked round quickly realizing that I was still in bed with Edward and the sun was slowly setting outside, his head was still in my lap and his arms were tangled round my legs, thank god he was sleeping soundly. I peered round the room, the television was still on playing the end of the film I had begun watching quietly. I shook my head and pulled myself out of the bed careful not to disturb him. I slowly walked over to the door cracking it open only to be met by Alice.

"You haven't been answering you phones either of you all day" she screeched.

"Alice shh please, quiet time now, Edward is still asleep" I muttered sleepily.

"He's still ill?" she asked quietly.

"Yes he is, he was throwing up earlier and shivering, I think he's okay now" as the words left my mouth she began chewing on her lip nervously and tried to peer round me into the room "Alice what's wrong with him, I know you know?" I sighed.

"I don't know anything Bella; I just hope that he feels better. I'm guessing that you aren't going to be coming out with us for food tonight then?" she questioned.

"Sorry but no", I said shaking my head, "ill order room service, I just don't want to leave him alone right now" I muttered.

"My brother doesn't deserve you at all" she said rubbing my arm "but I'm glad as hell that he found you" she smiled "Try to have a nice night, ill talk to you in the morning, breakfast buffet 10am?" she asked as I nodded softly before shutting the door.

I walked over to the room service menu and quietly ordered some food for myself thinking that Edward wouldn't want anything in his state. After ordering I went to the bathroom to check myself out, my hair looked like birds had been nesting in it and I was still in the two piece Alice had given me, quietly I crept out into the bedroom and grabbed my bag finding a change of clothes. First I opted to just splash some water on my face to wake me up before I said fuck it and took the quickest shower ever. Once I felt all clean and chorine less I felt in a much better mood and if I was going to be playing nurse all night quite possibly I would need to. I changed into a pair of boy shorts and vest top, forgoing the bra before stepping out the bathroom, my hair still dripping down my back.

He was still laying there sound asleep thank god, I was just desperate for him to get some sleep now, after I came to the room earlier he feel asleep quite quickly but that didn't last long, after about 20 minutes he was up in a flash throwing up in the bathroom and apologizing to me over and over. I soothed him and got him glasses of water and toothpaste & toothbrush before he crawled back into bed shivering. That was when I started freaking out because I really thought something was happening to him but after a while he evened out and stopped and fell into a somewhat restless sleep. That must have been what I feel asleep because the next thing I knew Alice was banging on the door waking me up from my slumber.

As if on cue another sharp rapping on the door jolted me from my thoughts and I walked over to the door letting in the hotel guy wheeling in my tray of room service, considering the only thing I had eaten all day was breakfast my mouth was watering at this point and I couldn't get him out of the room fast enough before I began to dig in.

When I was well and truly stuffed I wandered back over to the bed and lay next to Edward, he instinctively curled towards my body and wrapped his arms round my torso, I looked down at his sleeping form and smiled softly at this gesture running my hands through his unruly hair.

"Bella" he muttered quietly, I froze unable to tell whether he was awake or asleep. I know I talk in my sleep, there have been many embarrassing situations when people have heard me talking but it seemed fascinating watching him talk in his sleep if that's what he was doing.

"Please don't go" he muttered grabbing me tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere" I soothed stroking his hair softly. He muttered something incoherent before he began snoring lightly and my face broke out into a small smile.

An hour later whilst I was midway through watching The Hangover and trying desperately not to laugh I felt him moving next to me.

"Bella" he muttered scrunching his eyes up several times.

"Yeah I'm here sweet" I muttered grabbing his hand.

"You been here?" he asked looking around.

"All day" I shrugged "You've been pretty bad Edward, Alice came by a little earlier" I whispered as he groaned.

"She's gonna hate me for not going for food with them" he said slowly moving his hands up to rub his face.

"No she's not, she came round but I told her there was no way you could go in your state and that I was looking after you so she said it was fine, we just have to meet them for breakfast tomorrow or else we suffer definite death" I smiled.

"You really are an angel" he murmured stroking my face "You stayed all day?" he said sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course, I'm not gonna leave you ill and on your own, it's the least I could do" I said rolling my eyes "How are you feeling by the way?".

"The worst has passed I think, just feel really hungry now and really tired" he said "I know stupid considering I been sleeping all day" he added.

"Not stupid, understandable" I said running my fingers over his cheek "I have some pasta left over there if you would like to try some, if your stomach can handle it" I offered.

"My stomach will be fine trust me" he said slowly lifting himself off the bed as to not make himself sick again.

"You so sure?" I laughed.

"Pretty much, always is" he shrugged eating what i had left.

"You get ill like this often?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Now and then, I'm one of those kids that gets sick all the time" he laughed harshly.

"Well from now on I will be your personal nurse" I nodded standing up and walking over to him.

"Promise?" he asked wrapping his arms round my waist.

"Promise" I repeated nudging his nose with my own.

"So we're deciding against wearing bra's now…I like it" he smirked looking down between us, settling his eyes on my chest.

"I just got out of the shower" I mumbled "You were supposed to still be asleep".

"Well I can go crawl back into bed if you want I mean if I'm not wanted here" he said trailing off as he walked away.

"Don't think so" I smiled grabbing his hand pulling him back to me, he laughed as he came all to willingly.

"Fine, but I really do need to lie down again" he said looking at me through his lashes.

"Okay you go lie down" I nodded "ill sit on the sofa, ill keep the TV on low volume too"

"Why would you be on the sofa?" he asked in confusion "When I say lie down, I have every intention of having you there with me" My face broke into a smile as he pulled me along and back into the bed with him, he lay down snuggled into the covers and I followed suit, both of us staring at each other.

"So three days huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I promise when I picked you up I had every intention of being nothing but a gentleman" he laughed.

"Where would the fun be in that" I giggled "this just feels really surreal, things like this don't normally happen to me. I'm not that girl, I don't go off on crazy adventures with strange men and I definatly don't sleep with them three days into knowing them"

"What makes me different?" he asked me quietly. _Be brave Bella…tell the truth._

"Honestly, I have no idea, you were cocky and smart mouthed. You called me out on all my shit with twenty minutes, well less than twenty minutes of me being in the car. But for some reason you interested me. You pissed me off but you made me laugh" I giggled, I looked up to see him smiling softly at me, one hand stroking lazy patterns over my arm.

"Your eyes were the thing though" I admitted as I saw confusion cross his face "I'm guessing you know I have a soft spot for your eyes considering the first thing I called you was pretty eyes" I muttered as I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah that was a big stroke to my ego" he laughed.

"But I knew there was something else there too, something that wanted to get out but couldn't. I wanted to know what secrets hid behind those eyes and the more we opened up to each other the more I wanted to know" I mumbled biting my lip, never had I ever been so expressive towards another person before.

"So I know its only been a short amount of time, but I want to keep knowing more, in any way I can, although I'm liking this way right now" I added embarrassed letting out a sigh.

"Besides your like a total hottie, we don't make your kind in phoenix, so I would have been an idiot to turn you down. That and the fact that I would probably still be walking now if I didn't go with you" I said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"you really are the most amazing girl" he muttered pulling me closer for a kiss, it was tender and sweet and all the emotion I was trying to convey came flooding into that kiss.

I was falling for this guy and that scared the hell out of me.

We pulled away and he kissed the tip of my nose making me giggle.

"Bella, I have to ask and I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, But what was going on when you were crying earlier? With Jasper?" he asked with so much concern and emotion in his voice it felt almost impossible to say no.

"He just bought up something that I really didn't want to think about but he made me so angry I did and it was the first time I spoke to anyone about it. Guess it just made me emotional" I said indifferently.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked softly "You know I'm not here to pass judgment"

I looked round for a moment trying together all my thoughts into an understandable process before staring to let him know some of my history.

"My ex, Jake, we were together for a while as you know" I started "I told him something that had been plaguing me for months, something that was slowly eating away at me, and I mean, I expected him to be there for me, because Y'know he was supposed to love me and all. But he just got angry, very angry. At first I thought he was angry with P…the thing Y'know but then he started shouting at me, calling me names and telling me it was my fault and stuff" I continued, my voice now thick from trying to hold back tears, it was only Edwards constant reassuring glances and touches that allowed me to continue "I thought he needed time to cool off and process information really so I gave him his space and let him deal. But I went to see him about a week later and I found him shacked up with Leah, his best friends fucking sister. Well after that all hell broke loose resulting in me giving Leah a bruised jaw…not my finest moment ill admit, but god it made me feel better. Then he got up in my face saying how we had broken up a week ago, which was news to me and that I cheated first so he was justified. He also said if I hit his girl again he would and I quote "fuck me up"" I said adding quote marks with my fingers.

"Bella what did he do to you" Edward asked quietly after several moments of silence.

"Jake? He just broke my trust, broke my heart, the usual" I shrugged.

"I'm not talking about Jake" he almost whispered. _No, no I'm not ready for this yet, I cant not yet not now._

"God, I'm sorry I don't tend to ramble on that much ever" I laughed quietly sitting up/

"Not now?" he asked sitting up neck to me stroking my back tenderly, I just hung my head low and shook it

"Its okay, I'm here whenever you're ready" he muttered placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"What about you and your ex?" I asked trying to shift this topic onto him, his body immediately changed and I felt him become tense next to me.

"Not much to say, met her in Cali and we were together for a while and then…then we were no more" he shrugged laying back down.

"You lived in Cali?" I asked trying to approach the conversation for a different area.

"Yeah I went to college out there, I needed to kinda move away from the family for a little while, we were driving each other crazy" he laughed, seemingly more at ease. "I figured if I wanted to get involved I'm music, it couldn't hurt to be close to Hollywood right? So I moved there as soon as I finished my degree, got a shitty little flat with a friend James, who said he was destined to become an actor" he said laughing bitterly "Then I met Kate at a party, she was talking to some of my friends and I went and introduced myself. We spent the night talking to each other and we became pretty close after that" I could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside me as he talked about this girl, but tried to push it aside as I waited for him to carry on "Then after a while we kinda fizzled out, aand it wasn't working with me trying to get into music, so uh, I told James I was leaving, packed up and went home. After that i stayed at home a little while then Alice suggested this trip and I thought it might help clear my head and stuff" he shrugged again.

She broke his heart, that had to be the reason that he left and he was so closed off from talking about it. It suddenly made me feel very inferior, that he would have been so into this girl and here I am…nothing. I knew he wasn't telling me the full story, there were too many gaping holes for it to be the full story but I was glad that he at least told me a little bit.

"Thank you for telling me" I muttered stroking his cheek, relishing in the feel of his rough stubble.

"You show me yours ill show you mine" he reminded me smiling, as I leaned in to kiss him again. "Now I really feel like I need to go back to sleep so Alice doesn't feel the need to kill me in the morning" he smiled sleepily before laying down.

I propped my pillows up behind me and continued watching the film I had started ages ago, as if instinctively he curled up to my body again and wrapped himself around me, almost trying to get closer if he could.

"Sleep Edward" I whispered running my fingers through his hair, he let out a soft sigh and linked his fingers with mine.

"Goodnight my Bella" he mumbled snuggling into me further.

We hadn't told the full stories, I know that much, but we would, tomorrow would be us back on our adventure and with that came me being a brave little toaster and telling him the truth about what actually happened. I only hoped he'd show me his too.

* * *

There, i know its short and i'm very sorry but i promise a longer chapter soon, maybe even an Edward chapter....

Reviews are almost as cool as Edward snuggled up in bed....Maybe haha

xoxo


	14. Leaving Las Vegas

Hello All, i hope everyone had a splendid New Year.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Hunter owns Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas & Avenged Sevenfold Own Bat Country...R.I.P The Rev...One of the great drummers...

Anyways onto the chapter....

Enjoy!

* * *

_  
He who makes a beast out of himself,  
Gets rid of the pain of being a man  
- Hunter S. Thompson_

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning early, well earlier than I would have liked any normal day but I felt like I should do a service to Alice and appear like I wanted to get up early, Edward on the other hand was still asleep at half past nine.

"Edward, wake up" I whispered shaking him gently.

"No" he mumbled covering his face.

"You still ill?" I asked stroking his forehead.

"No, just don't want to get up" he whispered.

"Fine you can explain to Alice why you're late" I giggled.

"Okay I'm up" he muttered quickly sitting up, a sleepy scowl on his face and his hair in total disarray.

"I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day sweetie, but we did promise Alice" I said apologetically crawling back over to him.

"Fine" he muttered kissing my forehead.

"Um i dont mean to get annoying and keep asking and all but um, where are we going after here, I mean are we going where everyone else is or are we gonna take off later like you did before or what?" I asked biting my lip, I really didn't want to bring it up but hell majority of my life was spent planning things and it irked me a little to not know where our next step was.

"Well everyone else is probably going to want to head back to Chicago" he muttered softly.

I nodded slowly feeling my heart deflate in my chest "How about Cali?" he said tilting my chin to meet his face.

"Cali is so not the way towards Chicago" I laughed.

"Who said anything about me going back to Chicago, I'm on a pretty good adventure here, I'm not ready for it to end yet" he said looking at me with such determination in his eyes it was difficult for me to not believe him. I couldn't help the butterflys in my stomach when he said that, he didnt want us to be over yet just as much as i didnt.

"Are you sure you want to go back there? I mean after what you told me yesterday?" I asked quietly.

"I'll be fine" he said flashing me a smile and I so wish I could say it reached his eyes.

"Okay so from here to L.A….were looking at…maybe four to five hours give or take a bit" he said tapping on his phone.

"Could you be old school and get a map out for once, y'know do it the 90's way" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You look sexy like that" he smirked.

"Stop changing the subject Cullen" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm so happy were forgoing the bra again today" he drawled out, his eyes fixed on my chest.

"Hey! Eyes up here" I said clicking my fingers in front of his face trying desperately to hold back my smile.

"Sorry I keep getting distracted" he smiled.

"You're feeling better today though right? I mean you really freaked me out yesterday" I admitted biting my lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you through that" he said rubbing my arms.

"Just don't get ill again okay" I smiled.

"Ill try my very best" he said quietly.

"So I figure if we leave after breakfast we can get there by this afternoon and we can find somewhere to stay" he added.

"Cheap motel" I practically begged.

"Whatever you want, no radiator springs though" he added laughing.

"Yay" I said clapping. He laughed running his fingers through his hair before he walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

Sitting downstairs waiting for Edward to get back from the breakfast buffet I thought something was seriously wrong, not only were we awake, fully functioning and all before 9:30, but we were downstairs for bang on ten and no one else was here. I self consciously looked around the room scanning for everyone else thinking maybe we sat down and didn't see them but nope nothing.

"E I don't mean to get all annoying and moany but isn't there something missing from this picture" I said as he sat back down next to me placing a plate in front of me.

"Moany?" he questioned.

"Focus please" I sighed punching him lightly.

"We've been ditched, we'll don't I feel like the cool kid" he muttered sarcastically before flipping his phone out of his pocket. He quickly pressed some buttons and held the phone to his ear muttering to himself.

"Yo twin, so you came to my door last night didn't you forcing me and Bella to come to breakfast yeah? Well it looks like its oh 10:15 and no one else is here" he said, his voice rising with each word "Uh huh…Uh huh…Right" he said simply "They'll be down in 20 minutes" he smirked.

"What happened" I asked taking a bite.

"Overslept, my sister does not oversleep, everything is planned out to perfection, she's like a drill sergeant" he mumbled putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What's the big deal? So they're a bit late, we practically became hermits yesterday"

"I was ill!" he pouted.

"I know but still, cut her a little slack, she's only human, she's allowed to mess up" I laughed.

"Yeah but we could have stayed in bed longer" he whined, I almost thought he was going to stamp his feet.

"Well we can do that later" I said suddenly blushing when I realised how that sentence must have sounded.

"How's your food?" he asked smirking from my previous statement.

"Its good, very good" I mumbled shoving another forkful in my mouth "You not eating" I managed out.

"I'm not hungry really" he said quietly.

"You're not getting sick again are you?" I asked concerned.

"Bella, trust me, I'm fine, me being ill and not wanting to eat has happened before, not as often now as it used to but ill be okay trust me" he said flashing me that smile again.

"Okay, I trust you" I admitted in all honesty.

"Well look at you two up bright and early" I heard Alice chime in behind us, she walked round and sat down opposite us, she was wearing a red halter and a pair of black shorts, her hair was flat down under a hugely oversized hat, huge sunglasses and red lipstick finished her look, she looked like some 50's movie starlet.

"Either we were wrapped up in discussion for way too long or that was the quickest 20 minutes ever" Edward said looking around.

"Oh dear little brother, you should know I'm like lightening when I get ready" she said taking off her sunglasses "Everyone else will be down in a little while, I just felt bad for telling you to be here and then I wasn't even here, I'm so ashamed" she said overdramatically, adding to the dramatic by putting her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah yeah, you're forgiven, and stop calling me little brother" Edward muttered rolling his eyes as she leaned over him kissing him on the cheek.

"You got yourself a keeper there Edward" Alice said pointing to me making me almost choke on my juice.

"What?" I said coughing.

"What you think this will be over when you get to where your going Bella, no no this is it, and Edward be nice to her, she gave up her whole night last night to babysit you" Alice nodded. "A night which involved Emmett winning a thousand dollars at blackjack and then loosing it again" she smiled as both Edward and I looked at her in surprise.

"Yep, it was hilarious, he cried and everything" she said laughed as she remembered it.

"That's probably why he's not here this morning, he's sulking" Just as she told us three figures walked over to our table, Jasper giving me a small smile before talking his place next to Alice, Rose walked straight past us to the buffet and Emmett sat down next to Edward and silently poured himself a glass of juice. Everyone's eyes were trained on his but he remained silent, I could see Edwards mouth twitching trying to hold in the smile which was just dying to break out. Emmett on the other hand remained sullen and never took his eyes off his juice.

"So Em" Edward stated, as calm as he could "Win big last night?" he stuttered out before breaking into fits of giggles, this was quickly followed by Jasper.

"Bitch" Emmett muttered glaring at Alice.

"Oh c'mon Em, don't cry" Edward said before bursting into more laughs, this time even I couldn't suppress my giggle. Emmett seriously looked like someone had died, I supportively reached my hand out to put on his shoulder just as he turned to face me.

"We bonded over Hollywood Undead Betty, I would expect it from those two hyenas but not you" he said shaking his head.

"We still have that bond…that and the fact that I'm not even gonna correct you about my name anymore because then that's our thing. I'm sorry for laughing, they made me its like a yawn" I said through giggles as he looked at me bewildered "Infectious" I muttered trying to stop myself from laughing again.

"Fine, but you watch ill win it back, ill get it all back" he nodded defiantly as Rose came back over with a huge plate for him.

"Of course you will baby" she muttered stroking his hair before turning to me and rolling her eyes.

"You're gonna have to be quick Em, were leaving today" Edward added.

The table went suddenly quiet after he mentioned that and for some reason the I could feel the tension level rising, what the fuck?

"Yeah about that, we kinda decided that were gonna stay here a few more nights" Alice said quietly, playing with Jaspers fingers.

"You're staying here how long?" Edward asked calmly.

"It's just were having so much fun here and we thought it would be cool to stay a little longer, y'know like a honeymoon for Em and Rose" Alice added quickly.

"Don't honeymoons tend to just invole the couple that got married" i asked skeptically.

"Yeah but were like a big couple really arent we?" Emmett grinned.

"Do you even realise how wrong that sounded" i asked him shaking my head.

"That's fine Ali, that's great" Edward told Alice cutting into our conversation as her face lit up.

"But we're not" and just like that she looked crushed again.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Yeah dude its my honeymoon" Emmett said, his mouth full of bacon.

"You spend your honeymoon with just your wife" I said again smiling.

"Not important" he said holding a finger up to shush me.

"Alice I don't particularly want to stay here, I don't want to waste my money gambling" Edward said glancing over to Emmett who remained focused on his food "and its really expensive in this hotel" he added putting his hand on my leg under the table supportively. This guy is just wow…not to mention the fact that him just putting one hand on my leg can get me riled up…I really need help,

_Edward Cullen obsessed? Yeah that sounds about right._

"But it wont be the same, I need to take Bella shopping again" she added.

"And that's why we are leaving" he added simply as I started giggling.

"Oh you think its funny! I had plans and everything" she pouted folding her arms.

"Alice its not like I'm never going to see you again, we can go shopping some other time" I told her, just as I did she glanced at Edward who then looked at me funny…weird.

"I'm gonna see you again?" she asked slowly, ah that's what it was.

_Brave little toaster Bella…_

"Yes you are Alice, I'm sure of it" I said glancing at Edward smiling.

"Where are you going then?" she asked changing the subject slightly.

"L.A, I've never been there" I said smiling. My brows furrowed though when I saw the smile slowly slide from her face.

"L.A, Edward really?" she asked turning her attention back to her brother.

"Yep why is there a problem with that?" he asked tightly.

"No problem Edward just wanted to make sure you were sure you wanted to go back" Alice said looking at me as if silently asking if I knew he was there before. Jesus what the hell is up with us going there!

"I'llbe fine Alice" he said roughly.

"Okay, I believe you, will you excuse me a minute" she said standing up and walking towards the hotel reception.

"I better go see if she's okay" Jasper said standing up to follow her.

Something was off here I was sure of it "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ill be right back" I said running my fingers through Edwards hair as I stood up.

"Hurry back" he said smiling, all the tension from a few minutes gone from his face. I walked over to the exit and towards the bathrooms before changing my direction towards the reception.

Okay so I know I'm not the most graceful of well co-ordinated person so fuck knows how I planned to become a stealthy lurker and eavesdrop on Alice but hey its worth a shot. I walked out into the reception and saw her standing to the side of the front desk in what looked like a heated discussion with Jasper well the fact that she kept moving her arms about and then folding them gave me a good idea she was pissed about something, I moved closer to the two of them trying to listen well as close as I could get without them seeing me, what could have upset her so much, us leaving or something about Edward maybe? I stood behind a the door way closest to them listening intently to what they were saying

"- Stupid idiotic immature man child!" Yep definatly about Edward.

"Alice you needto calm down" Jasper soothing voice rang out.

"I don want to calm down, I want to go back in there and beat the shit out of him for even thinking about going back" she huffed.

"Who's to say it's the same, you've seen what he's like with her" Jasper added and I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"I dont want him to drag her down with him, I actually really like her. I don't want it to become Edward and Kate take two" she said sternly. Fuck if I'm gonna become like his ex I though fiercely.

"That's not going to happen, Bella is nothing like that, I can tell you for a fact that wont happen. She's stronger then you give her credit" Jasper told Alice.

"Because you know her so well" Alice mumbled bitterly, and that was when I realised that he wouldn't really get over the whole Jasper thing and my heart felt heavy at the thought of that.

"Jesus alice will you let it go for fucks sake, you either believe me and let it go or you don't, but stop changing your mind because its pissing me the fuck off" Jasper shouted, that was the first time I heard Jasper raise his voice, he was normally very calm and serene, quite frankly it scared me a little hearing him get angry.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to say that, im not mad at you…or her, im mad at him. I don't want her hurt all because he loves his fucking C & C club so much" she said her voice wavering.

"She wont get hurt, she's got balls that girl, she's not gonna get sucked into all his crap. That's even saying anything happens, which I'm pretty sure it wont" that was the last thing I head before started walking back into the restaurant.

So Many things were running through my head, it was making just processing one thing at a time difficult. Obviously they were worried about Edward but from what everyone told me he wasn't the best before all of this and that's when he was in L.A so that's understandable, but what the fuck is his C & C club. I knew that if mentioned it right now it would open up a whole new can of worms so I tucked that little of nugget away for another time…..No I couldn't even tuck it away, what the fucking hell did it mean? I walked back into the room and sat down next to Edward, his hand instinctively went to the back of my chair and into my hair.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm alright" I said flashing him a smile hoping desperately that I reached my eyes.

"You want to leave in a little while then?" he asked scooting his chair closer to mine.

"Are you sure you want to go to L.A?" I asked honestly, I needed to know.

"Yes, I'm certain, listen Alice is just being overprotective because I didn't enjoy it there before but its okay I want to go" he said with so much conviction in his voice and eyes that I couldn't say no to going even if I wanted to.

"Okay, let's do it" I nodded confidently.

"Right, you two" I heard Alice say as she walked back over to us, Jasper following behind. For some reason I couldn't look her in the eyes knowing that on some level she still didn't like me because of Jasper.

"We are going to meet you in L.A" she nodded.

"We are?" Rose questioned.

"Yes we are, we're going to stay here a few more days let them have their honeymoon and then we are going to meet these two, besides we can spend all of Emmett's obvious winnings when we get there because hello shopping" she said almost squealing, yep the real Alice was back.

"Why do you want to come out there, you never did before?" Edward asked slyly.

"Well I changed my mind, besides this time my very favourite Bella is gonna be there" she said walking up behind me wrapping her arms round my neck.

"Oh! Okay hello" I said half smiling at her sudden affection giving her a small arm tap thing back.

"You okay Bella?" she asked sensing my tension.

"Yeah I'm fine honest" I said trying for a more convincing smile.

"Good" she nodded.

"Okay then that's fine, ill text you when we get there and let you know where we're staying. Just let us know when your on your way there and we can sort out where to meet up" Edward said back in planning mode, for all he bitched about her being planned he really was like her in that sense at times, I'm surprised he didn't get his phone out and start synchronizing times with her.

"You good fox?" he asked standing up.

"Yep, ill see you all soon" I said doing something very un me like, I walked round to Rose and Emmett giving each of them a hug to which they both returned gratefully.

"See ya soon Betty, keep him busy" Emmett said winking, cue my blushing. I walked over to Japer hovering wondering whether to hug him or shake hands or what especially with Alice standing right there.

"Fuck it" I muttered pulling him toward me for a hug.

"Thank you so much" I whispered and felt him hug me that little bit tighter before letting me go.

"Bye Alice" I said walking towards her but I didn't get very far she practically jumped on me enveloping me into a huge hug.

"I'm really glad I met you Bella" she whispered, I didn't believe it for one second but I nodded in agreement anyways.

"Don't take any of his bullshit Bella please" she begged before letting me go.

"Three days and we go on that shopping trip okay?" she nodded, I could only agree in somewhat of acould only agree in somewhat of a daze.

"Bye" I said waving, genuinely sad that I wasn't going to see my new friends for a few days, damn what happened to me?

We walked back up to the room in silence and packed everything up. Edward was kind enough or annoying enough, I hadn't decided yet, to go down to the gift shop and buy a suitcase to put all my clothes in.

"This will come in handy when Alice takes you shopping again trust me" he told me when he bought it into the room.

So here I was grudgingly packing my lovely new clothes into this lovely new suitcase, Edward being a male and all just haphazardly threw his clothes into his case dirty clothes mixing with clean, shuddering I made a mental note to do some washing as soon as we got where we were going.

"C'mon time for the next adventure" Edwards whispered wrapping his arms round my wait behind me.

"Bye hotel room" I sighed grabbing my case and rolling it out the room.

When we were situated back in the car I rolled the windows down and plugged my Ipod into the docking station before Edward even got in the car. I put my shades on and slouched back in the car…well any further back slouching and I would have been laying down but I was so god damn comfy, the seats were nice and warm and I felt so relaxed.

"Ready?" he asked getting in the car

"Dude you asked me that about 500 times, I'm ready lets go" I laughed sitting back up and shuffling my ipod to find a good song, I smirked at the song that came up.

"You are now leaving Bat Country" I smirked as Edward pulled onto the Vegas strip before pressing play. Avenged Sevenfold came flooding through his speakers and I couldn't help but find this song fitting for a Vegas trip.

"We cant stop here this is bat country" he recited to me

"Hunter S. Thompson?" I asked surprised

"I love that book, its so…..fucking insane" he laughed as I nodded agreeing

"My favourite Avenged Sevenfold song, its based on that book, I love it" I said relishing the feel of the wind whipping round my face.

"So what craziness waits for us next?" I asked turning the music down slightly.

"I have no idea, but aren't you excited to find out?" he asked smiling.

"Yes I am" I replied confidently.

* * *

Next Stop L.A, i hope you're all excited about that because i sure am!

Reviewers get Edward any way they like *wink wink*

xoxo


	15. Fifties Diners and Almost Fist Fights

********************************************************EPIC FAIL ON MY BEHALF I KNOW!*********************************************************

I know i have been a really sucky updater for a while, my stupidly long A/N at the bottom will explain all

Back to the story...previously...Edward and Bella are currently on their way to Hollywood, with the others joining them in a few days & Alice is still being off with Bella regarding the Jasper incident.

* * *

Bella POV

The wind was whipping through my hair sending it into a tangled mess as we drove but I didn't give a damn, I was so fucking excited to be going to LA I don't think anything could have brought me down. I pushed my shades further up the bridge of my nose as they began to fall down and lifted my feet up to rest them on the dashboard of the car

"Hey hey!" Edward shouted.

"No shoes I know I know" I muttered pulling my sandals off and throwing them on the floor.

I grabbed the ipod which was plugged in and started fiddling with it before I found a song I liked, I started playing it before feeling the need to join in towards the end of the song."I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again!" I sang as the wind whipped round my face "Won't let you get away If we ever meet again" I looked over to see Edward smirking at me trying to hold in a laugh.

"This free fall's got me so...Kiss me all night, Don't ever let me go I'll never be the same If we ever meet again" I sang now dancing in my seat.

"God I adore that song!"I laughed as the song began to come to an end.

"I thought you were a rock and metal kid" he smirked.

"I have my moments when I want to sing like a girl…badly but like a girl" I giggled.

"You're looking rather energetic this morning I must point out" he sad now letting out the laugh he was holding in.

"I'm just excited, like really overly excited which is strange for me because I never tend to get overly excited about anything but I so am and I'm rambling again aren't I" I said biting my lip.

"Just a little, but its cute" Edward smiled making me blush.

I really couldn't believe where I was and how I had got here, I knew I kept going on and on about it but to me it was important, the last few months of my life had been a living hell and now something's were finally making sense…well in the weirdest sense possible I guess, I didn't have a home, I was slowly making my way to Washington with, like a thousand stops on the way and I was doing it all with a boy who seemed to be more secretive than the FBI but for some crazy reason it felt like it made sense, like I was supposed to be here. I'm not one of those for religion, I never felt that inclined to go to church and religion lasted about as long as pottery and flower arrangements did for Renee, but it felt like I was here for a reason, stupid i know but I never claimed that I made sense!

Just as I let the smile sit lazily on my face as the warm breeze whipped round me the ring tone that could change my mood in a flat out second started.

"Tell her to back the fuck off" Edward muttered gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I cant tell her that, she's my…well she's Renee" I said rolling my eyes.

"Give me the phone ill tell her again" he murmured.

"Yeah because it worked out so good the last time you spoke to her" I muttered before pressing answer.

"Yes" I said curtly into the phone.

"Are we really going to speak to each other this way all the time" she sighed down the phone.

"Yes, until you treat me like your daughter" I said confidently, the truth was I felt like crumbling down every time I heard her voice.

"Bella baby you are my daughter, I love you" she cooed.

"I love you too mom" against my better judgement I said it.

"So why don't you just come home please baby its so quiet without you here" she said softly.

"I can mom, not with him there" I said shrugging, I knew she couldn't see me but I couldn't help but become more animated as the conversation went on, unfortunately for me it was then my mother decided to go off into a long rant about why I was wrong and how I was jealous that I was loosing my mom to a guy…talk about self centred right?

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Edwards knuckles were almost white from how hard he was gripping the wheel. I gently reached out a hand and placed it over his, he immediately relaxed to my touch and I heard him let out the breath he had been holding in.

_I made him relax…me all on my own…I must have superpowers!_

"Yeah….okay...Mom…MOM!" I shouted, anything to just get her to shut up for a second.

"Breathe okay, look I love you, I really do. But right now I need some time to myself to figure stuff out and try to work out where I'm heading and…"

"To your dad?" she muttered in annoyance.

"Well yes obviously to dad where else am I going to go" I questioned.

"Off with that boy?"

"That boy is named Edward" I muttered.

"Bella do you even know him, is he…normal?" she asked timidly and I failed to stop the sudden burst of laugher that erupted from my chest.

"Don't laugh at me Bella I'm being serious here"

"Define normal" I giggled as Edward looked at me, confusion clearly evident on his beautiful face.

"Well he does handcuff me to the bed each night so I don't run away and alert the police" I said as serious as possible.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Isabella" my mother scolded "He was a right little effer on the phone"

"Oh my god mother its 2009, you can call him a fucker if you want" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Bella!" Renee shrieked down the phone, but by that point I was past caring, although strangely enough this was the most civil conversation we had with each other in the last week.

"Mom, he has been nothing but a perfect gentleman with me the whole time, if anything you should be thanking him for picking me up and not leaving me on some highway for the vultures dinner" I shot back, watching Edward laugh at my choice of words.

"I thought it was crazy inbred Hillbillies?" he asked.

"Yeah well them too" I shrugged, leaving my mom on the other end of the phone shouting my name.

"Listen mom, can we just leave it for a few days please? Just to give me some time to sort out stuff"Are you on your way to your dad now?" she asked"No im not I'm on my way to California" I admitted ready for her shouting all over again.

"That's where me and phil went on out honeymoon" she said wistfully.

_Okay so didn't need to hear that…at all_

"Oh how nice, anyway" I muttered sarcastically "ill call you in a few days, bye"I mumbled ending the call.

"So" I said trying to stop myself from thinking about her.

"What's first on the agenda when we get to where were going…where about are we going by the way?" I asked, I didn't really know all the places to go on Cali just lucky I had my very own tour guide with me.

"Bella" he said quietly "You okay?" he asked grabbing my hand softly.

"I'm alright, I just want to forget about it now please, I'm exactly the same every phone call and I'm sick of it" I added shaking my head.

"We are going to stay in Hollywood" he said flashing me another panty dropping smile.

"Isn't it a bit pricey there?" I asked, mentally working out how much dollar I actually had left.

"Don't worry about it, nothing expensive I promise" he nodded sincerely.

"Okay fine" I said trying to smile before turning my attention outside.

"We'll be there in about an hour, hour and half" he said stroking my knuckles

"That's great, where is it were staying then? Do I need to break out the big bucks?" I laughed

"I'm thinking maybe the quality Inn?" he asked hopefully "Nothing fancy…well really fancy, just me you, a bed, maybe some food" he said trailing off.

"Sounds like I'm going to love it more than Ceasers" I said pulling his fingers up to my mouth.

It hadn't escaped my attention that we were very hands on touchy feely with each other now, not that I minded I just found it strange considering we couldn't even put a name to what we were right now. I'm sure starting a relationship type thing in the middle of both of our obvious problems was a big no no but I just could seem to get him out of my head, the really scary part was that i was doing the one thing I so didn't want to do. I was falling for this guy, hard and something was telling me that I was going to end up getting hurt again_._

But…but he's so charming…yes that's a stupid description but its true The loved upside ofmy brain said._  
_

Yes but he obviously has some unresolved issues lurking away there…which clearly isn't going to be helped by going back toHollywood. I ran my fingers through my messy hair and scraped it back into a bun, I pulled my legs up to my chest and quietly looked out of the window with a small smile playing on my lips. It was then I had an epiphany…I don't care, so simple…it had been too long since I felt that small flutter in my stomach when a guy looked at meand i felt likemy whole world would come crashing round me, so if its gonna end which it obviously was I was going to see it through to the end even if it does end with us both being hurt.

_Jesus I'm such an optimistic person _I thought to myself dryly

"You look like your planning something over there" Edward said eyeing me curiously.

"I am" I nodded.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' "You'll find out eventually I promise" I added smiling.

"Ok, I can wait" he smiled.

"So tell me something about you that I don't know"

"You already got into my pants, you don't need to sweeten me up by asking stuff about me anymore" I laughed.

"Has anyone told you you're annoyingly sarcastic" he grinned.

"Yep…this guy I randomly slept with a few days ago constantly calls me sarcastic" I smirked.

"Again with the sarcasm" he laughed.

"Okay I'm sorry, ill answer…what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked turning his attention back to the road.

"You don't go for the juicy questions do you" I smirked as I saw him glare at me, I bit back a laugh.

"I was born in Forks moved with my mom to phoenix when I was super young….then we moved to Jacksonville for a while" I shrugged.

"Why, What was in Jacksonville?" he asked.

"Renee's current guy" I muttered fiddling with the tattered hem of my shirt.

"I'm sorry you had to endure stuff like that" he said quietly.

"Dont be, It was normal for me" I shrugged, "My mom was my best friend, she always tried to make sure I was happy even when she was thinking about herself…I really do kinda miss that"

"you'll get it back, I'm sure of it" he nodded.

"You want to stop for some food or a drink or something soon?" he asked changing the subject.

"I would love that please" I sighed smiling.

He gave me a small smile before turning his attention back to the road. We pulled into a small café about ten minutes later, god you could tell we were nearing Hollywood, even their roadside diners were fancy. This one had that typical 50's diner feel to it, but they had added to it everything from that era, the light pink and blue paint was only slightly peeling and the many neon lights adorning the walls gave off a low buzzing noise. I couldn't even recognize the person singing on the radio but I loved everything about the place nonetheless. It was like I had travelled back to the time I most wanted to, for some strange reason I had a slight obsession with the fifties. I half expected the waitress to come over in a poodle skirt and roller skates.

"I love it in here" I muttered happily sitting down in a booth.

"Why?" he asked furrowing his brows and looking round "Its dingy"

"Its fantastic, its like I've just walked into a fifties movie" I smiled.

"And that's a good thing because?" he asked slowly.

"Because if I could have been born in any era it would have been the fifties well forties so I could have grown up in the fifties. I love the clothes, hair, music, I love old Hollywood" I shrugged "I want to be a Vargas girl"

"What now?" he asked.

"A pin up girl y'know" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Oh…sounds interesting" he smirked.

"Yeah yeah down boy" I laughed.

"So what do you want to do when we get there" he asked leaning over the table moving closer to me.

"Hollywood sign, walk of fame, Planet Hollywood, Hard Rock Café, the usual y'know" I said clapping.

"Wow Alice must really have rubbed off on you" he laughed when I realised what I had done.

"Yeah right, your sister has completely taken over me" I laughed quietly.

"Hey are you okay with her? I know she can be a little over the top sometimes" he said frowning.

"I still don't think she liked me very much" I said fiddling with the hem of my shirt

"Why would you say that? She took you shopping, that's like complete respect from my sister"

"She's still all bothered about the Jasper thing, not that's its even a thing" I said grabbing the salt shaker turning it upside down spilling salt on the table

"How can I get blamed for this stupid thing over and over, not that I should because I didn't do anything wrong!" I said watching the tiny grains fall onto the table

"She has been with Jasper for like, ever now and it scares her a little when things happen that she didn't see coming, like you" he said nodding towards me

"Great, no one saw me coming and I caused havoc"i mumbled miserably.

"Bella stop being an idiot, I didn't see you coming and it's the best thing that happened" he said giving me that cute crooked grin I had become accustomed to.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked taking a deep breath, I wanted so badly to ask him what C+C was but something was stopping me, something about what his answer might be scared me

"Anything Bella" he answered so sincerely

"Um are you looking forward to being back in L.A?" I asked timidly. He fell silent for several seconds before giving me a small nod

"I bet you're looking forward to seeing some of your old friends" I added smiling.

"I wont be seeing them at all" he said abruptly, his tone bitter.

"Um…why?" I asked quietly.

"They aren't the people I wish to associate with anymore and they definatly aren't the type of people I want you to associate with" he murmured glaring at the table

"Whilst I appreciate the support I'm sure I can work out the type of people I wish to associate with myself thank you" I said folding my arms

"Bella I didn't mean it like that and you know it" he hissed quietly, most probably trying to stop us from causing a scene in the empty diner "I just mean that they arent good people, They're not the same type of people you would be used to in Phoenix"

_Oh he is so pushing it right now_

"You really are digging a deeper hole boy" I growled "So you're saying I was so shut in when I lived in Phoenix I would never have dealt with the scary beautiful people of Hollywood" I added mockingly.

"Bella c'mon you know I didn't-"

"Y'know what I'm not feeling very hungry anymore" I muttered cutting him off before standing up, he tried to grab my hand as I walked by but in my frustration it only fuelled me into more anger as I stomped off through the diner throwing glares towards to waitress and banging my way out the door.

* * *

**So hello....*waves timidly* Been awhile huh?!**

**So i know i have been the most sucky person the last few months with my updating and i really do apoligise for that utterly and completely, all i can really say is that real life has got majorly in the way, throw in a trip to Egypt and a lack of internet for a few weeks and im sure you get the idea. **

**That still is no excuse for not at least updating on what was going on so sorry for that too, but the fact of the matter is that i have had the worst case of writers block i have ever had before which is so frustraing because i have such love for this story. I know where my story starts and finishes...its the bits in the middle causing me problems! But i'm hopefully back on track now, i wont be updating every single week, some updates might be quicker that others but i promise it wont be as long as i have left it this time.**

**On other News The Trouble With Love Is... Is on Hiatus for the forseeable future, at least untill i get back on track with this one. I will explain all on my page if you are a Trouble with love reader.**

**Also i'm putting up my Beautiful Strangers playlist on my page so if your liking the music i'm mentioning go take a look as i willbe updating it each chapter.**

**Please leave me reviews...dont let me believe that my sucky updating has scared all my readers away because truly you all rock**

**Bai for now **  
**xoxo**


	16. Sex and Violence

Hey All,

I know quick update right! Thank you for the reviews i got, glad you haven't given up on me!

I'm sure you will enjoy this chapter...*sniggers*

**************WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A CITRUS VARIETY**************

* * *

Bella POV

I walked over to his precious Volvo, debating whether to start kicking it just to get a rise out of him but decided against it, that was too childish even for me right now.

I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on, leaning against his car, it was only a few seconds later that I heard a short click and the car doors opened, I looked over towards him still inside the diner and huffed at the fact that he was being nice. Grudgingly I opened the passenger side door and sat inside waiting for him to come out. Realistically I know I was being a total dick and there was no need for me to overreact the way I did but it just pissed me off. Not telling me who I could associate with! What the fuck! Not that I would want to talk to his stupid beautiful Hollywood whorey friends anyway but I would like the option.

Five minutes later he came walking out holding two cup in his hands, he opened the door on his side and sat down looking at me.

"I got you a coffee, peace offering?" he asked hopefully.

I sat quietly, looking out the window, after a few seconds I inched over a grabbed the coffee silently before returning my attention back to the window.

_Thanks Asshole _I thought to myself.

"Fine be that way" he muttered putting his drink in the cup holder and starting the engine.

We drove in silence for an hour, the music playing quietly in the background, the tense atmosphere was almost suffocating but I wasn't going to back down, he didn't even apologize and I wouldn't be the one to back down first, I know I'm a stubborn bitch, so sue me. I quietly sipped my coffee slowly waiting for him to say something but no words came, I snuck a glance towards him and he was staring straight ahead at the road, sunglasses covering his pretty eyes and for some reason I felt guilty.

Maybe he was just trying to protect me, I mean he has been to Hollywood before so he obviously knows what we will find there. I knew I had overreacted but my stubborn nature refused to let me say sorry so we sat in silence for the rest of the drive. It was only when we began to come up to the many landmarks that told me we were in Hollywood that my eyes lit up and I shot up in my seat eager to take in all the sights. He glanced over at me before returning his focus to the road. As we drove through the streets, I stared in awe at the Hollywood sign and we drove slowly past the walk of fame before coming up to our hotel, whilst it wasn't the crappy radiator springs hotel we stayed in when we first met, it wasn't ceasers palace either…and I could deal with that compromise.

He parked up outside the hotel and got out the car and walked into the hotel before I could even say a word, huffing at his ignorance I worked my way out of the car and slammed the door just that extra little bit before walking round to the boot of the car to grab my case. I slammed the boot with unnecessary force also and stormed into the hotel. He was standing leaning over the reception desk checking us in, I took a moment to appreciate his ass in those low slung jeans before walking up to him just as he turned round.

"Here" he said handing me one of two keys he was holding.

"What's this?" I asked brows furrowed.

"Oh so you found your voice again" he said sarcastically.

"I figured you would want your own room because you're being stubborn again so here, enjoy" he muttered walking back outside.

"Well now don't I feel like the bitch" I muttered out loud.

The receptionist gave me a slightly confused smile and tried to divert he attention back shuffling papers. Fastening on my cheesiest smile I walked over to her

"Excuse me, y'know that guy that just came in?" I asked and noticed her blush, _oh great…another one._

"Um yes" she replied timidly.

"That's my fiancé and well, he's a little annoyed at me at the moment so he got me a separate room, but would you be able to tell me where his room is please?" I asked sweetly.

"You're fiancé? Well I'm not really supposed to" she muttered looking around.

"Please, he just gave me a key to my room see" I said holding mine up "I just want to know which room he is in" I asked almost pleadingly.

"Okay" she whispered leaning in "His room is right next to yours, your both on the ground floor right out there" she pointed towards the doors on her right "He's in room 117 and your 118, but I didn't tell you that" she whispered quickly before going back to her work.

"Thank you" I smiled looking at her name badge "Lauren. It really was a pleasure" I nodded before walking to my room.

I opened my door and walked in throwing my case down onto the double bed, I looked round the room feeling rather bittersweet. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, we should be in here together. Sighing I pulled myself up off the bed and grabbed my key, closing the door behind me I took a deep breath and walked up to his door. I knocked twice and waited…and waited…and waited, I was about ready to go back to my room when he opened the door half pulling a clean shirt over his head giving me a close up of his chest. All my words went out my mind at the moment and all I could do was stare.

"Yes…Bella you want something?" he asked curtly pulling me back to reality.

"What did you get two rooms, why did you pay you said you weren't going to do that again" I asked. _Jesus what's wrong with me, why cant I just say I'm sorry!_

"I'm pretty sure the words thank and you were what you were looking for, but hey I'll take what I can get with you" he murmured sarcastically.

"God you are so infuriating, I cant believe I was going to come and say sorry to you" I shouted.

"Would it be a first" he sneered.

"God you really are a pathetic asshole" I shouted.

"And you're a stubborn bitch" he shouted back.

"I cant stand you" I screamed gettng up in his face.

"And I cant stand you" he said his voice rising higheras he moved in closer to me "Are we gonna make out now?" he added shouting.

"No, you jerk!" I said astonished "Oh and just so you know ill be gone in the morning so I won't waste anymore of your time" I screamed before storming back to my room and slamming the door.

I could vaguely hear him calling my name but by then it didn't matter, I was so consumed with rage, I walked over to the bed and fell down putting a pillow over my face, willing myself to calm down. Is this it, this all we amount to, sex and violence? I was sure we were supposed to be more than that. I curled up on my bed forgoing a change of clothes and just watched the sun slowly fade down behind the hills.

I must have dozed off somewhere along the line because when I woke up it was around ten, the hustle and bustle of the streets outside was loud through my windows and for a split second I looked round desperately searching for the one face I wanted to see, it was only then I remembered where the jackass was. It hurt me to think that I was going to go and leave him, I know I said it but it made my chest ache every time I thought about it. Without thinking I mechanically stood up and walked towards the door, only stopping to grab my key, I closed my door quietly behind me and went to the room next to mine hoping he was awake, I was planning to knock but who was I kidding we were so far past being polite now so I grabbed the handle and let myself in, and there he was.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, darkness wrapping itself around his room, the only light came from the street lamps outside his window. I know he heard me come in but he didn't move, I silently walked over to him standing in front of him, my chest directly in front of his head, he looked up and his arms slowly snaked round my waist.

"Bella I'm sorry I-" my fingers through his hair and my quiet shushing stilled his attempt at speaking to me. All that mattered right now was being close to him.

"I just want to forget, please I cant deal with all the fights anymore, just make me forget" I muttered quietly finding his lips in the darkness.

I slowly lifted my legs up onto the bed placing them either side of him, his hands went to my ass grabbing me and pulling me up closer straddling him. My fingers gently worked their way through his hair as our kisses became more intimate, his tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance to my mouth which I obliged. I felt his fingers move from my ass and sweep across my stomach working their way underneath my shirt, I pulled away from him for a second never taking my eyes from his as I pulled my t-shirt over my head, my fingers worked their way to my back as unclasped bra and pulled it slowly away from my arms. He wasted no time pulling his own shirt over his head before reconnecting his lips to my own, his fingers lazily traced patterns across my back.

This was different to the last time, it was more relaxed, like were weren't trying to prove anything, effortless…

I silently pulled myself up and stood in front of him slowly tugging at the button on my shorts, I popped it open slowly and shimmied them down my legs before slowly stepping out of them, my eyes never left his the whole time, He began popping the buttons on his jeans and quickly disposed of them before grabbing my hand to pull me back onto his lap straddling him, his lips met mine again for a fraction of a second before he moved down to take a nipple in his mouth. I let out an audible gasp and my fingers wound back into his hair guiding him in his trek across my chest.

"Bella" he whispered softly.

"Mmmm please keep going" I whispered closing my eyes, opening up my senses to revel in the feel of his tongue.

"So perfect" he whispered, as I looked down at his face I wish I could have stayed that way forever.

His eyes were closed and his perfect lips were wrapped round my left nipple, the street lamp giving his face a glow. He slowly flipped me over and tried to shimmy me up towards the head of the bed.

"Nuh uh" I whispered shaking my head "Right here"

He smiled at me and pulled my arm up above my head linking his fingers with my own. Whilst he kept my hand there and his lips made little work of my neck and collarbone his other hand slowly inched its way into my panties, I sucked in a breath as I felt what he was doing and shifted to give him better access. His fingers gently stroked my skin sending tingles shooting through my body

"Edward" I sighed into his hair.

"Just feel" he whispered breathlessly as he brought his face level to mine again, his fingers slowly moved across my slit and he began gently teasing my clit with his thumb.

"Ah, Jesus" I muttered closing my eyes.

"Look at me Bella" he whispered so softly that I thought I misheard him.

I opened my eyes and found his deep green's penetrating straight through my body, he pressed his forehead against mine, still his eyes never broke contact. I bit my lip trying to contain the moans that were ready to burst out, but when he quickly pushed two fingers inside me couldn't stop the cry of pleasure that escaped. His fingers picked up a quick pace thrusting in and out whist his thumb gently stroked and flicked my clit creating the most delicious feelings. I began moving my hips trying to meet his thrusts which only spurred him on to do it faster.

"Oh god, so…" I muttered unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Just let go baby" he whispered in my ear before biting down on my neck.

That was all it took to throw me crashing over the edge on a wave of pleasure. Throughout what was quite possibly the most intense orgasm of my life he never stopped kissing me and whispering my name. I pulled his face back down to forcing his lips to meet my own trying desperately to convey all my feeling in the one kiss. He didn't back down from it either kissing me with as much force as I was, taking a chance I lifted my legs up and hooked my toes into the waistband of his boxers pulling them down slowly.

"That's a clever trick" he smiled tracing his nose across my cheek, I smiled lazily and watched as he pulled himself off my body and lay down behind me attaching his mouth to my back kissing between my shoulder blades as I let out a low hiss.

"You like that" he asked hissing again.

"That's my number 7" I whispered breathlessly.

"I'm gonna have fun working out where one to six are" I heard. He was too far away, much to far, I twisted my arm round to grab him and pull him closer until I could feel his chest pressed against my back. I could feel his hardness pressing against my back and I wanted nothing more than for him to be inside me right that fucking minute.

"Edward, please I want to feel you" I muttered moving my hand down to wrap round his length.

"Uh huh" he said breathlessly, nodding. He started to get up but I stopped him

"No, I want to feel this, just this" I murmured, he looked at me awestruck.

"Bella I- Are you sure?" He added, his eyes fluttering closed as I began stroking him.

"Uh huh, birth control pills" I nodded "Please" I added whispering.

"Bella you are the most amazing girl" he whispered shifting, he grabbed my leg lifting it up slightly before I felt him push into me slowly from behind and Jesus Christ if he didn't feel amazing, last time didn't even come close to the way he felt inside me at that very second.

"OhMyGod" I murmured as I felt him work his way inside me, I head him let out a sigh , from this position he was in so much deeper that before.

His arm snaked round me allowing his hand to grab my breast, his lips never left my back and shoulders kissing softly as he began moving painstakingly slowly inside me. I twisted my body slightly to meet his lips with my own. As much as part of me wanted him to speed up and fuck me senseless, I loved what we were doing. I never had anything like this with Jacob at all.

This was different…

"Please don't stop" I whispered as he began to speed up his thrusting, I lifted my leg up higher allowing him better access making us both moan, all I heard him whispering between moans was 'perfect'. I began moving my hips back to meet his thrusts earning me a delicious moan from him, and as his free hand began moving stroking up and down my leg I grabbed it, linking his fingers with my own I brought them to my mouth and began sucking on both our fingers to which I heard him moan louder.

"Bella fuck" he whimpered quickening his pace, I could sense he was getting close and to be honest I had never felt as wanting of another person than I did at that moment.

"Mhmmm" I moaned moving our fingers from my mouth and down my body, coming to rest at my core, our fingers together began moving over my sensitive skin

"Ohh..Edwa-…Fuck!" I said loudly as his fingers continued to work their way across my clit as mine sought out his balls gently stroking them, each thrust from him becoming more urgent than the last.

"Bella" he said breathlessly again.

"uh huh, I know" I whispered quickly before scrunching up my face letting out a low moan of pleasure, which must have triggered him off because the next thing I heard was his deep breaths and moans coming from in between my shoulders blades as he rode out his orgasm.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" he moaned out between deep breaths as I lay breathlessy in front of him, all I could do was nod.

"You are one amazing woman" he muttered into my neck as he gently pulled out of me and I suddenly felt like I was missing something. I turned round to face him tracing my fingers over his chest and stomach .

"You have no idea do you?" he said tilting his head to look at me "How you never cease to surprise and amaze me, that was….unforgettable" he whispered, seemingly pleased with his choice of words, he began kissing my shoulder, making me tingle all over yet again. I smiled lazily at him not believing him for a second but appreciating what he was saying.

"I don't want to be one of those couples that just fight and fuck, we're better than that I know we are" he murmured quietly moving a strand of hair from my sweaty forehead.

"Couples?" I said just as quietly, I don't know why we felt the need to be so quiet considering it was just us in the room, maybe it was our post coitus coming down thing? Either way that one little word he mentioned had me very intrigued.

"Yes…couple" he said determined, piercing me with those pretty greens again.

"I'm a bitch" I admitted "I talk in my sleep, I'm stubborn, I'm always cranky when I wake up" I offered but he just shook his head smiling.

"Believe it or not those are some of the things I find most intriguing about you" he added quietly. All I could do was nod and try to stop the shit eating grin from working its way across my face.

"I don't want us to fight anymore please" he said lightly stroking my arm, even in the darkness I could see the worry etched across his face.

"I shouldn't have been such a bitch, I guess I've been fucked over by so many people the last few months I don't think I'm the one that needs to say sorry sometimes" I said biting my lip.

"I'm sorry I said I didn't think you could deal with people here too" he added.

"You're probably right" I chuckled.

"You could take em" he smiled pulling me closer, moving his hands gently across my ribs.

_I can do this i though to myself_, taking a deep breath

_Time to be a brave little Toaster Bella…_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"My moms boyfriend pushed me down a flight of stairs" I said quickly before I could think about it.

* * *

*hides* Okay please don't hate me for leaving it there!

You all got your sexy times so thats good right? I have to say writing that did make me go awwh, those two crazy kids just wanna be all loved up!

Oh and just to point out...This is not a Bella will get Pregnant story.

Please Give me reviews, you all know they are like crack to me haha!

I cant give an exact date for my next update because i'm going caravining for the long weekend but it will be soon i promise

Reviewers get to spoon with our Edward in the LA moonlight

xoxo


	17. Parachute

Hey All, sorry im late but better late than never eh?

This chapter is important in Bella's history and her moving forward with our Edward

Enjoy!

* * *

_I don't need a parachute _  
_Baby, if I've got you _  
_Baby, if I've got you _  
_I don't need a parachute _  
_You're gonna catch me _  
_You're gonna catch if I fall _  
_Down, down, down _

Cheryl Cole - Parachute

_Time to be a brave little Toaster Bella…_

"Phil pushed me down a flight of stairs" I said quickly before I could think about it

"What" he said quickly sitting up next to me, I took his hand and gently put it back across my now only slightly bruised ribs. I looked at him and saw his jaw was clenched as was his free hand.

"Okay calm down, please" I begged when he didn't budge "Edward you're scaring me" I whispered moving my fingers gently through his hair.

"Jesus Bella I'm sorry" he mumbled as the rigid posture he had several seconds ago faded away.

"What happened?" he asked pulling me into his lap, his fingers slowly moving across my back, it didn't matter that I had just fucked up our post sex high or that I was sitting naked in his equally naked lap.

Right now was the moment.

"He'd been with her a few months when it started, we were having family round for dinner and I was getting some plates for my mom, her fancy china as she called it" I laughed "and he came into the room and started running his hands over my hips" I felt Edward tense up next to me. "Okay if your gonna do that each time I mention something about it I'm not gonna tell you" I said shaking my head.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked brows furrowed.

"Hold my hand? Hug me, tell me you're not gonna hate me after I finish telling you all this.

"I'm sorry I'm just not good with hearing what happened to you, not that I don't want to hear. I'm sorry, I'm here for you sweetie" he said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Ok, well there's a lot more to tell so please just calm yourself until I finish" I asked as he nodded"Okay, so carry on" he urged, wrapping his arms round tighter

"Right so it was at my moms dinner party thing, I asked him what the hell he was playing at and he said nothing as walked away, I kinda of just stood there in shock, dropped my moms fancy plates as well, she was not impressed about that" I added laughing quietly.

"Well, that was the first time and it completely weirded me out. I would try to avoid him after that but he started getting closer, he would grab my leg under the table when we were at dinner with my mom or 'accidentally' walk into my room leering at me. It made me uncomfortable to say the least and I tried to avoid him.

"I had been with Jacob for a while when all this started but we were kinda discreet with our relationship to start. He was living in the dorms and I was living at home, so we met up there and I would stay over sometimes" I mentioned as I felt Edward tense up beside me.

"Easy Tiger, make yourself feel better by reminding yourself that Jacob ends up being a dick" I said trying to earn a smile from him. "Anyway, we were happy" I said shaking my head "And then I told my mom and Phil about us, we'd been together for a little over a year then, I have no clue why we kept it a secret for so long. I guess we were basking in our relationship, my mom obviously knew when I told her. Said she had known for months, said I had a glow about me now and then" I added blushing.

"Well I brought Jake round for dinner a few times before Phil….y'know, and he always seemed kind funny then. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but then he started becoming more, I guess possessive is the word?" I shrugged.

"He would tell Jacob I wasn't around or that I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, it started to cause a shit load of arguments between me and Jake. I felt like he wasn't trusting in our relationship enough and he should listen to just me and not my wannabe moms husband. Of course he began turning into a bit of a asshole anyways and I can see now that we were drifting apart, I had too many things on my mind and he was just I guess losing interest"

"Not possible to loose interesting you Bella, the boy must have been an idiot" Edward said gripping my hand tightly.

"The boy was an idiot, I though we already established that a long time" I said quietly.

"Okay so carry on" he muttered.

"You sure?"

"No, but you need this, so I'm here" he said tightening his grip on my hand.

"So one day I came home, I had this side job at the college library and I guess it was a stressful day I was just getting more and more pissed and there he was" I said sarcastically. "Being his normal leachy self….and he tried to kiss me." I stuttered out."Phil I mean not Jacob" I said laughing to myself bitterly."I remember I was on my way out to see Jacob, were gonna go get ice cream and talk, try to make my day better, I guess we were trying to recapture that thing I felt we were losing, I was just leaving my room, I opened the door and he was waiting there just staring at me. I asked if there was something he wanted and he just smirked at me" I said feeling a fresh wave of tears starting to escape.

"He pushed me against the door and kissed me, he put his hand all over my hips and grabbed my hair. I guess I was just so stunned that I just froze there, I Just didn't move or anything, I know I'm an idiot" I said tearing my gaze away from him

"Not an idiot, never an idiot" he said lifting my face back up to meet him

"Why? Because I finally got the balls to tell someone? How does that not make me an idiot, look where it got me. I'm practically homeless, have zero relationship with my mother and as soon as my dad finds out the truth he will be in jail for killing Phil" I said sniffling.

"Carry on Bella, please" he said quietly ignoring my little outburst.

"When I finally got the strength to move he had gone, he just smirked at me and walked out the room and out the house, I kinda floated to meet Jacob and then was in a daze throughout, he got mad at me, said I wasn't taking us seriously. I tried to tell him but I just couldn't get my head around exactly what had happened. He walked me home and as soon as I saw my room I think it hit me and I became hysterical, I was crying and hyperventilating and shaking. My mom found me like that a while later, she thought it was something to do with me and Jake" I shrugged.

"I know it was stupid for me to react that way, why didn't I see it coming. But you have to understand he was my moms husband he was the one guy that wasn't supposed to do anything like that ever.

"I understand Bella I really do" he murmured softly.

"No you don't, you do understand being too scared to go to sleep because you thought your moms husband was going to creep into your room that night, or being too scared to tell your boyfriend because you didn't know how the hell he would react" I sniffled getting angry, more at myself for being forced into the situation than anything else.

"What happened with Jacob?" he asked scrunching his face in distaste when he said Jakes name.

"It happened again with Phil, not as bad as before, he tried to kiss me again but I kinda tried to dodge him, he just kept grabbing me and touching me, I tired to stay as far away from his as I could but he just tried to find me" I said shivering.

"It was then I decided to grow a pair and man up. I used to be really confident and stuff and not give a shit or anything and after all that happened with him I was like, I guess a shell. My mom noticed and then in some hilarious twist of fate was asking Phil for advice on what was wrong with me!"

"I guess I tried to get that back, the way I used to be, so I marched over to Jakes and told him exactly what had been happening, and the bastard called me a cheat, among other things and stormed out" I said angrily.

"He was my boyfriend for god sake he was supposed to be there for me and tell me everything as going to be okay" I cried as Edward enveloped me into another hug"I mean he was my boyfriend for gods sake" I managed to get out again.

"He didn't deserve you for one second. I swear to god if I see him" he muttered.

"You haven't head the best yet" I said quietly, he looked as me, waiting for me to continue.

_This is it Bella, the biggy, you have done so well, just this one last thing and you did it_ I chanted to myself over and over.

"I got home that day, and went straight up to my room and I was crying I remember that much, I was only there a little bit and I just couldn't stay in, I needed to get out. To walk or something and there he fucking was again, he was hovering at the top of the stairs and he had the audacity to ask me what was wrong. It was then that I actually remember who I was and everything from the last few weeks spewed out of my mouth, I called him a bastard and a pervert…he really didn't like that one. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I started saying everything. I told him I was going to tell my mother what had been happening and make sure she knew the truth and that's-" I cut off sobs ripping through me again.

"Bella you don't have to, you've told me more that I could have asked for" he said quietly.

"No I need to tell someone" I muttered, god I remembered it so clearly, granted it had only been a few weeks but still.......

"_Phil I swear to god if you come near me again I will kick you so hard in the balls you wont be able to walk after" I said trying to keep my voice even as I hovered by my bedroom door._

_"Isa-bella now why would you want to do that, I thought we were having fun" he said touching my arm._

_"You do not get to touch me and you do not get to call me Isabella. You're not even worth it y'know, you're pathetic. Why are you doing this to my mother?" I asked desperately yanking my arm away._

_"Well your mother is great and all but I was just wondering if it was like mother like daughter in all departments, lord knows I'm so eager to find out" he sneered._

_"I'm telling her you know, you don't scare me anymore, you have taken away the one guy that I really did love so right now there is nothing you could do to hurt me" I shouted storming past him._

_I pushed him to one side as I exited my room and made a bee line towards the stairs, but as always he was just that little bit faster that me. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall right at the top of the stairs digging his grabby fingers into my wrist._

_"I think I do scare you Isabella" he said laughing as if he was proud he called me by my full name…Twat._

_"Phillip" I said sarcastically_

_"You are not going to tell your mother anything, this is between me and you" he whispered getting up close to my face. There was something in his eyes that told me I should be afraid._

_"Your hurting my wrist" I stuttered._

_"Good" he said slowly before releasing it._

_"You know I'm still going to tell her" I said quietly trying desperately to look anywhere but his face._

_"You're not, I know you too well Isabella, your all talk but inside your just a scared little girl clinging onto her mothers apron strings"_

_"Try me" I shot back before turning towards the stairs._

_What happened next was all a blur to me pretty much. First all I felt was one disgusting hand grip my waist tightly, the other wound its way into my hair and in one swift move I was thrust down the stairs, from that point all I remember is the scream that left my throat as I hit the hard wood and the searing pain that ached from my whole body as I landed on the ground. Through my hazy vision I saw him smiling at me from the top of the stairs before falling into the blackness_

"When I came too I was in hospital with tubes stuck up my nose, a bandage on my wrist, another on my ribs and a bruised face. He of course played up that what happened was my own klutzy fault and with a history like mine no one questioned him, not even Renee. God I still remember the look on his face when I was lying in the bed it was threatening, a warning not to say a word" I said shaking my head.

"Bella, he...how coul…how?" Edward said stuttering over his words.

"I talked back didn't I, I deserved it as he thought"

"Don't you ever say that, you didn't deserve any of this" he said kissing my temple

"It just…after that it made me even more concerned for Renee, if he did that to me what would he do to her if she grated on him, and trust me she can do that" I said nervously.

"What happened afterwards?" he asked.

"I was in hospital for a week or something like that all the days kinda gelled into one, but they let me out after a while anyway and I went back home. Jake.." I started laughing bitterly "Y'know the whole time I was in hospital he never visited me one, he never even called or anything, its like he just forgot about me"

"Anyways I got home and I just spent days in my room, I wouldn't eat hardly anything and I couldn't, just could be around them. Knowing that he was still in the house with us, that he got away with it. So one of the nights I went out to see Jacob, I wanted to know if he new what happened and confront him about it, I didn't want to admit it but I just needed to be around someone who cared for me. I went over and there he was…with her" I said staring into space.

"Who is her?" He asked.

"Some bitch named Leah, she was his best friends sister, its funny that his friend Seth was so apologetic about the whole fiasco afterwards but Jake, he just called me a cheating whore and told me to get out. didn't even ask what the fuck had happened to me, I left and that was when I saw Seth. He asked me what happened and I broke down and told him what Jake was doing. He took me for a drink somewhere, god I cant even remember now and he kept saying how sorry he was, Seth was probably one of the only people I truly miss back home, he was always so nice and friendly. Anyway he drove me home and I went straight to my room to wallow. didn't even talk to my mom but she still thought I was shaken about the whole 'accident'"

"But you told her eventually right?" he asked desperately.

"yes I did" I said quietly.

"Which leads me to where I am now. I told her, when I knew he would be out and it was just the two of us. I told her everything that he had done and when it started, how he kept Jakes calls from me and finally how he threatened me and pushed me down the stairs. She was quiet for a long time after that then came the water works, she said she needed to be alone for a while which I guess I could respect so I went to bed. When I got up the next day, god it was like she was a stepford wife, she was cleaning and singing and smiling and even had brownies baking…who the fuck does that? My mother couldn't cook anything to save her life. So I asked her what the hell was going on and she said she had spoken to the fucker. Said she understood my overreaction! She completely disregarded everything that I said and listened to him" I said, my voice void of any emotion.

"I tried again of course but he was always around with his smug fucking smile and grin. She actually wanted me to say sorry for accusing him of things. That's when I told her to shove it and started packing my things and left." I said shrugging.

"And that's about it" I added wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Bella that's not just it" he sighed.

"Yes it is, my mother chose her pervert husband over her daughter" I sniffled.

"She isn't the mother you deserve, doesn't matter if she is blood she isn't your family" he said pulling me closer.

"My dads god knows how many miles away, right now i haven't got anything"

"You've got me, I cant tell you how much it means to me that you told me all of this, but I'm not going anywhere, I mean what I said before and you cant get rid of me, I don't scare easy" he smiled nudging me.

"I'm so sorry to be dumping all of this on you, especially now" I said looking round, very aware of the fact I was still naked in his lap.

"Sweetie it doesn't matter im just thankful that you told me, still it doesn't change the fact that this…us just now was amazing" he said running the tip of his nose along my arm.

"I thought it was the girls that got sappy after sex" I said forcing a laugh.

"Well guys can be that way too….but they like to keep it quiet so I'd appreciate it if you didn't spill the trade secrets" he said flashing the beautiful grin, I smiled at him in spite of my exhausting revelation, still it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was rather refreshing not having to carry this big secret around with me, at least for a little while.

"You're exhausted, you need to sleep" he said laying me down.

"Please don't go anywhere" I whispered reaching out for him.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise, he said curling his body up next to mine under the covers "I'm not going anywhere" he repeated kissing my hair.

I let out a small sigh as I closed my eyes, we weren't perfect…well I sure as hell wasn't and we both had issues. I knew he was still keeping things from me and hoped that in time he would trust me as much as I trusted him.

But right now it didn't matter one bit.

Here, holding me tightly in his arms, he was my parachute.

* * *

Let me know what you all thought, you should know by now that reviews are like crack to me so c'mon feed my addiction please

Also reviews are welcome because the next chapter is gonna be from our Edward...if there reviews roll in of course..mwahaha im so evil!

Oh and i'm sorry if there were any errors, its late but i wanted to get this out tonight

xoxo


	18. Edward Cullen: Vampire

Hey All,

I'm sorry...Blame real life.

A/N at the end.

Without keeping you any longer...

* * *

Edward POV

I lay watching her gently stroking her hair and trailing the tips of my fingers down her smooth back, I had to do something to take away the thoughts of murder that were running through my head right now. When she first mentioned what had happened I thought it may have been just some misunderstanding, that she was having a tiff with her moms husband but the brutality of him, everything she had been through, that bastard Jake…

It made my insides twist up in rage, but somewhere in the back of my mind I felt a consuming amount of guilt. Not that I would ever put anyone through what Bella had gone through, but on some level I was no better than Jake, what I put Kate through…

I shook the thoughts away before they even began to form and concentrated all my thoughts on the girl laying next to me. I could do this, I could be the boyfriend that she deserved….

Who am I kidding I'm a total fuck up.

But I would do my damned hardest to be the guy that she deserved, if only for my own selfish reasons, I couldn't imagine going through my day to day life without her which was shocking considering how long I had known her, but there was something drawing me to her something I couldn't even explain if I wanted to. She made me want to be better, after my idiotic slip up in Vegas I made a promise to myself it wouldn't happen ever again and she made me want to stick to that promise.

That argument today was so avoidable but so obviously going to happen, she is as stubborn as I am so obviously we would be at loggerheads somewhere along the line. There was no way in hell she would be meeting the lowlifes that I stupidly called friends, they wouldn't be getting anywhere near my Bella, she was my life source now. God it felt amazing just to call her mine, it had been so long since I truly felt like I could call a girl mine and she would accept me the way I was.

With….Kate, she was always striving to be something better which made me feel the need to be the same to impress her, which is how we ended up the way we were. We were a mistake to begin with, I can see that now, nothing we did ever made any sense especially with him hanging round us. Not that it makes a difference, the mess we caused was all my fault.

"Its rude to stare you know" she whispered softly in front of me, eyes still closed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about miss Swan" I said softly stroking her arm.

"Yeah yeah" she mumbled before turning over to face me.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked sleepily.

"I actually didn't go to sleep" I said sheepishly, well that made her wake up and pay attention.

"This is because of me isn't it, oh god I freaked you out and messed with your head didn't I" she rambled grabbing her hair.

"Hey hey relax, its not you I promise, I've just had a lot on my mind" I admitted.

"I know that look, I've caused that look before, you cant stop thinking about what I told you and you're either calculating a plan to kill him and Jake or feeling sorry for me" she said quietly.

_Fuck look what you've done now Cullen, well done!_

"Okay Bella, ill be completely honest with you, yes I have been thinking about what you said, I may have had some plans on murder but in all honesty I'm too pretty to go to prison so I'm side stepping those plans for the minute" I said as she began giggling, it made my heart soar just hearing that sound.

"I just want to you be safe, I feel very…protective of you" I told her yet it came out more like a question "I felt that way already but after what you told me I promise ill do everything I can to make sure nothing ever happens to you again" I told her confidently.

"Edward you don't know hardly anything about me, although I have to say I'm impressed that you didn't bolt as soon as I told you everything" she admitted. Well that little revelation knocked me for six.

"Why would I bolt?" I asked unable to understand her reasoning.

"My boyfriend did as soon as I told him, why shouldn't you?" she shrugged.

"Bella, when will you get it through your head that you didn't do anything wrong, it was your asshole ex who was the idiot" I sighed "Trust me when I say I'm not like him, please" I whispered pleadingly.

"I know you have a past, and I want you to know that you can trust me and tell me anything, ill be here ready to hold your hand and listen the same way you did. I trust you Edward, I just hope you feel the same" she said grabbing my hand and just like that I felt like the most awful person ever. She trusted me with her deepest secret and I cant even tell her what I was fucking running from, not even bringing up the fact that I was back here against my better judgement.

"I trust you Bella, please believe me when I say that I do, Its just…god I promise I will tell you everything I just…can't, not right now. I will I promise I just" but she cut me off with her lips on mine.

"Its okay, I know you will tell me when you're ready" she smiled softly. God this girl was just amazing but really knew how to lay the guilt on unwillingly.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching and yawning.

"Its four" I muttered looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"I don't want to go back to sleep" she said looking at me through those lashes, her hair was a tangled sexy mess leaving a trail down her back.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked hopefully, I honestly hadn't realised how hungry I was until I said those words. The second they left my mouth my stomach started grumbling and Bella looked down at me giggling.

"Well doesn't seem like I have a choice, your stomach has made up its mind" she said biting her lip.

"You keep biting your lip your not gonna be hungry for breakfast" I said smirking.

"Whatever Bender" she smirked flipping me the finger.

"Huh?" i asked clearly confused.

"You don't know?" she giggled "What you just said is almost dentical to a line that Bender says in The Breakfast Club, just like one of my favourite films" she smiled.

"Bender as in the robot Bender?" I asked.

"No" she sighed rolling her eyes "John bender, only the hottest guy to ever grace a John Hughes film...John bender who robot Bender was named after" she added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You really are too amazing" I muttered quietly, making a mental note to check out the breakfast club.

She abruptly stopped and started blushing and gave me a sad smile, fuck she was still thinking about what she told me "Bella" I sighed.

"Its okay ill be fine honestly" she said almost begging "Please don't tell me to just forget it because you know I cant" she sighed before standing up and stretching, I watched as she moved silently round the room naked, picking up pieces of clothing we had so casually tossed aside earlier "So is anywhere going to be open now?" she asked pulling her panties back on, god why'd she have to do that!

"Um yeah I think so" I stuttered out "I mean yeah, there's this really nice diner about a ten minute walk from here if your up for it?" I asked standing and stretching before I made the perilous journey to find my clothes. I looked over at her and saw her staring, my smugness taking over I turned to face her "Its rude to stare you know" I said mimicking her previous words.

"I'm not staring I was just…looking…for my clothes" she said quickly turning round.

"I think I know staring when its occurring, I do it often enough" I muttered walking up to her and wrapping my arms round her waist.

"You're just too darned sexy" she giggled.

"Please don't inflate my ego anymore" I muttered kissing her neck, before slapping her ass lightly and walking off to actually put clothes on. She let out a small shriek and turned to glare at me "I didn't do it" I said innocently as her death glare did nothing but make me laugh. In a matter of ten minutes we were both dressed, albeit slightly dishevelled but still good. Oh hell who am I kidding, were in LA like its gonna make a difference.

"So you used to come to this place a lot huh?" she asked as we stated walking out of our hotel and down the street.

"Yeah sometimes, I used to come here at stupid o'clock and write" I admitted.

"What did you write?" she asked.

"Poems, lyrics, anything that was in my mind at that moment, I used to be more of a night person, my head was always buzzing with things late at night, that's how I found this place. 24 hour diners are all over the joint but this one stood out to me kind of" I said lacing my fingers with hers.

"Why did you leave?" she asked quietly.

I felt myself tense up at the mention of it, I wanted to tell her, so bad but the selfish bastard inside me was stopping me. If she knew what I'd done, what I was like…she would leave and never come back and I was too desperate to keep her around me for that to happen."I just got sick of it, I missed my family, I hardly ever saw them and it just wasn't the right place for me to be really" I told her in part honesty.

"Then why are you back now?" she asked.

"Because I have you here, I'm not on my own, I don't feel like I have to try and prove something because you make me feel like I can just be me"

"That was so cheesy" she said blushing.

"But you liked it right?" I smiled.

"Yes I did" she nodded softly.

"Here we are" I said nodding to the diner we had just stopped in front of. Looking through the window I could see that the place was empty, save for the waitress and cook who were in discussion at the counter, The neon lights outside flickered '_24 hour' _but the smell of food was just way to tempting to just stand outside.

"After you miss" I said opening the door for her.

"I'm impressed" she smirked.

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman Isabella" _Lie_

"Hey you okay there? You look like I just kicked your puppy" she asked.

"No I'm fine, just a little nostalgic" I answered

"Well I'm glad I can be here to share the nostalgic-ism?" she said looking at me inquisitively.

"Nostalgic-ism?" I questioned.

"What it's a word" she responded bobbing her tongue out. I grabbed her round the waist laughing into her hair as I pulled her along to my booth. I may have been gone a while but this place was still my sanctuary.

"What can I get you kids" the grey haired waitress asked as she came wondering over. I quickly glanced over towards her and I froze in my seat looking anywhere but at her. She was my regular waitress, Josie her name was, she was in there all the time I swear she never left. Lets just say she had seen me on some of my worse days.

"Um I don't really know" Bella smiled grabbing a menu.

"Well if you just let me-" she cut off mid sentence "Edward?" _And there it was!_

_"_Hi Josie" I said flustered, rubbing the back of my neck, a nervous habit i had picked up.

"Well Edward it is you! I haven't seen you round here for months, I thought something may have happened to you" she said with genuine concern and I felt all my guile bubble up again.

"I'm sorry I went home for a while, couldn't hack the Hollywood lifestyle" I smiled.

"Not many can darling" she said softly.

"Whose your lovely lady friend?" she asked glancing at Bella and not for the first time i was glad i never brought Kate here.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Josie, we spent many nights in here together" I smirked.

"Oh boy you make me out to be your secret girlfriend" she said hitting my arm softly.

"You're looking better though, much better" she nodded. I gave her a quick nervous smile silently begging her to shut up about that. She gave me another sorrowful glance before turning back to Bella "Well whatever it is your doing to this boy keep it up, now what can I get you?" she said as I relaxed slightly.

"Ill just have pancakes and a coffee please" Bella told her smiling.

"Yeah and ill have-" "Pancakes, bacon and eggs with a coffee" she nodded and I stated at her opened mouthed, unable to understand how she still knew my order after so long.

"Boy you came in here every night for months don't think I would forget that easily" she said winking before walking away.

"Okay you can tell me the truth" Bella started and I began to panic.

"The truth?" I asked, my voice squeaking.

"She's your ex isn't she?" she said smirking.

"Oh" I said letting out a breathless laugh "Yeah, totally that's who I was trying to keep you from, its heartbreaking seeing her now" I said feigning sadness.

"So you came here a lot" she said over exaggerating the 'lot'

"I told you, I came here to write and stuff when I couldn't sleep" I admitted.

"Every night?" she asked, her brows creasing.

"Just call me Edward Cullen: Vampire" I joked.

"My vampire" she said thoughtfully "It has a ring to it" she smiled.

"Please can I ask you just one thing and I promise I wont ask anymore tonight" she said suddenly turning serious.

"Sure" I said becoming more panicked again.

"What did she mean when she said you looked better?" she asked quietly and I knew that's exactly what she would want to know but what could I tell her, Josie had seen me in here almost every night drinking cup after cup of coffee, looking like I hadn't slept in weeks, eyes bloodshot and my body full of jitters? No, not yet…not the time.

"Before I left I was really unwell, like sick for a few months, one of the contributing factors of me going home I guess. Josie got the brunt of it when I turned up here worse for wear almost every night" I shrugged "But I couldn't stay at home, people were always around asking how I was feeling wanting to give me stuff to help me, I just couldn't deal with it" I said, partly telling the truth. Oh fuck who am I kidding I'm just telling lie after lie.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better" she said reaching out to stroke my hand. I gave her a genuine smiled and relaxed at once tracing soothing patterns on her hand.

"Here you go honey" Josie said bringing our coffee over to us.

"Thank you Josie" I said nodding in appreciation.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to the ladies" Bella said shuffling out of the booth and towards the entrance where the toilets were.

"Well well" Josie said quickly running back over to me as Bella walked away. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Okay ask you know you want to" I nodded.

"She's very pretty, did you meet her here?" she asked.

"No I met her in Arizona" I smiled remembering our first meeting.

"She is clearly into you…is that how you say it nowadays?" she asked.

"Yes that would be the correct term" I said laughing"I'm glad your looking...healthier" she smiled, and for the first time I saw someone who genuinely cared about me in this fucked up city.

"I am, I left for a while to get things straight" I admitted, hearing the sudden _ding_ from behind the counter.

"And your back for good now?" she said walking away to grab our food from the counter.

"No, just passing through, Bella has never been so she wanted to come and somehow I ended up back in this dump" I laughed.

"Respect this place boy, you spent a lot of time here, it was good to you" she nodded.

"That it was" I agreed looking around.

"So where are you off to next?" she asked casually as Bella joined us again.

"No idea" I smiled as Bella grinned at her helping of pancakes.

"I'm looking forward to it" Bella said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well I'm happy for you kids" she sighed "You take care of him" she said turning to Bella.

"I intend to" she said, and even I noticed the fierceness behind her eyes.

We stayed content in each others company silently drinking our coffee "I love being awake for a sunrise, something about it just makes me happy" Bella said suddenly squashing herself up the corner of the booth just to look out the window "I hardly ever see them, I'm such a lightweight I never stay awake long enough to see one" she laughed at herself. Just these little things made me care for her even more and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"What?" she asked looking around.

"Just you, you make me smile" I said, we sat quietly for a good long while, it was only when the sun was blaring through the windows that we finally decided we should leave and begin our day. I left the money on the counter for our food as well as a huge thank you to Josie, she may not have known it but she helped me in so many ways.

"You come and visit me again soon boy" she said as I opened the door for Bella.

"I promise" I smiled.

"And don't go down that path again, look at what you have now and be thankful for it" I looked at her in shock for a moment before she smiled and patted my cheek "I may be an old woman but I'm not stupid, I know what you were up to. Be careful while your back here" she nodded before ushering me out of the diner.

I walked over to Bella still trying to process what had just happened when she began caressing my cheek bringing me out of my stupor.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"Nothing…just goodbye" I muttered grabbing her hand and walking down the street.

* * *

Real life really does have a way of messing up my posting...Damn work being stupidly busy!

Either way i do hope you all enjoyed hearing thngs from Edwards side and getting a little more info on his past. I can promise that within the next oh...4 chapters all will be revealed and you shall get another Edward POV. I'm also gonna say that you wont have to wait forever again...Hopefully!

Reviews mean the world to me...please let me know you haven't given up on me due to my shoddy updating!

Review and i shall give you cookies and candy!

xoxo


	19. If you're Fred Astaire I'm Ginger Rogers

Enjoy!

* * *

_Heaven _

_I'm in heaven _

_And my heart beats  
_  
_So that I can hardly speak _

_And I seem to find _

_The happiness I seek _

_When we're out together _

_Dancing cheek to cheek_

Cheek to Cheek - Fred Astaire

Bpov

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the road from the diner.

"Anywhere you want to go, we're here for you, so you decide?" He said swinging our joined hands back and forth.

"Well you have a general idea of all the great places so how about you be my tour guide?" I said turning to face him.

"I don't know many of the places around here that you will like to be honest, I didn't spend much time sight seeing whilst I was here" he admitted shrugging.

"But its Hollywood, how could you not?" I asked genuinely confused, lifting my arms above me as if to illustrate my point, as he stood silently "C'mon I know you know some places" I smiled nudging him.

"Well there's Universal Studios?" he offered hopefully to which I nodded "Or we could go to the Hollywood walk of fame maybe?" he added.

"Yeah I want to do that" I smiled.

"We can go to Grauman's Chinese Theatre as well" he smiled getting into it now.

"What's there?" I said scrunching my face.

"Its where they have all the imprints of the hands and feet of actors and actresses from over the years, y'know put your fingers in the imprints and see if your hands match the size" he offered.

"I've heard of it before" I shrugged.

"You're gonna love it, my hands are the same size as well you'll see" he added, proudly, his eyes lighting up.

"That's great" I said laughing.

"Oh and then there is the museum" he added.

"Museum? Really?" I asked sceptically.

"Its like a museum for Hollywood, its got all the classic props and things from lots of movies"

"You're really excited about this now aren't you?" I laughed.

"I really think you'll like it" he nodded.

"so if you're ready Madame" he said holding out a hand for me to take. Without stopping to think I grabbed his hand and we were off.

I have to say I had never hand such an amazing day anywhere, the only place I had ever really been was Forks many many times and to be honest that shit got repetitive after a while. Plus the fact that their was nothing this extravagant in Phoenix. Besides, spending time with Edward here was becoming more and more like heaven.

"Okay so where are we off to now? I asked as we walked away from the huge globe thingy at universal studios.

"The theatre" he said winking "And the walk of fame"

We walked through the streets until we came to the monumental theatre, well truth be told I worked out where we were a while before we came to stand outside given all the stars and hand prints surrounding me.

"This is frigging amazing" I said spinning around.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself" he smirked "Look I want to show you something" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street. He stopped in front of a set of hand prints on the floor and he knelt down placing his hands in the imprints creating a perfect match.

"Who is that?" I asked smiling at his obvious excitement crouching down next to him.

"Frank Sinatra" he said proudly.

"No way!" I exclaimed "That's amazing" I giggled nudging him.

"Kinda makes me feel…nah its stupid forget it" he said shaking his head, still not moving his hands.

"Tell me, please Edward I'm listening" I asked, he looked at me intently for a second before lifting his hands away from the imprints and wiping them on his jeans.

"Its stupid but I don't know, just knowing that I had something so silly as the same hand size as Sinatra…and everything that he did in his life….I…I guess it just makes me want to strive to be a better person and achieve something, I don't know…great?" he said shrugging.

"I know its stupid" he added rubbing the back of his neck & I swear I saw his cheeks tinge pink.

"Hey not stupid at all, I think that's great that's you want to do that I really do" I said wrapping my arms round his neck.

"I'm not a stupid idiot?" he asked quietly.

"Well…" I smirked before breaking out in giggles "No not stupid" I added kissing him softly.

"Now lets go find out who I can be like" I said laughing as I walked down the street looking at all the stars and handprints stopping occasionally to take pictures and put my hands in the imprints.

"Gahh! Why does Marilyn Monroe have such tiny hands!" I muttered standing back up, Edward was hovering behind me laughing "or why do I have such freakishly large ones"

"Moving on" he laughed leading me away. It took one hour, 15 hand prints ranging from Judy Garland to Hugh Jackman weirdly enough I finally found one that fit

"Oh Oh I got it" I shouted "And it's a great fucking one!" I added euphorically.

"Who is it then?" he laughed from behind me.

"Ginger Rogers" I added quietly staring at the hand prints that my hands so perfectly fit.

"Who?" He asked loudly squinting at the name "That a guy?"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously" he replied.

"She was an amazing old Hollywood actress like in the 30's and 40's. She's one of my favourites, watching her dance with Fred Astaire i loved them in Top hat dancing cheek to cheek, gosh I wanted to be a dancer, my mom let me take lessons for a while but I didn't have the co ordination" I laughed "I cant believe my hands fit" I said smiling in awe.

"Good idea to come here then?" he asked kneeling down next to me.

"Wonderful idea to come here" I smiled leaning over to kiss him. He broke the kiss to rummage in my bag, pulling out my camera.

"Smile" he said in a sing song voice. I pouted to the camera as he took the shot before he moved the camera next to me to take a picture of my hands.

"Where's Frank again? If I got a picture if mine I'm getting one of yours" I laughed grabbing my camera, pointing it to the both of us."Myspace it" I said before taking the picture.

"What?" he asked bursting into laughter.

"Oh please, don't tell me you were never on Myspace?" I said as if it were the most absurd thing in the world.

"Yeah I was actually" He said smugly. "But what the hell is myspacing it?"

"Its when…Okay did you ever see people on there who were so full of themselves who would hold the camera up at an angle and take pictures of themselves posing to the extreme, pouting and all? Well I used to call it Myspace posing, because you know In real life they would never take pictures like that, its was all for popularity on a website" I nodded.

"You really are the most random girl ever" he murmured staring at me.

"Thanks…I think. Screw it I'm taking it as a compliment, i get my logic" I laughed as he pulled me into another hug.

We walked off down the road to our next destination which was god knows where, I kept taking pictures of random landmarks on my way, making Edward pose in different places. Throughout the day I kept taking lots of pictures of the both of us together, a nice memory for me iguess. We stopped at a small Italian place for lunch, whilst we sat outside basking in the LA sun it hit me that my mother hadn't tried to call me for a little while, I looked at my phone thinking maybe I had missed a call or text but nothing.

I have to say as much as I was pissed off at her it hurt me a little to know that she didn't want to check up on me. Edward must have noticed my dejected look as he began rubbing circles on my knuckle.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah just my mom hasn't called me today" I shrugged "I don't care really, just thought she would" I added quietly.

"Of course you care, she's your mom...But maybe its better this way, your both getting space…well even more space I guess" he smiled.

"I guess your right, just I guess I was used to her calling and us having arguments but oh well" I said attempting a smile.

I don't know why I was so bothered about my mother calling me, its not like I have wanted to talk to her. But I guess on some level I was always gonna be that scared little girl desperate for my moms attention. I just had to push those feeling away right now. I took my phone out again and scrolled through my numbers before hitting call. After a few rings I head the voice I had been missing answer the phone.

"Hey Dad" I said relaxing, Edward merely smiled lazily at me.

"Bella! I'm so happy you called" he said sounding relieved.

"I'm sorry I haven't called sooner I guess things have been a little hectic" I said apologizing.

"Its okay Vegas can do that to people" he laughed.

"Did you win big?" he asked,my dad the experienced poker player that he is.

"I didn't gamble, I was good" I laughed "But I'm not in Vegas anymore"

"Oh, are you on you way here then?" he asked and I'm sure I detected a sense of hopefulness in his voice.

"Not quite yet, I'm actually in LA" I said trailing off.

"Los Angeles?" he asked I could tell he was getting worked up, his voice always went the same way.

"Yes is that a problem" i asked suddenly becoming the stubborn teenager i used to be.

"Isabella" he sighed down the phone.

"Dad im a grown woman, I can take care of myself, besides im not alone" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah these friends of yours? Are you sure they are all alright?" he said gruffly.

"Dad they are fine, in fact one of my friends is here with me right now if you would like to talk to him" I grinned as a look of horror crossed Edwards face.

"Yeah put them on, I want a word, who is it im talking to?" he asked.

"You are talking to Edward" I told him.

"Hang on he's here now" Edward was practically climbing out of his seat when I passed the phne over to him mouthing no over and over.

"Hello Mr Swan" he said formally and I held back the laugher waiting to escape.

"I'm sorry, my apologies Chief Swan" he almost stuttered and this time I couldn't hold in my laugher. Edward glared at me motioning that he was planning on killing me once the phone call from hell was over.

"No actually chief I know the area very well, I went to college here so this is all very familiar to me….How do I know Bella?" he said motioning to me that he had no clue what to say, I quickly mouthed back the word Phoenix. "Well Bella was friends with my sister in Phoenix and we met that way" he offered as I stuck my thumb up approvingly"Yes…Yes I will do, okay was nice chatting to you too sir…okay bye" he said dwn the phone before handing it back to me.

"Oh that boy was so scared" he said laughing down the phone.

"Don't be mean to him" I giggled "What did you say?" I said quietly as I noticed Edward had gotten a cigarette packed from him back pocket and had proceeded to light one up,

_Anxious much?_

"Why is he scared?" Charlie asked excited.

"Very much so" I laughed as Edward flicked me the finger.

_Now Now that's not nice_

"I just told him he was to refer to me as Chief Swan and asked him how he knew you, and that I would be keeping close tabs on him as I had contacts everywhere" he laughed.

"Dad that's so awful" I said laughing.

"So when are you coming to see me Bells, I really miss you" he asked, his voice turning sincere.

"I miss you to dad, ill be there soon I promise, im just working my way around. I figure ill never have another change to do something like this before I have to act all grown up and responsible" I mumbled.

"I want to know everything that happened with Renee when you get here too" he said suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah okay I will do" I muttered quietly.

"I'm gonna go now dad, Edward is being my tour guide round Hollywood so I have lot to see" I smiled.

"Okay then, have fun, be safe take pictures and keep in touch please Bella, for me" he pleaded.

"I will dad, of course. Ill talk to you soon, bye" I whispered before hanging up the phone.

"He…He cant really do that can he, I mean he doesn't have contacts and stuff?" Edward stuttered.

"No he was just messing with you" I laughed "Don't worry he wont hurt you" He relaxed at once at my words.

"Thank fuck! You're dad is a bit of an…intense man" he said carefully.

"Well he didn't get to police chief by being a pushover did he?" I asked "He's just concerned, and misses me, he cant help it" I shrugged.

"He told me I need to keep a close eye on you and make sure I look after you, both of which I plan to uphold" he smiled "You ready to get out of here, I paid while you were on the phone and don't get all angry with me, I'm your tour guide so I get to treat today"

I opened my mouth to protest but closed it again unable to come up with anything that wouldn't make me sound like a thankless bitch, so instead I chose option B, which involved walking round to him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Thank you" I whispered softly.

"If that's the thanks I get ill buy you lunch more often" he laughed standing up "Right we have one more place to go today"

"Only one more?" I pouted.

"Well wanted to show you the nightlife of Hollywood too but I cant fail to notice that we have been awake since like what, five or something? So were gonna go to this last place, then back to the hotel for a nap then out again, I mean if you want to that is" he asked shyly.

"I'd love to Edward, but are you sure you're gonna be okay going out here. I mean I knew you didn't really want to come back" I asked cautiously.

"I want to share this place with you, ill be fine I promise" he said leaning in.

"Then I'm very much looking forward to it" mumbled before kissing him.

"C'mon, I saved the best for last" he said mischievously, eyes twinkling. He grabbed my hand and we briskly walked down the road, he occasionally stopped at street signed taking a look around before he would grab my hand once again and pull me along, I had no clue where we were going until he started to take me toward the hills, when I got a pretty good idea/

"The Hollywood sign?" I asked hopefully.

"Awh and I was hoping you wouldn't guess" he pouted.

"When you take me towards the hills it is a little obvious" I laughed.

"Well this is probably the closest we are going to get but I mean its still pretty amazing right?" he asked. And it so totally was, we were further down the hill from it but what with all the cameras and security this was where we were staying but it was worth it. The sight was something else altogether and being here with Edward only made it even better.

"Thank you for today" I said as he walked up behind me wrapping his arms round my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad I got to experience all this with you, I don't think I've enjoyed Hollywood as much as I have today" he said into my shirt.

"C'mon then lets go back to the hotel, I'm quite looking forward to this night out" I smiled grabbing his hand, pulling him along. We arrived back at the hotel shortly and I watched in amusement as Edward walked up to the counter before me waving his arms about in a dramatic fashion. I stood back folding my arms and staring at him trying to work out what the hell he was doing. After a few minutes he came walking over to me smirking.

"You need to remove the things out of your room and return your key"

"How dare you assume I would want to stay in your room" I said with mock horror

"I just figure why pay for a room you're not using" he said shrugging.

"Thank you Edward" I smiled standing up on my tip toes to peck his lips. I walked back into my room and attempted to drag my suitcase out of the room while Edward watched laughing in the doorway

"Outta the way asshole" I grumbled.

"Ouch!" he mumbled placing his hand over his chest laughing.I bobbed my tongue out at him childishly before ramming my case into him. I giggled and ran towards the reception to hand my keys in.

"Made up then did you?" The girl behind the counter aksed, I noticed that she was the same girl I spoke to the day before.

"Yeah, yeah we did" I said smiling softly "Can I check out please?"

"Sure no problem, both checking out?"

"Um…no just my room" I added blushing.

"Say no more" she said winking"Here, it's the extra key for your room, we normally don't give them out to people unless they ask. But just in case you need it" she said shrugging.

"Thank you" I said honestly as she just smiled "No I mean it, really thank you, I really do appreciate it" I nodded.

"No worries, I hope you enjoy your stay here" she smiled before shuffling some papers.

I smiled appreciatively before making my way back to my new room. I walked up to the door walking straight in to see my case left haphazardly in the middle of the room, Edward had sprawled himself across half of the bed with his arms covering his face.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked pouting.

"Here" he mumbled patting the bed next to him.

I kicked my shoes off and crawled onto the bed moulding my body next to his. His arms instinctively curled round my waist pulling me closer towards him and I heard him let out a gentle sigh.

"I've set my alarm on my phone, we have a coulpe of hours to sleep then we can get ready to go out" he nodded into my hair.

"Goodnight Pretty eyes" I murmured but all I head was a small mumble from his lips before I feel asleep in his embrace.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. The next few chapters are where things really start to get very interesting for our lovers so stick around.

Also on a side note, my work is horrendously busy right now im having lack of time to update or even write much. So its safe to assume my updates will probly be every three weeks. If its sooner you're all lucky lucky readers. But just as a general outline so you know when you expect chapters.

Please leave me reviews, as you all know they are my drugs!  
Besides im thinking our Pretty eyes will be back to talk next chapter...

xoxo


	20. Calm Before The Storm

Hope you all enjoy

I own a Robert Pattinson Calender, A Rocky Horror T shirt and Care Bears on DvD...I dont own Twilight...as much as i wish i did

*WARNING* Some lemony goings on are ahead...

* * *

_The calm before the storm_  
_ set it off_  
_ and the sun burnt out tonight._  
_ A reception less than warm _  
_ set it off. _  
_ And The sun burnt out to..._

_Fall Out Boy - Calm Before The Storm_

Epov

I woke up with a start, fumbling round blindly for my phone desperate to shut off the annoying beeping which would not shut the fuck up. I found it finally blinking a few times to try to adjust my sight to the time. It was just after 6 I read and after shutting the sound off finally I rolled over snuggling back into Bella, finally noticing the sun setting through the windows creating a weird reddy tinge .

"Mm whattimeisit" Bella mumbled rolling over wrapping her arms round me.

"Just a little after 6" I replied into her hair.

"Does that mean we have to get up?" she asked yawning.

"In a little while" I said, now yawning,

_Damn what is it about yawns being so infectious?_

"No I might as well get up now, I need to take a shower before we go out" she said wriggling out of my grasp.

"Fine, I guess you're right" I said pouting.

"You could always y'know…join me in the shower if you want to?" she said shyly, as I started at her slack jawed.

_Pick your fucking jaw up Cullen._

"You want to have a shower with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah sure I mean why not? Save water and all that" she shrugged twisting her hair up into a messy bun "If you don't want to its okay I don't mind" she muttered biting her lip.

"Bella" I said softly "I would love nothing more than to have a shower with you"

I was up off the bed in a flash, and I watched as she smiled lazily at me and turned to walk into the bathroom puling her shirt over her head and dropping on the floor as she went. Again all I could do was stare slack jawed as I hurriedly tried to discard my clothes as I followed her in to the bathroom. I swear I was like a fucking fifteen year old getting excited about seeing a girl naked for the first time, but there was something so erotic and such a turn on about showering with her. I had never in my life been in that situation with a girl, Ka…_She_ always said I would try to man handle her in the shower and she couldn't be bothered which hurt.

But god there was something about Bella that was making me feel…different things. I really don't know what the hell it was but I knew she made me feel…more than I had ever felt, she made me feel alive for the first time in a long time. She gave me those butterflies which were strangely absent with _her_, she makes me smile just by looking at her doing something so insignificant like messing with her hair or concentrating hard on something. Fuck knows what it was but I know I liked the feeling that it gave me.

"You coming or what?" she said moving back into the doorway of the bathroom, only wearing a pair of black lace panties.

_Yeahh that shit makes me fucking hard_.

"Yeah I'm coming now" I said as I unbuckled my belt, allowing my jeans to fall to the floor, I walked into the bathroom grinning at Bella's as I did. She smiled shyly at me again looking me up and down before kissing my lightly on the lips.

"Ladies first" I said nodding. Truth be told I just wanted to watch her step out of those panties, and she did not disappoint, blatantly teasing me pulling them down so fucking slowly I just wanted to take her on the bathroom counter.

"Easy there tiger its just a shower" she laughed as she stepped out of them. She threw me a smirk before turning the shower on checking it until the water was to her satisfaction. She nodded to herself approvingly before stepping in.

"You need to loose those if you're gonna join me in here" she said staring at the obvious straining on my boxers. Without a second thought I pulled them off and stepping into the steamy shower with her. I now realise why I potentially didn't shower with girls…because its so fucking difficult to not want to fuck her against the tiles!

"You're looking a little uncomfortable there" she laughed pulling me under the spray.

"You're just a little tempting" I said swallowing hard.

"Only a little tempting" she added laughing harder "I'm offended" she said before kissing me under the hot water, and it felt so fucking good right here just like this.

"I want to wash your hair" I blurted out.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

"I'd like that Edward" she said handing me shampoo.

_Dude if she is happy don't knock it!_

I took the shampoo and began lathering it up in her hair hearing little moans come from her every now and then.

"I don't know why but there is something so erotic about washing someone's hair" she mused as my fingers worked their way through.

"You think so?" I asked, hell yeah I see it.

"I used to have a friend who was my hairdresser and he said it before. It used to make him nervous washing my hair" she giggled.

"It would make me fucking nervous too" I muttered.

"Lets see shall we" she giggled turning round grabbing the shampoo from my hand. She poured a small amount on her hand before running her fingers through my hair. Now I enjoy it when she does that anyways so by this point I was almost writhing about the floor "You have no idea how good that feels" I said lazily.

"I think I do" she laughed, moving her hands away, I whined and pouted for a moment until I opened my eyes and watched her getting the lather out of her hair under the spray. God this woman was exquisite.

"I didn't ask you to join me in the shower just so you could ogle at me" she frowned.

"Of course you did, and you blatantly wanted to ogle me too" I laughed rinsing the suds out of my hair. I saw her cheeks become a little more pink and I realised she was just as desperate to look as me as I was her. "Come here you wonderful saucy girl" I smiled pulling her towards me, she willingly came over kissing me gently, of course I would have enjoyed this a whole lot more if my dick, which was now impossibly hard was aching to be touched so bad. Bella gave me a small peck on the lips before smirking and taking me in her hand.

"Ah Bella" I said gritting my teeth.

"What? Do you want me to stop?" she asked innocently, as she began stroking me.

"God no" I almost chocked out, Iopened my eyes lazily and saw her watching me, watching every expression that passed across my face, smiling when she did something that affected me.

"Just relax pretty eyes" she murmured kissing me, at once I deepened the kiss feeling her tongue dance with my own. She pulled away from the kiss and took to kissing my neck nibbling and licking her way further down.

"Fuck Bella" I hissed when she bit my nipple, certain there would be a mark there.

_Oh sweet Jesus I know where this is going._

My fingers traced patterns across her arms and back as she moved further and further down my body, never moving her hand. I tired so hand to keep my eyes open but the heat, the water and the feel of what she was doing was slowly becoming to much.

"Bella you don't have to do this, you're gonna hurt your knees" I said reassuringly whilst my dick was screaming at me to shut the fuck up.

"I want to" she said simply looking at me with such passion in her eyes. I didn't even have a second to process her words before she took me in her mouth.

"Oh good God" I moaned gripping her hair with one hand and leaning against the tiles with the other. I looked down tentatively to see the most amazing sight, I was willing myself to keep my eyes open and watch her. She kissed my tip before slowly pushing my dick past her lips, all the time still stroking me with one hand.

"God Bella what are you doing to me" I said gasping, she merely smiled at me before bringing her other hand up to cup my balls.

"Fuck Bella, please don't stop, just like that" I began repeating, like a mantra over and over. She looked up at me through her lashes before she began to pick up her pace. I felt her tongue swirling round my tip and her hands cradling my balls and it almost felt like too much.. I grabbed her hair harder than I intended but instead of stopping she started moaning on my fucking dick, Jesus if it was amazing before this was fucking heaven. She vibration coupled with everything else, along with watcher her watch me with those big browns as she sucked me off was enough to push me over the edge.

"Bella stop I'm gonna come Baby" I moaned desperately, but she stayed put never moving her lips from around my dick.

"Ah fuckk" I cried out as I came, feeling myself come down her throat. As I came down from my mind blowing orgasm, I hissed as she licked me from base to tip before placing a gentle kiss on my stood back up, smugness radiating from every pore and went about her business grabbing the shower Gel. Not after that I don't fucking think so.

"That was the most fucking amazing thing ever" I sighed, comming down from my orgasm high.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she smiled, I leant down to kiss her, finding it odd but not disgusting to taste myself on her tongue. I have never done that with any other girl, but with Bella it felt natural.

"You know I am so going to pay you back" I whispered nuzzling into her back.

"You better" she laughed "I'm quite looking forward to it" she added blushing.

We got out of the shower a little while after that in fear of the water turning cold and freezing us, she wrapped a big fluffy towel round herself and made her way out into the bedroom, whilst I wrapped a towel round myself too.

"Want me to grab you some boxers?" she shouted from the bedroom as I heard her unzip my bag. In an instance my stomach dropped and I practically threw myself out into the room to stop her.

"No its okay I got them" I said quickly grabbing my bag.

"Ok…I could have gotten them for you y'know" she shrugged walking away. Great that made me feel like an even bigger ass than I already was. I grabbed my bag and rummaged around until I came across a pair on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles boxers my mother bought me the previous Christmas. Digging deeper in my bag there it was…the bane of my existence. My metaphorical safety blanket so to speak, I stood staring at it willing it to go away.

_Why the fuck cant I just let you go!_

Sighing, I pushed the pathetic artefact deeper into my bag, hoping it would magically disappear…but part of me never wanting to loose it, I deserved it after all. Fuck I'm so messed up! I probably would have stayed in th messed up funk for a while if it weren't for a loud bout of laughter followed by some snorting and sniggering.

"What?" I whined.

"Are those your big boy boxers?" she said snorting.

"Hey don't diss the turtles, they are cool, they were a staple in any childs TV viewing when growing up, besides. I…I look cool" I said, becoming more embarrassed as I went on.

"Did your mommy by those for you?" she joked.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Seriously?" she said trying to contain her laughter.

"yeah, Christmas last year, alonng with Turtle pyjama pants" I said blushing. So I had turtle boxers! They were fucking awesome! The five year old inside was high fiving me right now.

"I still have the care bears movie on dvd" she admitted softly walking over to me.

"How old are you again?" I laughed.

"I'm trying to be nice" she huffed.

"I know, thank you" I whispered raising her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

_Shit, when did I become such a girl_

We both went about out business getting ready , I watched her from the corner of my eye as she pulled a pair of black tight skinny jeans on, jumping about a little pulling them up before she smiled at me victorious. She then pulled a customised boob tube type thing there was a pair of red lips on the front with what I thought was a guy sitting on them with the words 'Rocky Horror Picture Show around it.

"Dare I even ask?" I smirked.

"Seriously? Never heard of Rocky Horror? Sweet Transvestite? Hot Patootie? Touch Me?" she said, her voice getting slightly higher with each word.

"Yeah because everything you just said sounds totally normal and sane" I said rolling my eyes.

"You've never heard the Time Warp? Really?" she said scrunching her face in confusion.

"Is that a song?" I asked.

"Geez you really did have a shut in life didn't you" she said rolling her eyes as she adjusted her shirt.

"The Rocky Horror Show is one of the best films I have ever seen, scratch that it is the best film. Its so fucking awful its amazing, and the stage show is just immense" she giggled.

"What is it?" I asked not too sure I wanted to know the answer.

"So, Okay its about this couple, Brad and Janet and they just got engaged right, and they break down on the highway one night so they go to this big mansion to use a phone…but it turns out it belongs to this guy…this doctor Frank-N-Furter and he is a transvestite alien from Transsexual Transylvania which is an alien planet and he is making a man who is Rocky but then lots of problems occur with the handyman Riff Raff and the Maid Magenta…and one of Franks groupies Columbia...not to mention Eddie…." she said trailing off as I stood there mouth agape. What fucking hell was she watching.

"You look scared" she giggled.

"Quite frankly I'm slightly disturbed to hear what you have been watching" I frowned.

"Oh c'mon its just a film, not prim and proper enough for you?" she laughed as I frowned again.

_Did she really think that's what I was like?_

"Besides its an iconic piece of movie and musical history, I thought you would know it considering you are a music boy" she said rolling her eyes "You should have seen me when I went to watch it on stage, I went as Magenta, which meant big hair, bra on show, fishnets, suspenders and heels" she said smirking at me.

_Well that changes things _"So are these showings local?" I said smiling.

"You're such a boy" she sighed walking over to me giving me a soft kiss.

"That I am" I whispered as I smacked her ass as she squeaked "You ready to go yet?" I asked her as I picked up my wallet off the bed, I quickly checked to make sure money was good for tonight, satisfied I had enough to by a majority of the drinks tonight I put my wallet in my back pocket.

"So where are you taking me tonight" she asked hopefully as she pulled on the heels Alice had bought her.

"Just some places I used to hang out…they're all dives" I laughed.

"Oh you big spender you" she said sarcastically.

"Fine you want upscale, we can do that" I nodded.

"Edward I'm kidding, anywhere we go will be the best place" she said softly as she walked over to me.

She looked down and linked her fingers with mine and that fucking feeling came back in my stomach, only now I wanted to embrace it. I didn't care how much it would kill me in the long run or how much I didn't deserve it, I was basically a selfish prick so why not keep her now, because there was something going on inside that way making me feel….things for this girl. Things I wasn't quite ready to admit fully to yet

"How about both?" I asked.

"Sounds great to me" she shrugged.

"Ill just be a minute" she said as she walked into the bathroom and began to apply some make up, I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was going to take forever, girls always did. Especially Alice, she took hours. I wasted a little time trying to tame my mess of hair before finally giving up on the lost cause when she came skipping back over to me.

"Done" she smiled triumphantly.

"What? That was all of" I started before checking my watch "Five minutes! How in the hell did you do that" I asked.

"I'm not most girls" she winked.

"No I'm honestly curious, girls take for fucking ever and you swan in the there and you're done in five"

"I told you, I'm not most girls" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So your ready now?" I asked.

"I'm just waiting for you to hurry up now" she sighed over dramatically. I uttered something incoherent under my breath and stalked towards her.

"You taken your pills?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not taking then tonight" she said in a determined tone.

Oh fuck here we go "Bella you know you have to" I sighed.

"I'm not in pain…much now. Besides I want to have a fun night drinking and if I'm taking tablets I cant do that, unless you want to take a trip to the emergency room later on when I pass out" she smiled.

"Fine, but I would like to point out that I was the voice of reason here" I muttered.

"Oh stop pouting and smile" she said grabbing my cheeks "C'mon Leonardo lets go" she laughed, pulling me out by my hand, as I closed the door behind us.

"Don't be joking about the turtles Fox. Leonardo was a badass" I nodded as I casually slung my arm round her small shoulders. It was strange how comfortable we were with each other like this, as if we had been this was for ages.

"Oh I totally agree, Leonardo was the best turtle, he was the leader therefore that requires some badass-ness"

"Badass-ness?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What it's a word" she huffed as she tried to walk away.

"I'm sorry Fox" I said wrapping my arms gently round her waist

"I'm sure you are, its just cause you want to get lucky tonight" she pouted

"If I recall correctly you are the one getting lucky tonight" I smirked as i saw her blush, God i loved her blush.

"C'mon, time for the second part of the tour" I said taking her hand. We walked down the road towards the first stop on our night out

"Three clubs?" she read.

"Yep, great music great drinks, nice place" I shrugged.

"you frequent this place a lot?" she asked.

"I came here once or twice when I lived here and it seemed pretty cool, what do you want to drink?" he asked as we made our way in.

"Can I have a vodka and lemonade please?"

"You can indeed" I nodded as I made my way over to the bar. I got our drinks and made my way over to where I now saw she had grabbed a table. I passed her drink over and we sat just taking in the surroundings. It was a comfortable silence, neither of us was trying to find something to talk about for no reason and it was nice, peaceful. It had been so long since I could just enjoy the silence so to speak. We left a short while later looking for a new place, Bella stated that wanted to go somewhere to dance and who was I to deny a pretty girl her request. I grabbed her hand linking her fingers with my own and made the journey towards the Edison.

"The Edison, is this where we come for upscale?" she giggled.

"Hey this place is amazing, I spent much time here" I nodded confidently. We got inside after a bit of a fucking long wait and I marvelled at how nothing had changed at all, it felt like a lifetime ago that I was here last. Looking around it was easy to understand the amazement in Bella's eyes. The place was a complete throwback to old Hollywood, something I was sure she would love.

"Kudos on the venue, gold star to you" she smiled.

"Okay my turn for drinks, what are you having pretty eyes?"

"Whatever you are"

"Okay Vodka and lemonade it is" she said before walking away. I quickly found us a table and sat waiting for her to come back.

"So you really didn't want to stay here" she said as she sat back down next to me placing my drink in front of me.

"Nah im more of a Chicago boy at heart" I muttered not wanting to have this conversation.

"But its…this" she exclaimed waving her hands around.

"Yeah I know trust me I lived it" I said quietly.

"Guess you would know, God the things I could have done if I lived here" she sighed.

"Not all good Bella" I muttered to myself.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked gently touching my hand.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be Buzz Killington" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose "Just didn't know what to expect, or how I should feel coming back here"

"And how do you feel?" she asked scooting closer to me.

How did I feel? I had been trying so hard to forget all my problems and try to not slip back into my old ways that I hadn't been thinking about my own feelings on this whole situation. I had just been so desperate to try and make Bella happy and do what she wanted. I wanted to say that it bothered me, that I didn't feel comfortable being here in this place so soon, but I didn't, I kept my mouth shut and smiled because if I did say something it would only unravel everything else and I would be on my own again. Shit right now the only thing i was feeling was terrified, as i felt my mind working its way back into the hotel room and into the deep corners of my bag.

"I'm okay, I promise" I said smiling, she smiled back at me before leaning even closer and giving me a deep kiss. I was never one of Public Displays of Affection, but with Bella I didn't care if the whole word was watching, just so they knew she was mine.

_Mine…_Until she finds out.

Wwhat happened next was one of those things, Y'know a time in your life where you can pinpoint exactly where stuff got screwed up? Yeah that's what happened

"Well looks like Hollywood got a star back"

Because as soon as I heard that voice I felt my stomach drop and my throat constrict. Bella broke away from me and looked up from out seated position behind me, her eyes seemed to wavier between mine and those I knew were behind me. I looked as her pleadingly almost trying to apoligise in advance

_I'm sorry Bella…Please don't leave me…Please._

I turned around to be met by a twisted smile and glazed, bloodshot, watery eyes.

"James" I nodded forcing the word out.

* * *

I'm sorry! But C'mon you should all know that im a sucker for a good cliffy.

I wish i owned Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Pyjama Pants...but my boy does so i get to wear them frequently!

Next Chapter is Bella Pov...

Lets aim for 25 reviews? Make me happy... You know what a review whore i am!

Reviewers will get Edward in his Ninja Turtle Boxers...

Next Chapeter will be up soon, promise

Until next time

xoxo


	21. City Of Angels

**A/N at the bottom of the page**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_They Say_  
_This is the city_  
_The City of Angels_  
_All i see is Dead Wings_

_The Distillers - City Of Angels_

Bella POV

I looked back and forth between Edward and this Guy, what the hell was he taking about. There was something in Edwards eyes that was making me nervous, something that looked like Edward was saying…goodbye.

"James" he said stiffly nodding.

_James…James his friend James?_

Okay this was so not how I had pictures him at all, his lank blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and his pinstripe trousers and black shirt hung from his thin frame, his bloodshot eyes were glancing everywhere in the room and every now and then a small burst of laughter would escape his lips.

"So you came back to us, back home, back to the city of Angels my man" he said hitting Edwards arm roughly.

"No, just passing through" he smiled stiffly.

"You look good though, been working out? Y'know those roles aren't gonna cast themselves" he added sarcastically and I saw a flicker of something in James's eyes.

_Edward what the fuck!_

"Sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I asked grabbing his hand tightly pulling him away.

"Edward what the fuck?" I almost shouted.

"Bella he is no friend of mine" he said sharply.

"I don't give a fuck if he's the queen of fucking England, he doesn't…look right, he's clearly been on something and I don't trust him" I said almost pleadingly.

"Bella, I know this guy. Don't worry, he isn't going to hurt me" he sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"Do you just want to go?" I offered, not liking the drastic change our evening had taken in a few short minutes.

"No I'm not leaving here because of him, not again" he muttered grabbing my hand.

"We can do this" he said with such conviction in his voice. I merely nodded at him and followed him back.

"James this is my…This is Bella" he said almost proudly making me feel all funny.

"Bella" he said slowly pronouncing almost every word.

"Yes Bella" I nodded.

"Beautiful Lady…Beautiful Bella" he sighed and just from those four words alone I felt dirty.

"don't you have someone else to go see James? It was nice seeing you but me and Bella would really just like a quiet night together" Edward said and I could see he was getting more and more frustrated.

"Its all cool, my lady is at the bar getting us some beverages, so until she gets back we can catch up on stuff, you left so quickly before I didn't even get a chance to ask you if you were-"

"James seriously please just go" Edward shouted. Never had I seen him act this way….God why was I talking like this I had only know him a week or something.

"Don't you want to meet my lady friend? She's mighty pretty" James giggled.

"Someone talking about me" a small voice said from behind James and I felt Edward stiffen beside me and his hand tighten in mine.

I looked up and him and saw all the colour had drained from his face and he was gnawing on his lip to the point the was going to make it bleed. I turned my focus back to James and saw a slight but curvy girl wrap herself around him. Her white blonde hair hung limply just past her shoulders, almost like it had no life, he pouting lips were chapped and red and her eyes, much like James's were all red and bloodshot but she fixed on an attempt at an award winning smile and sat down in the seat I once occupied.

"Baby look who came to visit" James said fixing his eyes on Edward and me, this whole scenario made me feel so uncomfortable. Like there was a silent war going on between James and Edward.

"Eddie baby, welcome home" she said hugging him, his arms stayed stiff at his sides and if possible he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Kate" he whispered quietly.

_Kate….Kate his ex girlfriend_

"Kate your ex girlfriend" I asked him quietly.

"Kate this is Bella, Bella Kate" he said ignoring my question.

"Nice to meet you baby, im guessing your Eddie boys new lady, im the old model" she gigged to herself.

"Did she just call me baby?" I said turning to Edward, totally perplexed. I saw the corner of his mouth move slightly before he leant down and whispered in my ear

"I'm so fucking sorry Bella" he said before kissing my cheek.

"Yeah but then The music man over there left and she just couldn't keep her hands off me" James laughed wrapping his arm round her hunched shoulders.

"Is she on something" I said quietly so only Edward would hear.

"Looks that way doesn't it" he said in a clipped tone.

"So we want to know all about your life since you've been gone, where did you meet young Betty here" she said locking eyes with me.

"Its Bella" I corrected her sharply.

"Oh…must have been my shoddy hearing" she replied sarcastically.

Hearing her call me Betty suddenly made me miss Emmett…more then I should have considering I only just met the guy, but when she called it me it didn't sound like a mistake nor did it sound like we had been friends forever like it did with Emmett. It sounded threatening. Reluctantly I felt Edward shift at my side and move down towards the chair opposite them. My whole body screamed at me telling me this was wrong but I stood next to Edward and listened as they spoke.

"So Kate your looking well" Edward started and I saw her eyes shift towards me and back to Edward…Strange…well that was a stupid thought, what the hell is normal about this fucked up situation. Edward told me he didn't want us to associate with the people he knew out here and now he's having fucking drinks and a catch up with them!

"Yeah well I had a good guy to be there for me" she replied pointedly, oh okay I get it.

"Look Kate I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Forget it, water under the bridge now" she said sarcastically.

"I am sad you left the club though, it was fun" she pouted as she turned her attention to me.

"He didn't leave" James snorted.

"What the fuck James" Edward almost shouted. Now I was totally lost, club? what fucking club, was I even here anymore?

_His C+C Club maybe?What in gods name was it, especially if he joined it with there two stoners._

"What, does Bella want to join our little club?" James asked looking my way.

"No fucking way" Edward almost growled

"Language Edward their are lades present" James laughed.

"No" I said simply. I still had no clue what the hell he was talking about but something, anything that involved those two psychos couldn't be good.

"Edward I'm getting kinda sleepy, you think we could go?" I asked.

"I need to have a word with James first Fox" he whispered, turning to me.

"Edward I don't like this" I admitted, finally letting my guard down.

"We wont be here much longer I promise" he said kissing me gently.

"Wait you cant leave me alone with her" I begged.

"Bella ill be five minutes I just want to straighten some things out" he said looking deep into my eyes.

Reluctantly I nodded and let go of him, he looked at James and the pair exchanged some sort of silent conversation before wandering off. I sat down in Edwards vacated seat and let myself look around the room, my phone, anywhere but here, still it wasn't long before she spoke, her eyes were practically throwing daggers at me ever since Edward left.

"So you and Cullen huh? Wow he's changed" she laughed.

"Meaning?" I shrugged.

"Meaning he used to prefer blondes" she said twisting a stray piece of hair around her finger "And red heads and sometimes blondes and redheads at the same time, there was always so much of him to go around you know, he always had an appetite for fun stuff"

"Well now its brunettes I guess" I smiled ignoring the last part of her sentence, I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me, yet my mind couldn't process all the words fast enough.

"Guessing he never told you about me, I mean you guys been together how long? A month? Two?" she smirked.

_Don't even dignify that with an answer_

"He did tell me about you actually" I sighed nonchalantly picking up my drink, twisting the stirrer round my glass.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" she asked now intrigued.

"Just he met you here, you were together and then you weren't, he told me about this pretty girl who he enjoyed spending time with but then things changed and he moved back home" I shrugged "guess he was right about some of that…but we don't talk about stuff like the past too much"

"Oh little girl you have no idea" she laughed shaking her head "no idea the things we did, said, played out"

"Excuse me? Little Girl" I said in shock "I'm twenty fucking two"

"And I'm twenty fucking three, your point?" she said. Jesus this girl baffled me.

"We were together for a long time, he loved me and then you come in here parading my man around like you own him" she nodded as I couldn't help the burst of laugher that escaped my lips at her small out burst

"Loved…Loved as in past tense honey, and your man was sitting next to you, Edward isn't your man he is free to be with whoever he wants" _He's Mine _I added quietly to myself

"James takes care of me, he makes me happy again" she sighed dreamily, Geez was this girl fucking Bi Polar?

_Edward hurry the fuck up!_

"Well I'm happy for you both" I smiled automatically and we fell into an uncomfortable silence, fifteen minutes must have passed since Edward left and I was beginning to get worried. That's when she began muttering and laughing to herself again.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh I'm just laughing at the fact that you don't even have a clue do you sweetheart" she said cocking her head to the side. "Don't have a single clue about that boy of yours"

"What the hell does that mean?" I said, my brow creasing in frustration. She looked around and quickly moved to sit next to me, her gaze still shifting all around the room.

"Don't trust a word that come out of that boys mouth" she said in a strangely calm voice.

"Huh?"

"Edward is poison" she said simply.

"He will destroy that pretty little head of yours if you let him" she nodded.

"Why are you saying all this?" I muttered in frustration.

"Because its true" she shrugged and made her way back to her chair.

"If you cant see it yet you will, when he starts acting strange and getting sick" she giggled, yet I felt my stomach drop. That had happened before, what did she know that I didn't, God she was fucking infuriating.

"Anyone tell you that you act like a Bi Polar bitch" I said staring her straight in the eye.

"Well this one has some guts" she smiled "I know something you don't know" she sang making me want to punch hr fucking face even more.

"I don't give a damn, the Edward you knew is not the Edward I know" I said confidently.

"Oh but he is, there are many sides to men my dear Bell. When you grow up you will realise that. But right now Edward is showing you the face he thinks you want to see. He will reveal his true self soon enough. He did to me and look where I am now" she smiled happily.

_If that's what ill end up like please kill me now_

"What the hell did he do to you that made you act this way?" I asked signing in frustration.

She looked at me with watery eyes, smiling slightly, she sniffled and took another quick glance round the room before she spoke in the softest, most normal voice I had heard from her all night.

"He killed me" she shrugged smiling, as two tears rolled down her face, something in he voice, in her calmness scared me to my core.

"You know I don't believe you….jilted bitter ex girlfriend….not really helping with the convincing you know" I shrugged.

"Believe what want but that boy is poisonous" she whispered sending a chill down my spine and leaving me to unwittingly question everything I knew about Edward Cullen, which really was very little. What exactly did I know about him, I knew he was a rich boy, came from a nice family and came here and lost his way…something happened here that destroyed him and made him the jaded person I knew. I was brought out of my daze when I heard my phone beeping incessantly in my pocket, I looked up at Kate, wiping her tear stained cheeks and shook my head before flipping my phone open and answering it.

"What?" I huffed.

"Whoa don't get your panties in a bunch Bells" I heard on the other end and immediately my tension eased.

"Jasper, how did you get my number?" I asked standing up and walking to an area of the bar a little quieter.

"Alice may have acquired it off Edward and I may have acquired it off her" he said slowly,

_Fantastic!_

"Great Jazz, Alice already hates me enough as it is" I sighed rubbing my temple, stealing a quick glance towards out table. Edward still wasn't back

"Why the hell would you think that?" he asked, I could her the confusion in his voice.

"Because I heard her talking to you before we left, she was still going on about us…not even that there was ever an us but…god you know what I mean" I rambled.

"Alice knows she was being a stupid idiot, she also knows how much I love her, so she was just being stupid" he said, I could practically hear the eye roll.

"Yeah right" I muttered.

"Yeah…Right. Look she knows Edward is so obviously head over heels for you, and you for him that she has nothing to worry about. I was just calling to see how things were going there" he said casually.

I didn't know what to say, did I tell him what was happening here and risk ruining their vacation or keep it quiet and deal with it myself

"Is going good Jasper" I said lightly whilst shaking my head to myself.

"Aces, where are you? Where have you been?" he asked enthusiastically.

"We went on a tour today, Edward showed me all the sights and were in some bar in Hollywood now" I added trying to sound excited.

"Bella, what aren't you telling me?" he said quietly after a beat of silence.

"How did you get so damn perceptive" I laughed.

"it's a gift…but seriously what's wrong" he said softly.

"Nothings wrong, Edwards just a bit off"

_Queue more silence_

"I'm sure its just the fact that he's back there" he added.

"I'm sure it is too…Jazz, what was his friend James like?" I asked tentatively.

"He wasn't much of a friend he was the one that…he just wasn't a good friend" Japer sighed.

"Listen were leaving here tomorrow so we should be there sometime tomorrow night hopefully, if we can drag Emmett's ass away from the slots" he laughed.

"Still not won his money back?" I asked giggling.

"No but he's giving it a damn good try, we will see you tomorrow hopefully okay? Ill get Alice to call Edward tomorrow to make sure everything is okay" he said sounding hesitant.

"That would be great thanks" I smiled "Ill see you soon"

We exchanged goodbyes before hanging up, I peered back round to the table to see that James was back there sucking face with Kate, my heart rate sped up as I realised that Edward wasn't there. I walked back over to the table determined to find out what was going on when I felt a small tug on my shoulder, I spun round to see Edward standing behind me grinning wickedly.

"Hey baby" He murmured wrapping his arms round my waist.

"Edward, that was the longest five fucking minutes I have ever heard of" I muttered pushing him off me.

"Chill out Bells, we were just catching up" he shrugged.

"Don't call me Bells" I said sharply "And just catching up with a guy you said you hated half hour ago" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Look I'm sorry okay, I just have a lot on my mind and just needed to relax. We got talking and he is still a dick, and a dick that I don't want to spend much time around" he said grabbing my hand

"And Kate?" I asked quietly.

"Kate is nothing, were done" he shrugged "Now I'm desperate for a drink do you want one?" he asked pulling me towards the bar.

"Why Can't we just go? Look Edward there is something not right going on here, they are the people you said you wanted to shield me away from and now we are sitting having drinks with them?" I asked baffled.

"Yeah and you got pissed off with me because of that, so guess what I'm not shielding you away, feel free to meet them" he shot back. I stood staring at him in utter amazement, what the fuck was going on, instinctively I blamed James for whatever he had done to cause Edward to act the way he was now, every inch of my body was screaming at me to run but leaving Edward here was so not a good idea.

"Ill just have a coke" I said quietly.

"Coke, Bella? We're in Hollywood, my home" I flinched as he said that.

"I'm fine with just a coke Edward" he took a long look at me before rolling his eyes and turning back to the bar tender.

I walked back over to out table, placing my bag back on my lap and looked around the club, everywhere people were smiling, laughing, talking….that was me and Edward an hour ago, how did this night get such a drastic turn, the answer was right in front of me.

"Edward loosened up a bit then, I think our chat helped" he laughed.

"What did you do?" I said simply, looking him square in the eye.

"Nothing, he just decided he wanted to listen to what we were saying is all" James shrugged as he began sliding his hand along Kate's thigh, I didn't fucking know where to look, next thing they would be practically fucking on the table.

"Here you go Bells, and JD and Coke for me" he nodded to himself sitting down.

"Stop calling me Bells" I muttered.

"What would you prefer Is-a-Bella" he said accentuating every syllable.

"Fox" I whispered to myself.

"Whoa get a room guys" Edward laughed taking a sip of his drink as he looked over to Kate and James who were now grabbing each other through the layers of clothes and practically licking each others faces.

"Time was you would be like that with girls too" James said winking at me, making my skin crawl even more.

"Not anymore just a one woman guy now…well unless you count me almost fucking her against a wall outside a club in Vegas" he laughed.

"Edward what the fuck…seriously? You're gonna just tell everyone our shit?" I said chocking back the anger that was flooding into my voice.

"What! Its not like we did it" he shrugged "She was up for it though…waited all of fifteen minutes later before we were fucking in my hotel room"

"Dude nice" James nodded in approval.

"Right okay that's it I have had enough, I've tried to be calm about this but this is to fucked up even for me" I said standing up "Are you coming or what?" I asked folding my arms.

"Bella stop being whiney and just have a good time, you want some food, we should get some food, or dance lets dance, we cant go back yet I need to feel you against me dancing" he said chattering non stop, before moving closer to me to touch my leg.

"Edward don't touch me. You are obviously drunk or some shit" I shrugged. "I don't want to be dealing with this right now"

"You sure you don't want to join the club little lady, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind too much" James laughed as Edward downed his drink and stood up.

"She's not joining" he said forcefully again. Well at least that stayed the same.

"What the fuck is this club you keep talking about? Is it this fucking club I have heard oh so much about?" I said sarcastically, I noticed a look of panic cross Edwards face as he grabbed my hand and moved us out of the seating area.

"How did you-?" he started.

"Alice said it to Jasper but didn't go into detail but now I'm interested" I said standing my ground waiting for an answer.

"Gosh and here I was thinking Edward would have been dying to tell everyone about the joys of the C + C Club" Kate said taking a sip from her glass.

"C + C Club?" I asked again, as I felt Edwards hand tighten in mine

"Cocaine and Champagne darling" she smirked "Edward was good at recruiting, he kindly helped me join" she giggled.

Cocaine….

Coke…

Edward was….

"Bella I-"

"Coke Edward, you're a fucking druggie?" I asked, anger washing over me. I looked at his face, really looked for the first time since he came back and the realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh My God. You're coked up now aren't you" I said barely above a whisper.

"Edward took it like a champ, its as if he had never been gone…well he never was really" James laughed mimicking snorting a line.

"Vegas…that morning...and you were sick" I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Fox, I don't know what to say" he muttered hanging his head.

"Don't call me that fucking name Edward" I said, my voce rough.

I wanted to scream at him and hit him and tell him he was a fucking pathetic addict who could go back to his crack whore, but I couldn't because as much as it pained me to admit it, I still wanted him more than anything. He sat and listened to me as I cried, and told him all my problems, didn't I owe it to him to at least hear him out?

"I'm going to get a cab back to the hotel, if you're coming with me fine, if not, then I'm getting a flight to Washington tonight, your choice" I said simply before walking out the door.

I looked towards Kate and saw a satisfied smirk on her face and it took all my will power not to hit her, instead I chose the high road…

"I feel sorry for you, cant you see, you will always be nothing but a crack whore to him" I said motioning towards James. "At least I can say I'm better than you"

….not exactly the best way about getting there but still.

I walked out of the bar hearing her screaming at me from the table but I didn't turn around, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the tears well up in my eyes, it was only a second later that I felt fingertips touch mine, I squeezed his tips just thankful that he followed me, but I didn't look at him. Because right now if I did it would break my heart even more

"I want to know everything Edward" I muttered sharply

"Everything"

* * *

Sooo there you go. Bravo to the people that guessed earlier what was going on.

So i didnt get the 25 reviews i was hoping for last chapter, but i didnt want to hold out on you guys any more. Can we aim for 25 reviews for this chapter though? Because i know you are all so desperate to hear Edwards story

Again, update will be in around a fortnight!

Untill next time  
xoxo


	22. HellA

A/N at the bottom...Sorry...

Heres the one you have all been waiting for

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_I walked out of the bar hearing her screaming at me from the table but I didn't turn around, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the tears well up in my eyes, it was only a second later that I felt fingertips touch mine, I squeezed his tips just thankful that he followed me, but I didn't look at him. Because right now if I did it would break my heart even more_

"I want to know everything Edward" I muttered sharply "Everything"  


* * *

EPOV

She was pissed.

That much I could tell, she kept walking faster and faster away from me, I felt like I would have to start running to catch up with her.

How the fuck did she do that in her heels? I tried to grab her hand but she snatched it away without so much of a glance behind.

Yep really pissed off.

I slowed my walking as she stopped and looked up at a street sign, hands on her hips, clearly confused.

"Need help Bella?" I asked offering an olive branch.

"Just tell me where I need to go" she muttered quickly.

"Bella please just-" I started before she cut me off.

"Not now" she hissed.

"We will discuss it when we get back to the hotel" I nodded solemnly and began walking in front of her hoping she would follow. I began looking round the streets quickly, the bright lights changing every few seconds made me dizzy and it was only then that I realised exactly how much I fucked up. I coughed and sniffled as my movements became languid, why the fuck were all these lights attacking me? Oh right because I'm the ass who just snorted enough coke to last him a lifetime.

"Bella" I whined as I felt my legs begin to have a life of their own "Help me please" I muttered against my will feeling every inch the pathetic mess.

"Jesus fucking Christ" she muttered as she came up behind me, pulling my arm round her neck, she grabbed me round my waist and helped me stand up straight and walk.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, touching her hair with the tips of my fingers, enthralled at how amazing her hair felt.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying Edward, not fucking now" she said through gritted teeth "I'm gonna call Alice, I cant deal with this" she said letting go of me, and in the second I froze in panic.

"No" I almost screamed as I grabbed her bag.

"Edward what the fuck" she shouted.

"Let me just explain, please God don't bring my family into this Bella please" I whimpered, I could feel the tears begin to spring free from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away, trying not to look even more idiotic as I did right then. She cocked her head and looked at me, like really looked at me, like she was seeing right through me, I almost felt like I needed to cover myself up.

"Fine" she said simply wrapping her arm around my waist again, helping me.

"Bella I need to sit down" I muttered as the attacking lights became too much for me and I shut my eyes, I heard a sigh as she moved me somewhere before I felt a bench behind my legs, I sat down running my fingers over my face rubbing furiously trying to stop everything that was spinning in my head right now. I tugged on my hair furiously hoping that it would help in someway but only made things worse. That was when I felt her hand rest softly on my back and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, my fisted palms went to my eyes trying to stop the fucking tears that had started the fuck had i done?

"Edward, she said softly, I felt her hands gently grab my fists, I looked at her face and I felt my heart break a little, her eyes were swimming and her expression looked so defeated. I did that to her.

"Edward we need to go, we need to get you back to the hotel okay?" she said stroking my fist trying to relax it. I looked around trying to stop my eyes from being affected by the lights. I nodded quickly before standing up,

"I'm okay" I muttered as she came to grab me "We're nearly there now" I said pointing up the road where out hotel lay.

The whole journey back the same one question ran through my head, why…Why the fuck did I do it? I wish I could answer that with something witty and clever but I couldn't find it in me to come up with any type of response. Walking through the hotel I felt like a had a huge arrow above my head, so many people we staring at me and giving me strange looks, the paranoia I felt was overwhelming. Bella walked up to me and grabbed my hand tightly before pulling me towards our room and away from the prying eyes of the whole world. She fumbled around in her bag looking for the key card before I herd the beep and she ushered me in.

Taking one look at the bed and I was in heaven, I slowly walked over and lay down willing the dizziness to disappear, I heard her walk into the bathroom and close the door, then the door open a few minutes later.

I felt the bed shift and sat up quickly, I turned round and saw her sitting there, back pressed against the headboard, she had changed into a t shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I'm gonna be sick" I muttered quickly as I stood up and ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. I emptied the contents of my stomach which at this moment seemed to be nothing but alcohol and pressed my head against the coolness of the toilet as I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't stop sniffling and my eyes were running every few minutes.

_What the fuck had I done._

Reluctantly I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror and the person looking back scared me. My hair was stuck to my sweaty head, my eyes were red raw as was my nose. I looked like a train wreck, I pulled my shirt over my head and wiped my face off with it before throwing it in a ball on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and socks and shuffled into the bedroom, I sat on the edge of the bed facing Bella, legs crossed in front of me.

"Feel better?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know what the hell I'm feeling, I'm buzzing" I said rubbing my face again.

"Isn't that nice for you" she laughed bitterly.

"Bella I'm trying my best here" I sighed.

"Trying your best…this is you trying your fucking best, getting high as a fucking kite is you trying your best" she snapped as she shuffled off the bed as paced around the room before making a beeline for my bag...

_no!_

"Bella what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted as I tried to get off the bed, my limbs felt like the were made of lead.

"You have it with you still don't you" she said sharply as she rifled through my bag.

"Leave it the fuck alone!" I shouted grabbing her hand roughly. I pushed her out the way and grabbed my bag holding it tightly to my chest, no fucking way was she going anywhere near it. She looked up at me from the floor and that was when I realised exactly what I had done, I had pushed her and grabbed her and here she was laying on the floor with hurt in her eyes.

"Bella I'm-" I started as I knelt down to help her but she just pushed me away.

"Don't you even dare Edward Cullen" she almost screamed as she moved away from me and back onto the bed in her corner.

"Bella I didn't mean to I-…its just you cant just-" I started before shaking my head "I don't even know what I'm saying now or what I'm doing I just want it to stop" I whispered, I felt myself crying now but couldn't find it in me to wipe away my tears.

"I keep hurting everyone I don't want to sit here and feel sorry for myself but I keep fucking everything up and I don't want to be alone" I whispered through my broken sobs feeling more and more pathetic each moment.

"Edward" I heard softly from behind me, I didn't say anything, just turned my head a fraction towards her "Please come back up here" I wanted to stay and wallow in my own self pity but after how much I had hurt her tonight, how could I deny her. Reluctantly I stood and walked the few steps to the bed.

"You need to go to sleep" she said simply.

"No I need to explain, you said before that you would be here to listen whenever I was ready to tell you what happened" I muttered.

"Yeah well what the hell did I know" she shrugged.

"Bella I'm deadly serious, I need to tell you everything. I want to, god I didn't want you to find out this way at all. This is why I didn't want to come back here, why I was so scared…why I was fucking running in the first place. I need to explain to you everything, I want to, I have to" I practically begged, falling onto my knees at her side. She reached out to touch me and then stopped, retracting her hand back into her lap.

"Okay" she said simply "Im listening"

I looked awkwardly round the room trying to work out exactly where to start, I looked over at my bag again checking that it was safe. I shuffled onto the bed, making sure I kept my distance, I didn't want to scare her more then I already had done. I can do this, I thought taking a deep breath.

"Bella the thing you need to understand is my upbringing was probably a lot different to yours" I began as she scoffed "Its true" I nodded "My parent had amazing jobs before we were even born and my mom came from 'old money'" I said using air quotes "So we were always very secure and comfortable.

"You're a rich boy I got it" she said crossing her arms.

"No I don't think you do" I said pulling my hair in frustration "This wasn't just about me throwing away money" I sighed.

"Then what was it, proving to mommy and daddy that you were different, that you were acting out" she sneered.

"Bella for fucks sake!" I shouted. "I listened to you when you told me all the fucked up things that had happened with you and Phil and I respected you enough to let you finish, I know this isn't the same thing at all but please just let me get this out"

"Fine" she said quietly.

"So yeah, they had money, and Emmet came along and then me and Alice and everything was good. But I just didn't feel right growing up, I mean Emmet was always boisterous and athletic and Alice, well, you've seen what she is like. The girl is a fucking tornado, and she was so attention seeking it was unbelievable" I laughed bitterly "I cant even blame this shit on middle child syndrome but hell that's what it was like for me"

"I'm not saying that my parents never spent time with me or weren't around enough, far from it. It's just growing up with two huge personalities in the house…it…it was difficult for me to be me" I shrugged "I guess it always felt like a competition. So I studied, I got my grades, focused on my music, that was the one thing I was always good at. My mom called me her musical virtuoso, said that I could just pick up an instrument and be amazing at it, but I tended to focus my energy on piano and guitar. I liked to write my own music and make up songs, I said I was going to be a rock star one day, like Jim Morrison, or Michael Hutchence or hell even Kurt Cobain during my grunge phase"

"All those rock stars are dead" Bella said simply "Couple related to drug overdoses"

"I guess they are" I laughed, to be honest I had never realised exactly how many of my idols died doing the same thing I was right now "maybe if I'm lucky ill make it past the 27 club" I smiled as I heard Bella exhale in annoyance

"Anyway" I said bringing us back on topic "I wanted to be a musician and writer and thought where should I go to get my music noticed. The city of Angels was always he only place that came to mind, I wanted to be the guy in the studio making music for the movies if my rock star ambition fell flat" I smirked. "So I told the rents what I wanted to do, said I wanted to be more bold and carve out my own life for myself. They were so understanding, they weren't too happy about me coming to LA. My mom said it was a breeding ground for washed up wannabe actors and drug addicts" I scoffed

"But they let me go, now I understand that they were just trying to protect me, but then I was so desperate to just be away from Emmet and Alice" I sighed "Don't get me wrong I love my brother and sister very much but it was just so hard living with them when they are such big personalities, I couldn't even travel with them on this trip! Try living with them for 20 years" I laughed as I looked over at her, a small smile playing on her lips. I'm pretty sure that warmed my heart more then anything, she was listening to me, she was trying, for me.

"So I applied for college out here and I was accepted at San Francisco Conservatory of Music" I muttered.

"That's a really really good music college" Bella whispered, mouth wide.

"Yeah it is" I nodded feeling more and more self conscious now.

"How the fuck did you pull that off" she asked.

"Bella I'm offended that you doubt my musical talent" I laughed "I don't know, I sent them some of my essays along with some of the music I had composed already and they seems to like it because they offered me a place.

""Why did you tell me you were from Cali when we first met?" she asked.

"Did I?" I asked honestly not remembering "I don't know, I guess I just always referred to it has home because I was there for so long, I worked out who I was there" I shrugged as she nodded allowing me to continue.

"Anyways I studied, I worked hard, harnessed my music skills and got my degree, God I remember my parents coming to my graduation, they were so proud. I remember thinking it was the first time that I was the important one and I was the one in the spotlight" I smiled at the memory."I could have gone home after that, got a job doing something mundane and unimportant but I wanted my dreams to come true so badly, so after I finished college I went home for a little while and then moved out to LA. I had always dreamed about living there and I wanted it to be the starting point for the rest of my life. My parents were okay with it I guess, they wanted me home, but don't all parents." I shrugged again

"They let me do what I wanted pretty much on the agreement that I came back home whenever I could and if anything happened to let them know, I agreed because I didn't think they would have anything to worry about at all" I laughed harshly "Guess I fucked up there" I admitted as I started crying again.

"Edward-" Bella started but I cut her off quickly.

"No I need to get this out, please" I said holding a hand up in front of her.

"I moved to LA and got a place sharing with this guy named James" I said as my I clenched my fists "He was friends with one of the guys I went to college with and he said he was looking for a new roommate so I took it. We had an amazing place, it was huge and because James daddy owned part of the building or some shit it was cheap"

"Aren't you the lucky one" Bella said slowly.

"Yeah I guess I was, I was trying to get into song writing for movies and James was an aspiring actor, but up the that point the only thing he had been in was an extra for a Doritos ad and a cheesy wannabe porn film which no one was supposed to know about because it would destroy his actual acting cred. So together we made up a pretty shitty team, I got a job working on the front desk at a music studio and was desperately trying to worm my way in and James, well he basically did fuck all and said he was waiting for his agent to call him with his next big break. But because we paid so little on rent we could do whatever we wanted really, which involved us going out and getting wasted a fair few nights a week" I said, hating myself more with each sentence.

"Then one night James came home with something else, a bag of coke, said he got it from a friend of his, he wouldn't say who he was though. He asked me to join him and I said no flat out. He shrugged and sat down next to me and began cutting lines with his credit card, I didn't want to do it but I was intrigued, I watched as he took a ten dollar bill, rolled it up and began snorting the lines. He smirked at me and sat back in his own little world, and part of me wanted to know how it felt, wanted to be there with him. But I stood up and went to my room for the rest of the night" I nodded remembering it all so vividly"He did it for a while, not always around me and not every night but occasionally, it was practically always in the house, but I had seen how he acted on it, he was so chilled and carefree, not just that he was a blast to be around, James occasionally had a way of being a complete prick but then he just didn't seem to be so bad, so I dealt with what was going on around me."

"Then one day I had a call from Alice, she was checking up on me and she said her and Jasper had gotten into a huge fight. I think she just wanted someone to vent to but I was busy, I had just left work, trying to get home in traffic and she just would not stop so I shouted. She called me a selfish prick and said the best thing I did was leave them all alone and hung up. Well after that I was stunned and angry and pissed the fuck off so when I got home James knew something was up and offered me a line, without thinking I just snatched the bill from him and snorted. As soon as I felt it hit me I was calm, I was free and I couldn't stop fucking laughing. Me and James went out that night and got so wasted I couldn't even remember getting home."

"This is where its gonna get worse isn't it" Bella whispered quietly.

"Yes but you need to listen to this please" I said scrunching up my face.

"Go ahead"

"I didn't always do it, I still don't now. It was just when we were having stressful days or needed a little pick me up. Or just wanted to cut loose really, but when we did my god we went all out, James did it more than me, I guess he still does. Anyway we were out one night, sober and everything, and I met this girl, she was...beautiful, blonde hair, amazing smile. She just made me smile by looking at her. Her name was Kate, I found out later she was trying to be an actress but was working as a waitress, silly huh" I laughed "Seems like everyone in this town is trying to be something they're not."

"Anyways we started dating and things were great, I guess she was what you would call…impressionable?" I said trying to search for the correct word in my jumbled mind "One night we were hanging out at my apartment and James dropped another bag on the table, he offered us both some, I told her she didn't have to but she just shrugged and said if I was doing it then she would….so we did….we did a fucking lot that night, but I remember us ending up in bed, first time we slept together and well it was just heightened because of the drugs….I remember loving the fact that it was rough and…yeah " I admitted shamefully. I could see her tensing up in front of me and that distraught look was back on her face.

"I'm sorry, just hard hearing you say that" she shrugged wiping her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could change these things but I cant" I said dejectedly.

"When I was sitting in the club…and Kate was sitting with me, she said that you preferred blondes and red heads…sometimes both at the same time" she all but whispered. If my stomach could drop any further it would have, I so wanted to tell her that Kate was just being a bitch but now was not the time for lying.

"That is true, sometimes when we were…we had been taking it, it just made us go a little crazy…and James sometimes brought friends round, god this sounds so sordid" I muttered angrily to myself.

"The turning point came a few months into the relationship, me and Kate were great together, when we were sober and shit we got on really well but we just didn't have much in common or do anything together except that one thing. I had been having a really bad week, I was ignoring calls off Alice and Jasper and my job wasn't going to well and I just needed everything to stop. So when James offered me some coke I didn't think twice about taking it. Kate was around too so obviously she was taking it as well, we just went crazy that night we were all so out of it but I just remember that we kept taking more and more and were drinking and then one minute we were fine and the next everything thing was a blur. I looked round and she was on the floor" I said almost to myself as I felt the tears roll down my face.

"First I thought she was faking but then I went over to her and she was lying on the floor, eyes wide open, not moving. Scared me to fucking death. I thought she was dead, I started freaking out and called an ambulance, James freaked the fuck out because of the amount of coke we had, he ran out with his stash and left me there with her, she started blinking and shaking but she still wasn't right, it was about ten minutes later that the ambulance showed up and they carted her off into the van. When they were moving her she started freaking out again and then she just went limp, her eyes kinda glazed over and the machines just went still.

"Oh god Edward" Bella said now sitting next to me.

"She was declared dead for a minute and a half before they gave her a shot of adrenaline in her heart" I muttered lamely.

"What she said before she-" Bella started.

"Yeah, I killed her" I whispered "I went with her to the hospital, stayed with her until she woke up, she wouldn't even look at me. I destroyed her. She was a nice normal girl before me, now look at what she is. I did that" I muttered "Anyways after that I kinda freaked out, I didn't see James again. He left the apartment as soon as I called the ambulance. I heard afterwards that he was spending a lot of time at the hospital with Kate, but when he left the apartment he took all his coke with him"

"But not yours?" she said cutting in.

"No" I admitted sighing.

"Not mine, I kept my own in my room hidden. I knew what James was like so I kept some for myself. I kinda grabbed all my stuff and left as soon as possible. Drove back home and told my family that I couldn't handle being out their on my own anymore. For the first few weeks I was such a recluse, I spent all my time in my room, was drinking in the mornings, I tried not to do any coke but It was difficult. Finally Alice snapped one day and walked in on me whilst I was doing it. God it damn near broke her heart, and of course she told everyone else, I had to beg her not to tell my parents. She said she wouldn't tell if I promised to sort it out and I did try, I didn't want to go to a rehab place and hear the woe is me stories, I guess I thought I was strong enough to go cold turkey but that never happened" I shrugged.

"I guess I just got better at being sneaky, I acted more socially acceptable, I dressed and showered, I made an effort but I still just kept going back to the fucking guilt. So when Alice suggested this road trip i guess I thought it was my chance to try to clear my head and sort myself out, I was going to go back to LA I know that now, even if it was just to prove to myself that I could be there for me and not be tempted back into my old ways, but I guess I fucked that one up big time"

"So Alice and your family do they know now?" she asked, I couldn't help but notice she had slowly inched closer to me as I spoke more, her hand was now resting on my knee.

"On some level I think she knows that I still do it, they all do, they have to I mean fuck its not like I'm the most inconspicuous person but they never say anything anymore" I shrugged. I never did quite understand why they let me do it now, they obviously knew what was going on.

"I hated the fact that I was going with them on this trip even though I agreed to it, but I just needed a distraction or something to make me sit up and take notice" I sighed.

"And then I met you and you changed everything, you, God its like you brought me back to life somehow and I know that sounds cheesy as fuck and I never use lines like that but its true. You made me smile and laugh and feel something other than guilt for the first time in months, God I've known you like a week and I already feel more for you than I did with Kate" I admitted.

"Please don't say that Edward" she said softly moving her hand away from me.

"Why?" I asked desperate to hear something from her.

"Its true, I cant help how I feel Bella" I said stifling a yawn.

"Edward, its not your fault, you do know that right? You cant control what she did, you didn't make her decisions for her and you cant keep carrying this guilt around with you" she whispered It didn't matter what she said, I would always have that guilt, and now even more on top of that for what I did tonight.

"You need to sleep Edward" she said quietly.

"No" I said shaking my head "I need to make it right"

"You're exhausted, and you need to sleep" she said tilting my chin up to look at her, she looked so upset.

"I understand Edward I really do, thank you for telling me all of this, I just need some time to think and you need to sleep"

Against my better judgement I knew she was right, I crawled up the bed and lay my head down, feeling much too wired to sleep but too exhausted to stay awake.

"Don't go far please" I whimpered looking towards her.

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered scooting up the bed next to me.

I let out a yawn and mumbled something even I didn't understand before falling slowly to sleep, still trying to grab for her hand as I fell.

* * *

Apologies first...i have had so much going on in real life the last few weeks that have caused problems that writing rally had been the last thing on my mind. I'm very sorry for this stuidly long delay, i really didnt want to leave it this long.

To everyone that is still with me on this, thank you so much i really appreciate it.

Now everyone knows just what was going on in Edwards messed up head...Thoughts? Comments?

everyone that reviews can have their very own Edward to cuddle...plus the awsomely cool bat cookies im making for Halloween!

xoxox


	23. I Won't say im in Love

I would just like to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story, you guys have no idea how happy you make me with your lovely words

* * *

Bella

I sat there watching his chest rise and fall softly, all the harsh lines were gone and all was left was the peaceful face he always had when sleeping. My fingers were running through his hair gently, nails lightly scraping his scalp, every now and then I would hear a little whimper from him but I could bring myself to look down. I sat with my back upright against the headboard of the bed, legs stretched out in front on me, in the dark staring at fuck all. I just couldn't close my eyes to go to sleep, too many things were running through it, too many questions and too many answers I didn't really want to know.

_what the fuck was he thinking_

I couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on right now with him, us, me, fuck why didn't I see this. I got to the point where I was blaming myself for being such an idiot, why didn't I see it before, why did I keep convincing myself it wasn't going to be a big thing. Why didn't I see the signs when we were in Vegas, that one fucking day could have changed everything.

_Hell who am I kidding, even then I was so invested in him I would probably be in the exact same situation I am now_

Well. Not true.

I would not feel the anger radiating off me for his bitch of an ex. I just didn't understand how someone could be so cold and malicious to another person, I mean I could understand why she blamed him, but she like, really blamed him, for absolutely everything and he was completely accepting of the whole thing. God she was just…ugh! Was that the type of girl he liked, am I just an excuse for him to slum it for a while. I heard him let out another little moan as my fingers brushed the nape of his neck before he released my name in a whimper.

Fuck I had to get out of here, wiping my still running eyes I edged off the bed as gently as I could so not to wake him up and stood up, I pulled my chucks on and Edwards hoodie. I grabbed the key card for our room and took one quick glance back making sure he was still asleep before exiting our room and pulling my hood up, no one needed to see the mess that was my face at this minute even if it was something stupid like 3 in the morning. I walked out of the hotel and just kept walking, I had no fucking idea where I was going hell for all I know I was walking back to Vegas, I would never understand my way around this Hell-A.

_Its Edwards fault, he did this to you_

Maybe on some level it was his fault…well okay on the whole it was his fault, I understood why he was so scared to tell me, but I would have understood, I would have given him the chance to explain everything and we could have discussed it and sorted it out together, that's what couples do….fuck are we even a couple anymore? Just the thought of not being a couple anymore made my heart ache.

_He lied and schemed to keep his dirty little secret just that for as long as he could_

Wasn't I doing the exact same thing a while ago though? I was running and hiding from my past, but he helped me tell him and he was so fucking patient listening to me and he believed me, like really believed everything I was saying. I've been in this situation before listening to my heart and i ended in an awful mess that destroyed my trust. Fuck I have such bad judgement when it comes to men, none of them are worth the aggravation they cause. God why did I tell him, why was I so open to him it took me God knows how long to tell Jake and Renee, why was it so easy to tell him? 

_Maybe because you love him_

No, no chance, no way I wont say it no!

I felt myself getting worked up again just thinking about wasn't even worth the aggravation . It didn't matter what I said or did right now or how I may or may not have felt about him, everything right now was irrelevant because he was still doing it, this was his fault all along, his own doing. He chose to keep this bag of coke in his bag and he chose to keep using it, and that was when it dawned on me, that's what got him so freaked out earlier when I went to grab something out of his bag. He was afraid I was going to find his stash before he had a chance to tell me. I felt like such an idiot, everything was falling into place now which lead me to believe that I was going to have a very very ill Edward on my hands tomorrow. Still I knew I should be terrified of him at the moment, he was an emotional wrecking ball and off his fucking face, not a good combination, and apparently extremely territorial. When he grabbed me and pushed me it scared me so fucking much, it was Phil all over again, I just had flashes of Phil's face when Edward came anywhere near me and I couldn't deal. That was something I never ever thought Edward would do and he hurt me even more. Even more when I really saw what it was, in his mind anyways.

He was still choosing drugs over me.

I must have been walking for a while, in circles knowing me, but I suddenly smelt the most delicious pancakes known to man…or known to me yesterday, I looked up from my deep haze and saw I was on the same road as the diner Edward took me to the day before. Sniffling slightly I walked closer to it seeing the 24 hour neon light flickering. Sighing I walked up to the door and pushed it open stepping into the haze of pancake smell around me, it really was fucking mouth watering. I shuffled in and took a seat in the same booth Edward pulled me into yesterday, just sitting here remembering how we had been before made the tears prick at my eyes.

"What can I get ya honey?" I heard next to me, I looked up pulling my hood off as I went.

"Oh ill have um-" I started.

"Bella? It was Bella right?" I looked up to see Josie, Edwards secret girlfriend looking down at me with concern in her eyes. Just thinking about what he said started me off again and I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh god honey!" she cried scooting in the booth next to me and wrapping her arms round me "Hal I'm going on my break!"

Normally I would not be the touchy feely type but in this instant I needed someone, anyone. So I wrapped my arms round her and cried into her diner dress, all the emotion that had been built up from staring at the wall since Edward had fallen asleep, all the emotion I had kept bottled up since he started telling me his story, all the anger I felt towards Kate and James. All of it was cried out and sobbed out until my throat felt raw and my eyes had nothing left. I was an emotional wreck blubbering on her shirt, fuck I never do this.

"Its alright honey you let it all out, you just let it out" she cooed in my ear as she began rocking us gently.

"I'm…s...sorry" I sniffled "I shouldn't be here" I said trying to move.

"Don't you even think about leaving" she said grabbing onto me tighter.

I wished I could get up and move but god it felt so nice to just be hugged and worried over, it had been so long since I had someone other than Edward do this. She must have sat rocking with me there for 15 minutes before I stopped hyperventilating and hiccupping all over her. I pulled away from her slowly and cringed at how I must be looking right now, I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself trying desperately not to fall apart.

"What's happened?" Josie asked quietly from next to me, she wouldn't move at all, I'm sure she thought if she moved away I would bolt for the door…which may have been half right.

"Nothing, is…nothing" I said shaking my head as my hand went to wipe any remaining tears from my eyes.

"Sweet pie you don't just come in here at 4 in the morning sobbing like that over nothing" she said giving me a questioning look.

"Really just a little argument, I needed to get some air" for some reason I felt like I still had to protect him from everyone, I couldn't tell anyone.

"He's using again isn't he" she said simply and I had to do a double take.

"What?" I almost choked out.

"Hal were gonna need pancakes over here, with the maple syrup and a coffee…actually make that two coffees" Josie shouted to the kitchen.

"I only got one pair of hands Jose!" I head a disgruntled voice say from the kitchen.

"So go wake Mike up, he can help out as we are rushed of out feet" she shouted back sarcastically as I glanced around the deserted diner.

"Please backtrack…What did you say before" I questioned.

"Honey I have lived in Los Angeles for nearing 30 years, I have seen the worst of the people here and the best, trust me when I say I knew what they boy was doing the first day he walked in this place" she said sadly "They all think coming here will make their dreams come true" she sighed "Most end up in the gutter"

"But how did you…he…I mean I-" I tried before she cut me off.

"I noticed that boy the first time he ever came in here, he looked so lost, he had a woolly hat thing on and the biggest headphones I have ever seen in my life, he was carrying a backpack like it was his life source and looking all around like all eyes were on him" she said wistfully.

_Yeah I recognize that part of him_

"But he sat down and had his damn pancakes but I could tell right away what was going on with him" she shrugged "Anyways he started coming in here almost every night, always at the same time, always near enough around 4am. Some nights he wouldn't but then for every night he didn't he made up for it with 3 nights in a row, just things like that. I never brought it up with him, I just served him his food and topped up his coffee. But after a while he started to talk to me, started to tell me about himself, never about the drugs, lord no. But he told me about his girl and his work, he would sit right in this booth and scribble and write for hours" she sighed "Its rather strange you're in here at his time, I could just see him right there scribbling away with his headphones on now"

I smiled sadly at her trying to imagine how he would have been.

"We used to say he would be 4am forever" she laughed sadly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Have you never heard the theory about 4 in the morning?" she asked as I shook my head "4AM is the most common time for people to die" she replied.

"Oh well that's fantastic" I replied sarcastically "You trying to tell me Edward was in here night after night trying to kill himself subconsciously"

"No if course not dear, it is just rather odd that he would be in here the same time night after night in his drugged up state, its like he was trying to run away from something, trying to loose the person that he used to be, that all I meant it for"

"He was trying to loose the person he was becoming" I nodded, hell if I knew if it was true but it had to be, he had to know what he was turning himself into.

"So have you left him?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, maybe…I don't know" I said grabbing my hair and pulling it up into an angry bun.

"Where is he now?" she asked as my pancakes arrived.

"At our hotel, he told me the whole story and then fell asleep, I just couldn't sit there thinking about all of this I just had to get out"

"Sweetie he needs you" she said softly.

"He fucking lied to me" I shouted getting more and more emotional again.

"He saved me and he listened to me and made me fall in…you know what it doesn't matter" I shrugged as I sniffled again.

"What exactly happened sweetie?" she asked as I began tucking into my pancakes.

"He was doing it again, god I didn't know I'm such an idiot, I didn't see the signs at all, I mean he comes in here a couple of times and you know exactly what's going on" I sighed.

"How many drug addicts have you ever met?" she asked simply.

"Until last week none" I sniffled.

"I have been here years and trust me I know the signs" she said taking a sip of her coffeeI sat for a few minutes just trying to calm myself down, trying to keep the tears from falling even more by stuffing the last of the pancakes in my mouth, I put my for down and took a deep breath, Josie never said a word the whole time, she just sat there taking small sips of her coffee.

"We went to a bar and one of his friends and his ex were there, they were all on something and I knew something was up and just waned to go but he just stayed, he walked off with his friend and left me with fucking Kate, and she jus went on and on about how awful he was and what he had done and I didn't want to believe her but then he came back out and I was like everything just clicked into place and I knew what was going on, I'm such an idiot that it took me this long" I muttered.

"He should never have comeback here" Josie said shaking her head.

"He was still doing it before he came back, this place would have made a difference, it just pushed it to the forefront" I sighed.

"You love him" she said simply

"What? No I don't" I said shaking my head furiously.

"Yes you do even if you don't want to admit it to yourself, and ill tell you something, I've never seen that boys eyes light up like they did when he was talking about you" she replied. I couldn't comprehend what she was saying, Edward didn't know me, well I guess he kinda did but to love someone after only a short time is just silly. It doesn't happen, no she must have been mistaken.

_But if she is mistaken why does it hurt my heart to think he doesn't feel that way about me?_

"You need to have a long hard think about how you feel about him and decide what you want, if he is worth the fight?" she said taking a last sip of her coffee "I'm so sorry he has hurt you sweetie, but don't give up on him. He needs you, and as much as you don't want to admit it, I think you need him too" she said leaning over to give me one last hug before she got up and started shouting at the guy behind the counter again.

I threw a couple of bills on the counter and gave Josie a small smile before I left my pancake sanctuary, I walked out the door and attempted to retrace my steps back to the hotel. At least it gave me some time to think because at this minute I had no fucking clue what to do at all. What Josie had said had my head spinning, does he love me…do I love him? I don't do love, not after what happened with Jake I don't get close enough to people to love at all, I'm in like…

yeah that's it I'm totally in like with Edward.

_God that sounded so wrong even to me._

Eventually I made my way back to the hotel, just as the sun was rising colouring the sky in a beautiful reddish orange. I made my way through the lobby, business as usual, head down hood up, ignoring everyone until I got back to my room. I swiped the key in the lock waiting for the little green light, my heart pounding more and more as I opened the door, and there he was.

Sitting wide awake cross legged at the foot of the bed, wringing his hands in his lap nervously and my heart broke all over again seeing him looking like such a little lost boy, it was then I realised how blind I had been.

"You're wearing my hoodie" he pointed out quietly.

"Yeah" I said awkwardly shifting weight from foot to foot.

"I…I though, that you had left" he muttered sadly, and I nearly started crying all over again "Not that I would blame you"

"I just needed to get out and clear my head for a few hours" I admitted playing with the strings of his hoodie.

"Is this how its going to be now Bella?" he asked looking at the distance between us "I mean...you're…are you leaving?" he asked nervously.

"No Edward, I'm not going anywhere" I nodded walking over to him.

I sat down next to him trying to see if there was any change in him or if he was still high but all I saw was the look of hopefulness in the eyes of the boy I met on that phoenix highway. I let out the breath I had been holding in and turned to face him, I tentatively placed my hand on top of his and offered a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, I just…I…" he tried to start but he just couldn't. I understood, where the hell do you start after a night like ours had been.

"Edward we need to talk" I said simply as he nodded in agreement.

From the moment I went back into that room my mind was made up, I would do what it took for us to be okay. My heart won out again this round and even if I couldn't say it out loud I could admit to myself, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

So i was blatantly stealing quotables from bits of Disneys Hercules then haha.

Also the whole thing about 4am is actually true, it is the most common time for people to die in their sleep, spooky! Happy Late Halloween!

Reviews make me happy, next chapter is half done, so won't be long before its up, not the im fishing or anything but reviews get it up quicker hehe...

Untill next time

xoxo


	24. The Talk

Hello there Lovely readers

A/n is at the bottom of the Page

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella POV

"Do you want something to drink or something else maybe?" he offered me nervously.

"No I'm okay, I've just had a cup of Coffee" I shrugged.

"You smell like pancakes" he said sniffing me.

"Yeah I found this nice little diner" I replied.

"You found my diner didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes I did" I sighed as he looked at me dejectedly "I just needed to get out for a while and I just ended up by it. Pancakes helped" I said timidly.

"I'm glad they helped" he said quietly, smiling "I'm glad you went to my place as well, at least you were thinking of me kinda"

"Edward I'm always thinking of you" I said without thinking. Fuck! I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. He gave me that small smile again and I heard a short laugh which make my heart flutter.

"So we need to talk" he said quietly.

"Should we go somewhere or what?" he asked awkwardly.

"I think here is as good as anywhere" I said quietly as I took his spot on the bed, he stood up and pulled one of the chairs in the room up to the bed and sat down facing me.

God i still couldn't help but find him gorgeous just sitting there all worried.

My heart was beating fiercely in my chest as he sat in front of me wringing him hands in his lap, I desperately waned to reach out and make him feel better but my sensible side came fighting through reminding me exactly what he had done, so I sat and watched him pluck up the courage to actually say something.

"Do you want to start or.." he said trailing off.

"I'm angry" I shrugged "No point beating around the bush, I'm pissed the fuck off with you, I'm scared of you right now and you completely destroyed my trust in you" I told him as he nodded at everything I said.

"I know and I'm so goddamn sorry Bella, I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you, I wish I could take it all back but I cant, there is nothing I can do to change it now" he sighed.

"You could have not done it last night, I mean, God Edward what were you thinking, seriously? Are you still…are you alright today?" I asked.

"I'm okay...Well at least i think i'm okay, I woke up feeling like utter crap but I had some food and I'm okay now…not perfect but I need to talk to you and discuss this so I'm powering through, And I don't fucking know okay, I don't know why I stayed I don't know why I didn't just leave as soon as I saw them there, and I remember the look on your face...I went with James to try to get him to leave, but then he just kept talking about Kate and everything that she had gone through and the fact that she was still using after all that, like he was fucking proud of it" he said laughing harshly "I just snapped and he could tell, he asked me if I wanted to chill out and I didn't think, it was like I was on auto pilot, I just did it" he said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Just like the first time" I said curtly.

"Yes just like the fucking first time Bella, he got me to do it then and he got me to do it last night and like an idiot i listened to him and did it alright, is that what you wanted to hear?" he snapped grabbing his hair, he inhaled sharply before muttering a small sorry to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked again.

"After affects" he muttered coughing.

"Why are you still doing it?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why does anyone do anything?" he mused.

"Because they choose to" I said simply.

"Not always true Bella" he said shaking his head.

"it's a simple concept Edward, you don't want to do something, don't do it"

"How many things have you been addicted to Bella?" he snapped as I flinched "Because if that answer is zero you have no idea how difficult it is to give up something like Coke, trust me I've tried" I sat taking all his words in, I knew he wasn't angry with me, more with the fact that he was having to face all this shit and not run away from it anymore.

"How did you even become friends with someone like James" I said spitting the name out in distaste.

"I don't know…I just was and the stupid thing is that I never really liked him in the beginning, I guess I just put up with him" he shrugged.

"Did he turn you into a man whore?" I asked simply, he scoffed at my words as his eyes went wide.

"What the fuck Bella?"

"What, you're the one who told me last night….well actually Kate just loved telling me that you preferred...what was it blondes, redheads…sometimes both at the same time" I said sadly. I heard him whisper a small fuck before running his fingers through his hazardous hair.

"I…I didn't mean for you to hear that…I…what did I tell you?" he asked.

"Exactly what I just told you"

"What did I say last night?" he asked softly.

"That it was true, that you went a little crazy when you…I guess I hoped maybe…you might be…I don't know…you didn't know what you were saying?" I said laughing sadly "I know, wishful thinking right"

"Bella if I could take everything back I would be I cant, I wish I hadn't done any of that stuff. I would wake up disgusted with myself okay, when I got with Kate I thought I could put it all behind me and be a good boyfriend, but then that went to hell so I just did my best to get on with my life and pretend it wasn't happening"

"You're not as good at hiding it as you think you are" I muttered after a beat.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're a bit of a brat Edward, you have no reason to do this whatsoever yet you act like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, because of this you've hurt so many people, I mean Alice and Jasper obviously still know what going on, I overheard them talking before we left Vegas and Alice was crying but I didn't know what it was about, except that Alice was upset you were still in your fabulous cocaine and champagne club" I muttered sarcastically.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse" he moaned grabbing his hair.

"I'm not trying to make you feel anything, I'm telling you the truth here and the things that you've done have repercussions. You've hurt a shit load of people Edward"

"Yeah I know alright, I just don't like hearing that I've hurt my sister in that way or anyone for that matter" he sighed "She didn't deserve all the crap that I put her through yet she always welcomed me back"

"Because you're her baby brother" I whispered.

"Guess I wasn't as inconspicuous as I thought" he shrugged half heartedly.

"Josie told me" I admitted.

"Huh?" he said looking up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Josie. Diner Josie, your girlfriend" I said smiling sadly.

"She was there when I went in and she saw me a mess pretty much and asked if you were using again, she said they she knew from the very first time you went in"

"How the hell…" he trailed off"

"I've been living here 30 years honey I've seen the best and worst of people and I knew as soon as he come in what he was doing" I said quoting what Josie had said.

"Yeah that sounds like her" he said laughing to himself.

"Look I'm not defending what I've done okay I know I have hurt lots of people, most of all you. I know I have a lot to sort out but I want to make things better I really do. I hate the fact that I'm so dependant on this fucking thing and I hate it. I'm not using as much as I used to but its still so hard, Its so damn hard for me to give it up, but I want to try so bad Bella, I want to be better" he sighed.

"And I want you too, but you have to do it for yourself, not me, not Alice or even Josie. You need to stop because you truly want to" I told him.

"I know that, I want to I really do" he nodded.

"You scared me so much last night, I was actually afraid of you and I never ever though that would happen" I admitted quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else you need me to say" He said holding his hands up in defeat.

"I want to you stop fucking saying sorry because words aren't going to make things better now, you said sorry a million times I get it. But sorry doesn't stop the fact that I was physically terrified of you last night. Do you think i like that fact that my boyfriend scared me to the point where I actually felt like you were Phil...or the fact that im telling you this now" I said whispering the last part. I heard him gasp and I looked up to see hurt etched over his face.

"Bella I..I didn't…Jesus what did I do?" I said as if he were in agony "Bella please god tell me I need to know" he asked again when I hesitated.

"You really don't remember?" I asked as he shook his head slowlyI hated what he did to me, yet I hated the fact that he needed to know and I was the one that had to tell him even more, "You grabbed me and pushed me on the floor when I tried to grab your bag" I whispered and saw his head fall into his hands, he didn't move for a good five minutes all I could hear was his erratic breathing.

"I really did that?" he asked quietly, after what felt like the longest time.

"Yes you did, I went to grab your bag and you kind of flipped out and pushed me away and started hugging your bag to you" I muttered softly.

"Bella, I didn't mean to, god I'm so sorry I would never have-"

"Yea I know you wouldn't have if you hadn't taken anything, but the fact of the matter is that you were protecting that bag when you shouldn't have. You are still choosing drugs over everyone…over me"

"Bella no" he sighed.

"Its true though Edward, even last night before we went out you wouldn't let me near that damn bag. You need to just throw it away, put it down the sink...hell I don't know" I said in frustration.

"I…I cant Bella" he whispered.

"Why not, Jesus I just don't understand" I sighed erratically.

"Bella I'm so sorry" he said sliding off the chair. He closed the small gap between us and came to rest his hand on my cheek, yet I still couldn't help but flinch when he touched me.

"I terrify you that much" he said in a detached voice.

"Im sorry" I whispered feeling the tears pool in my eyes.

"Why the fuck are you saying sorry you're not the monster that destroyed the one girl he actually L…you know what doesn't matter" he muttered taking a step back. I felt my heart leap at the end of that sentence…was he going to say what I think he was?

"Edward?" I pressed, taking his hand cautiously into my own.

"I doesn't matter Bella, its not important, not right now anyway" he said gripping my hand tightly. That grip was conveying so many things, he was clinging to me, screaming silently, 'don't let me go' how could I refuse this boy anything, Hell I was screwed, I was completely in love with this boy, I was way too invested now. Before meeting him I would have scoffed at the term love at first sight.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked quietly.

"I think we just need to cool things down for a while and you need to stop using" I said simply.

"Cool things off?" he asked"I just think we jumped into this whole relationship so fast Edward, we didn't know anything about each other, we just started this thing up without thinking about where it could go" I muttered, feeling my heart break with every word

"Bella, I…I don't want to cool things off, look I'm sorry okay, but I need you I really do. You make me happy, you….you make me not want to use the coke anymore its like you're the new addiction" he admitted quietly

I felt the heat rising up on my face with those few words, no one had ever said anything like that to me before and it oddly made my heart swell a little.

"Ill be better ill stop using, ill give it to you now, ill throw it down the drain i dont need it just please Bella dont leave" he said falling to his knees, he moved closer to me wrapping his arms round my torso.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward I promise, I just think we should lay off the….physical stuff" I said cringing at the way I had worded it.

"You don't want to….no of course not, not after last night why would you want to be anywhere near me" he said to himselfstanding back up again.

"Its not that" I said forcing myself towards him, I placed my hand on his cheek and he let out a gentle sigh, against my will I smiled to myself "I just think if you are serious about giving up its not going to be easy and I don't think it would be a good idea, I'm not going anywhere though" I nodded, it hurt to just think about leaving him right now.

"Okay" he he said letting out a sigh.

"Can we still do this?" he asked placing his hand over my own, I closed my eyes and smiled gently, it was only a few seconds later I felt his lips touch my forehead "I think we should leave here soon" He said after a beat of silence.

"I agree, but I think we need to stay for a few more days until Alice and Emmett get here, I think you need to talk to them both" I responded, I heard him let out a sigh and I looked up at his pained expression.

"I cant…I cant speak to them so soon" he shook his head.

"Edward if you want to get better then you need to explain everything to them, they deserve to know what has been going on, something that you have kept to yourself so far" I huffed.

"But I…I just cant deal with their disappointed looks"

"Edward stop being such a stubborn child, they are your family and they deserve to know what's been going on and not just the scraps they could work out for themselves" i said, annoyed at his defeatest attitude.

"They are gonna hate me so much" he said closing his eyes.

"They are your family, they cant ever hate you, Alice adores you, she is just worried" I soothed.

"You will need to call her though and tell her we will be leaving soon so they need to get here" I nodded to myself, he looked at me and nodded.

"Just tell me what to do Bella and ill do it, I want to be a better man for you I really do" he sighed shuffling closer to me.

"Give me your bag" I said softly looking directly into his pretty eyes.

"Bella I cant-"

"You can" I said cutting him off "Edward you are such a strong person, I know you can do this for your family and for me" I said bringing my lips closer to his ear.

I heard him sigh and nod, he slowly stood up and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a small plastic bag filled with a white powder and with shaky hands he passed it over to me. I quickly took it from him and darted to the bathroom, Edward was quick on my heels yet did nothing to stop me. I ripped a hole in the bag and It slowly fell into the toilet, I flushed it and watched as the water carried away the last of his addiction. I turned around and saw him looking panic stricken, walking back over to him I gently put my hands on his face and gave him a small smile.

"I need to call Alice" he said quietly.

"Yes you do" I said handing him my phone. He took it swiftly from my hand and quickly dialled her number, I heard him muttering into the phone as he began pacing back and forth.

"Yes…its not that I just don't think I can stay here now" he sighed sitting down "Well how long is that gonna take? I just…right okay then...three days…yep okay then" he muttered.

Three fucking days here, is he serious.

I ran my fingers through my hair pulling it up into a messy bun before sitting down on the bed. I waited for him to say his goodbyes before he came and took a seat next to me.

"Emmett apparently won big again so they are celebration in a suite at ceasers. They are leaving in two days, Alice said she was sure Jasper was going to marry her" he said. I couldn't help but let out a short giggle at Alice's words, after what Jasper told me whilst I was there it wouldn't surprise me.

"Three days, then we go somewhere else" he nodded.

"I hear Florida is lovely this time of year" I laughed into his hair.

"When we are old and have walking sticks I promise we will go live in a retirement home in Florida" he said kissing my forehead.

"And go swimming with some magic eggs that make us feel twenty again?" I asked.

"You know it" He smiled.

I couldn't help but feel the flutter in my heart when he talked about us old together. God two weeks ago I would have vomited at sickly words like that.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking for any problems in his eyes but found nothing.

"I think I need to go back to sleep for a little while" he muttered rubbing his eyes "I'm all over the place the last few days"

"Sleep, ill be right here" I whispered as he shuffled up the bed.

"Bella" he sighed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so fucking sorry, you're the best thing I could have ever asked for" he said before yawning "I just want to be a good man for you" he mumbled.

It was only minutes later I heard him softly snoring.

"You are" i whispered softly to his sleeping form.

* * *

I am sorry for my lack of updating the last few weeks, i have had a berevement in my family and well, to be honest writing was the last thing on my mind, but i couldnt leave this half written.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay with me on this, the next few chapters aren't going to be all fun and games for our Edward.

I am going to update before Christmas i promise...and this is a promise i have every intention of keeping.

Reviews will get you an Edward...well in any way you want him...

untill next time

xoxo


	25. After Effects

*PEEKS OUT FROM UNDER THE COVERS* Hi...Remember me...

My A/N is at the bottom of the page

Im so sorry this has taken so friggin long...

* * *

BPOV

The next few hours that followed were filled with me pretty much pacing, sitting, pacing some more, and writing constructive lists about how I could help Edward…I cant help it if I'm shockingly organized and methodical in my approach to all things Edward. I did this with many things, i don't know why, I guess when things freaked me out or in the case of Edward, changed my whole world in the space of a few days, I took on a bit of a Monica role and became a little obsessive compulsive. My personal brand of OCD included writing down lists for things i needed to organise and then another list to organise my origninal lists. Hello crazy MoniBella!

After talking to him for a few hours earlier I realised exactly how fucked up everything was for him, he seriously had no idea how to just accept that he had messed up things and be happy with himself. God he was carrying so much guilt around about the whole Kate thing. I didn't like to admit that I was sorely tempted to go out onto the streets of LA and try to find them both and just…Gah I don't even know what. I would probably get so worked up that by the time I got to them I couldn't be bothered to say anything.

_That or I'd ended up killing her..._

_Either way worked well for me._

But I guess Edward wouldn't be too impressed with that scenario, hence the list writing and contestant pacing. Whilst I was whizzing about like a tornado he still slept on our bed, although it was anything but soundly, he was constantly tossing and turning and groaning, like he was in pain. Hearing those noises coming from him broke my heart but I had to get myself used to the fact that this is what it was going to be like for the next few days here.

He wasn't going to be my Edward, he was going to be Edward desperate for his next fix, and judging by the amount he took the night before it wasn't going to be pretty.

_Again a list on how to control myself when all this occurred_.

After everything that he had said to me…to be honest I was glad he was asleep, it gave me time to think things through and decide things. So to be clear my boyfriend was a womanizing coke user who apparently killed his girlfriend.

Not really the best way to describe him to my dad…

Sitting there listening to him say all of these things to me…all the things he did, it made my head hurt and my stomach churn all at once. Fuck all I could hear over and over in my head were Kate's words _"Edward is poison. He will destroy that pretty little head of yours if you let him" _I didn't want to believe her but the words wouldn't go away. He wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't treat me that way..

B_ut he treated her that way after saying how much he loved her _my inner voice chided, but then again she was the stupid idiot that agreed to do Coke when he asked her, me I'm not so stupid. If I learnt anything from my mother, it was how much drugs could destroy people, I had seen some of the people she worked with at the hospital and it wasn't a pretty sight, that alone made me want to stop taking even asprin. Just as I tried to clear her words they just kept coming up "_He used to prefer blondes, and red heads and sometimes blondes and redheads at the same time, there was always so much of him to go around you know, he always had an appetite for fun stuff"_ That one sentence had the capability of making me almost throw up, I felt sick just thinking about it and god I just couldn't get those images out of my head if I tired…and believe me I did.  
Would Edward be like that with me? Did he really care or would he just fuck off when another girl came along…another blonde or redhead. I honestly didn't know if I could handle that. The mere through of him with another woman now was enough to send me into a fit of jealous rage. Was Edward still like that now, did he still have a flair for the orgies, I mean it had only been a few months since that was his life, how much could one person change in a few short months. But then again that could be something that he only did when he was high or maybe it was something that James spurred on.

Fuck! Why could I not get this metal image out of my head.

The look on his face when I said that I didn't want to be…physical with him and he mistook it to mean me leaving him, God it near enough broke my heart. I couldn't do that I couldn't leave him, not when he needed me the most. I had to help him as much as I could. I stood up and stretched feeling all my bones click as I did. I had to do something I couldn't just sit here, I had to get up and help, I had to do something, anything. I quickly pulled on my high tops and Edwards hoodie once again, I grabbed my notebook and I wrote a quick note in case he woke up telling him I hadn't gone far and quietly slipped out of our room.

I walked down the hallway and into the lobby of the hotel looking round anxiously as I went. The sun was blinding through the windows of the hotel and the happy fucking chatty people around me were smiling and getting on with their own damn lives, they didn't have a care in the world, fuck I didn't even know what time it was.

"Hey can I help you with anything?" The over enthusiastic blonde said behind the counter, one any other day I wouldn't have found her so….no that's I lie I still would have found her annoying as hell.

"Hi I was wondering if maybe you had any computers to use In here at all?" I asked looking round.

"Um we have a computer room over there" she said pointing to a small glass room.

"You pay here and I give you a ticket with a pass code, once you type that I you have a full hour before it kicks you off" she said smiling and nodding.

"Wow, well isn't that the darndest thing, ill take two hours then please miss" I said giving her a sarcastic grin, I was in no mood for peppiness today at all. She huffed at me and began muttering to herself as she took my money and gave me to slips of paper.

"I think you are a very rude lady" she said huffing.

"No you know what I'm not a nice lady, after all the shit I've been through recently it was take a miracle for me to come out the other end being a nice fucking lady so excuse me for being a bit of a bitch, but I really don't care if you or anyone else for that matter thinks I'm rude okay, bye" I spat before storming off.

I was still muttering profanities to myself as I got to the computer room, and still when I was waiting for the computer to load up. It was only after five minutes of sitting staring at he computer screen that I actually calmed down enough to do what I came out here to do. I typed on the code and watched at the little timer in the right hand corner of the screen began counting down from sixty. Wasting no time I quickly went onto Google and typed in my question '_Cocaine Withdrawal Symptoms' _After waiting all of 5 seconds for 2,300,000 pages to come up I went with one of the first, feeling my stomach drop as I began reading_._

_When the drug is discontinued immediately, the user will experience what has come to be known as a "crash" along with a number of other cocaine withdrawal symptoms, including paranoia, depression, exhaustion, anxiety, itching, mood swings, irritability, insomnia an intense craving for more cocaine, and in some cases nausea and vomiting_

I felt the butterflies making an appearance my stomach again as I read everything laid out before me, I knew it coming and I knew it wasn't going to be all plain sailing as easy but seeing the words in front of me telling me how he was going to react scared me more than anything.I could do this I could be here for him, I could help him, I knew he would do the same for me. I scanned another few pages writing down different thing and any ways the I could help him before I turned my attention to Facebook. God it had been so long since I had been on this soul sucking website I had almost forgotten about it…almost.

I quickly typed in my password and email address before it loaded up my page, scanning through the pages I couldn't help but snort back my giggles as I read some of my old friends statuses.

_Emily Wolfe's head is about to explode if Sam Uley keeps going on and freaking on about how he has a man crush on Tom Hardy._

'Well he is a rather tasty guy…I can see where Sam is coming from' I replied without even thinking. Almost instantly there was a small message box appear in the corner of my screen, I glanced at it to see my name in capital letters followed by several exclamation points.

'_Yes Em' _I typed.

_'Bella where the effing hell are you? _I smiled at her over enthusiasm for my whereabouts, Emily really was pretty much the only person I kinda missed, aside from Seth.

_'Em call me please it will be much easier' _I typed. Not five seconds later Gwyneth Paltrow singing 'Forget you' Began playing at my side. Taking a deep breath I answered my phone .

"Hello Em" I said quietly.

"Bella where are you I've been to your house like ten times and your mom said you weren't feeling yourself and to not call you" she said sounding desperate. I felt my blood boil at what she said, my fucking mother was going to destroy everything for me.

"She said that?" I asked.

"Yeah, now where are you, I come to see you in the hospital and then next thing I know Jake is fucking some girl named Leah and you have done a vanishing act" she sighed.

"Leah" I mumbled bitterly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. You know as well as I do that he was a dick, want me to kick him in the nuts?" she asked.

"Not necessary" I laughed "I'm in LA" I added quickly.

"What the hell are you doing there? When did this happen, Bella I'm so confused" she sighed down the phone and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Talking to Emily made me realise how much I missed her.

"I met a boy" I replied, only it came out sounding more like a question.

"Bella! Details please and I mean all details" she said in a warning tone. I sighed rubbing my temple.

"Em, some shit went down with my mom and I just needed to get away for a while. I just got in the car and drove, I was headed to see my dad in Washington and my car broke down, and this fucking amazing guy stopped to pick me up and we decided to just go travelling around for a while before I go and see my dad" I said giving her the shortened version.

"Say no more Bella" God it was times like this that I adored Emily "Although I miss the shit outta you, I was beginning to think your mom had you chained up in the basement or something" she giggled.

"I wouldn't put it past her" I laughed.

"How's Seth?" I asked.

"Nursing a broken finger" she sighed, I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I asked chocking back a laugh.

"He may have punched Jake, but the stupid bastard had a face made outta rock and he broke some part of his thumb" she said sounding annoyed.

"Tell him I'm very thankful for him doing that and I hope his thumb feels better"

"Hey what did you say the name of your fucking amazing guy was" she said laughing.

"Edward Cullen, why?" I asked.

"Wow" she said giggling down the phone "He really is a hottie"

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"Through the power of Facebook sweetie" she laughed, as soon as the words were spoken I automatically turned my attention back to the computer…Yes forty five minutes! I quickly typed in Edward Cullen and was surprised to see his name pop up first. I quickly clicked on the picture, my heart hammering in my chest the whole time. When his page finally loaded my breath caught in my throat at the picture of him, it looked like it was done professionally, black and white, him wearing a while shirt running his hands through his messy hair as usual with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"I can see why you jumped at the chance for him to save you" I vaguely heard.

"Hmm" I repliedI looked over the rest of his page, standard stuff really, it still said he was living in LA, it listed his family, but said he was single. That wasn't the thing that got me though, his last status update was from several days ago when we were in Vegas.

_Edward Cullen Has finally found the reason to smile again_.

My heart leapt in my throat at those words and I felt lighter than I had in days, I loved him, I really did love him, I was in love with Edward Cullen and for some reason it didn't scare the shit out of me anymore.

"Bella…Bella listen to me damnit!"

"What? I asked exasperated

"I've been calling your name for five minutes, is this what you're like when you're around him, no communication because you are too busy looking starry eyed at him"

"Yeah something like that" I laughed "Listen Leah I have to go now, I really miss you and Seth though" I muttered.

"Don't be a stranger, call once in a while, especially if you're going to see Charlie, let me know what's happening please. We miss you too"

"I will I promise, Love you lots Em" I muttered.

"Love you too B, Bye" she replied before hanging up the phone.

I glanced at Edwards Facebook page for a few more minutes before clicking on my homepage, it was only then I noticed my friend requests, I furrowed my brow and clicked on it, I never get friend requestsI couldn't help the smile from forming on my face when I read the request I had,

Alice Cullen would like to be your friend

Emmett Cullen would like to be your friend

Edward Cullen would like to be your friend

Biting my lip to stop my smile I quickly accepted all of them and ended my session on the computer. I grabbed my notepad and made my way back to my room. After speaking to Emily, my spirits had been lifted somewhat and I was ready to face anything that the days ahead threw at me.

* * *

So yeah...Been a while huh?

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my old laptop that died a quick death just before Christmas...Blue screen of death gets them all i guess...which is why it took me so bloody long to get this one up! Thank you for all the lovely reviews i have been getting form ya'll. Its ace to know you guys are still with me!

But!

I have a shiny new laptop which is ready to go so hopefully we wont have any hiccups like that again.

I know this chapter was somewhat shorter than the others but we needed to see Bella smile a little, and i totally agree with Sam & Bella...Tom Hardy is extremely Tasty, anyone agree?

I promise it wont take me as long to get the next chapter up!

xoxo


End file.
